Generation Games
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The Grand Magic Games are coming once again and this time it will be the children of Fairy Tail competing. It's the event everyone is looking forward too. However, a guild known as Griffon Wing puts up a real fight to Fairy Tail. This will be an intense event for Nagato and his friends.
1. Hello to New Generations

AN: As I said in my first story with Fairy Tail, this will be one with Nagato, but this will be the only other story he appears in since I want to show my own characters of the new generation of Fairy Tail, but this will be the only story you see them in and no, Ichigo and the others from my crossover will not appear. This is pure Fairy Tail.

Twenty years. It has been about twenty years since the battle with Alvarez. In a magical place known as Fiore, people grew with the power of magic and the help of guilds. There's one guild in particular that stands out above the rest known as Fairy Tail.

"Excuse me. Coming through. Move it people." One person was running through the city known as Magnolia. He was about sixteen, had pink colored hair, but he would argue that it's a light shade of red, and had a red mark on his right shoulder. He jumped up the rooftops and looked out through the entire town. "Look out, Magnolia. Nagato Dragneel is up and ready for action." Nagato Dragneel, an eccentric young man that holds the power of a fourth generation dragon slayer.

"Nagato! Get down here this instant." He looked down to see his parents: Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. "Let's go. You know you shouldn't jump around on the rooftops like that." Lucy said.

"Sorry, Mom." Nagato said as he came down.

"He's fine, Lucy." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Don't be so mean about it." Happy said.

"I'm not being mean. You know people don't like it when some strange kid just jumps across their homes for no reason." Lucy said.

"Ha. Nagato is in trouble." Nagato got annoyed as he looked over to see his younger brother and sister: Lilly and Igneel. Lilly was an inspiring young celestial wizard with their youngest brother hardly knowing any magic.

"Nobody's talking to you two." Nagato said. The Dragneel family kept to the streets….or in Lilly's case, balancing on the edge of the riverbank as they made their way to the guild.

"What's got you so wild up?" Lucy asked.

"You know why, Mom." Nagato said. "The Grand Magic Games are coming and this is the year my friends and I are competing."

"I'm still not sure about you competing since you only have one good arm." Lucy said. It's true. About five years ago, Nagato got into a mishap and it caused him to lose movement in his left arm with it wrapped in bandages.

"I'll be fine. I'm a great fighter and I'll have Ul, Lance, Carlos, and Syrus to help me out." Nagato said. "I've also been wanting to go against guys in other guilds like Sabertooth."

"That's the spirit, Nagato." Natsu said.

"Natsu, I've told you a hundred times that I don't want our children growing up obsessed with fighting strong opponents like you." Lucy said.

"You and Nagto do seem to enjoy it so much, Daddy." Igneel said.

"Only difference is that Nagato is more sensible." Lilly said.

"Watch it, young lady." Natsu said as the rest of them enjoyed a laugh. What none of them knew was that two figures were following them. With so many people around, Natsu and Nagato couldn't pick up their scent.

"Is that them?"

"Do you see those marks each one of them is bearing the same mark?"

"Aren't you the least bit happy to see your old friends? Crack a smile or something."

"I will smile when they are crushed."

…

Carlos

Carlos Redfox, the oldest son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox. He's sixteen just like Nagato. He had spikey black hair that went down to his neck. He wore a black top with grey pants and boots with him wearing black gloves and a grey jacket. He was out in the woods and was doing some training.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Carlos' arm turned into an iron club and smashed through a tree and took a look at the damage he's done. "I think that's enough for today. I've got to rest up with the Grand Magic Games coming up." He was about to head back into town, but a strange and ominous feeling came over. The moaning of the woods could be heard and he had a sinking feeling in his gut. "Something strange is going on. I better get back to the guild." He stepped on it because he just felt something wasn't right and thought his friends would need his help.

…

The Guildhall

Fairy Tail is one of the strongest and most rough guild there is since everyone always seem so lively and active. One member was sitting by a table and fiddling with her ice magic. This person was a young woman at the age of sixteen that had blue hair in a ponytail. She wore a white and blue strapped top that was sleeveless and split in two down the bottom and wore short black shorts and black shoes. This was Ul Fullbuster: daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster.

"Hey, sis." She looked to be met with her younger brother, Lance Fullbuster. Lance was the spitting image of his father with him only being thirteen. He wore a midnight blue jacket with a dark blue shirt and jeans. His specialty was with water magic just like his mother.

"Hey, bro. Are you excited for the Grand Magic Games?" Ul asked.

"Excited I get to compete." Lance said.

"My darlings!" Both of them were met with a suffocating hug by their suffocating mother, Juvia. "I am so excited. My babies are competing in the Grand Magic Games. With you two, we don't need anyone else."

"Thanks, but we need five members on a team, Mom." Lance said.

"You're chocking us again." Ul said.

"That's enough, Juvia. If you don't let them breathe, they won't get to compete." Gray said as he came by and got his wife off their children so they could breathe again. Down by the bar, Levy and Gajeel were admiring the guild.

"Everyone is so excited for the games." Levy said.

"It's only natural." Panther Lilly said. "The new generation gets the chance to show their skill and to show how far they have come."

"Yeah, but Carlos is going to blow everyone out of the water." Gajeel said.

"Mommy, Daddy!" A little girl that was only about seven years old was coming up to them. She had hair like Levy's but it was Gajeel's color with it being held by a hairband and she wore an orange dress. This was Gale Redfox. "I'm so excited."

"You should be." Gajeel said as he lifted her up. "You're going to see your brother kick some butt." The Dragneels were in the guild and Nagato was thrilled that he gets to compete with his friends.

"Everyone is so fired up." Natsu said.

"You can say that again." Lucy said.

"Who wouldn't be? The Grand Magic Games is the best event ever." Nagato said. "Wizards from all around compete against each other to find out who the best in the entire guild is."

"Yes, but let's not get carried away." Nagato turned to face his other friend and teammate: Syrus Scarlet. The son of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez. Syrus looked like his father, but without the tattoo and had red hair. He's wearing a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath and white pants. He specializes with Requip like his mother. Erza, the new master of Fairy Tail, came up behind him.

"Syrus is right. Get too excited and the other teams will pass you before you know it." Erza said.

"The guild's reputation of the strongest guild in Fiore is always on the line when we compete." Syrus said. "Our predecessors have worked hard for us to earn that title and we can't just give it up."

"We won't. You really need to chill." Nagato said. Everyone was excited for the Grand Magic Games to start soon since it was all they could think about. However, all the trains of thought stopped when they heard the guild doors smashed open. Standing there were two men. One was a guy who had his body concealed in a purple cape and wore a crown-like object on his head with the letter G that had a wing attached to it. The other was a shocker to everyone. He wore a black sleeveless top with feather-like objects connected to the shoulders. He had the same black mark on his shoulder. He wore brown pants tucked under boots with black gloves, but he looked exactly like Gajeel, but without the piercings.

"Not a bad guildhall."

"Don't get use to it, Kalvero."

"Kendal?!" Levy said as she and Gajeel were the most shocked out of everyone.

"Kendal, is that you?" Nagato asked. The one known as Kendal looked directly at them and didn't even respond, but he didn't look that happy.

"Kendal? Who's Kendal?" Lilly asked as she and Igneel looked confused.

"That's right. I almost forgot." Nagato said. "You two were too young so you probably don't remember. Kendal is Carlos' twin brother. About eight years ago, he just ran away and with no reason." That would explain why Gajeel and Levy look more shocked than any of them. Their long lost son has returned.

"That mark!" Erza said as she saw the emblems they were wearing. "They're both from Griffon Wing."

"Griffon Wing?" Syrus questioned.

"Griffon Wing is a legal guild just like Fairy Tail is." Erza said. "What I'm wondering is why those two are here."

"Mind if I clear the room a little?" Kalvero said. He just waved his arm and tables and chairs were sent flying around the place.

"What's the big idea?" Nagato asked. Something was strange about this guild. They're a legal guild like Fairy Tail, but why are they attacking?

"We're here on some business." Kalvero said. "A little message for you. Fairy Tail's days of number one are over." No one in the guild understood what was going on.

"It's been a long time." Kendal said. He turned to the door and everyone did the same to see Carlos standing at the door.

"Kendal!" Carlos said.

"Well, this is interesting. He looks just like you. Kendal, is that who I think it is?" Kalvero asked.

"He's my twin brother." Kendal said. Seems the new generation gets in trouble as much as the old generation. Who is this Griffon Wing and what exactly do they want?


	2. Griffon Wing

The strange appearance of Kalvero and Kendal, two members of a guild called Griffon Wing, is leaving everyone shocked for Kendal is the son of Gajeel and Levy. He ran away one day and has now returned with him staring down his twin brother, Carlos.

"So why have you returned after all these years?" Carlos said, but Kendal refused to answer. "Answer me, damn it! Why the hell have you returned after so long?" This is just like when the two of them last saw each other. 'Still not giving me answers. It's just like that night.'

…..

Flashback

It was a dark and raining night around eight years ago. Kendal was out in Magnolia and he was making his way out of town, but his brother was coming after him.

"Kendal, wait. Come back!" Carlos said as he managed to catch up. He reached out and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong? Talk to me. You can't just leave." Kendal just shoved him off and to the ground. A bolt of lightning flash that showed Kendal had a face of anguish and detest. Kendal didn't say a word. He just kept walking and Carlos has always wondered what could have made him leave his entire family.

End of Flashback

…

Carlos with his family have been wondering for years why Kendal just left. For years, Carlos grew stronger and had hopes of seeing his brother again. He just never thought it would be like this with him being in some other guild and is attacking the one that was suppose to be him home. Now, Carlos is taking this opportunity to get answers.

"Kendal, say something." Levy said as she wanted answers to, but Kendal is just keeping his eyes on Carlos and wouldn't even talk to her.

"You're not even going to respond to Mom?" Carlos said. "You owe it to us to give an answer to why you left and we want one now."

"Get lost. You have nothing I'm interested in." Kendal said as he turned away from him. Carlos couldn't take it anymore. A moment of silence of asking him the big question and that's how he responds?

"Oh yeah?!" Carlos said as he went on the attack and charged a direct line at Kendal. If Kendal wouldn't give an answer, Carlos will force one out of him.

"Carlos, don't act rash." Gajeel said, but Carlos wasn't listening. Carlos was about to strike at him, but Kendal moved past Carlos' defenses easily and struck him right in the gut. Then, Kendal pulled his arm back and gave Carlos a strong kick before he could fall back and had Carlos fly into the wall.

"Carlos!" Nagato said as he was ready to jump in and fight.

"No, Nagato!" Carlos shouted and had Nagato stop right in his tracks. "Don't get involved. This is between me and him."

"You can't be serious." Nagato said. "Do you really expect us to just stand around and watch this guy beat you around like a punching bag.

"Well, I'm not standing around." Gajeel said as he was about to attack, but Kalvero stepped forward and stood in the way.

"You heard him, old man. This fight is between brothers." Kalvero said.

"Move it!" Gajeel said as he was about to strike, but Kalvero widened his eyes and all inanimate objects around the guild started flying around and was acting crazy. No one could really move with all of it flying.

"What's going on? How is that freak doing this?" Ul said.

"I've never felt magic like this. Is it telepathy or mind control?" Gray wondered. Carlos was getting back up as Kendal moved closer to him.

"You're mine!" Carlos shouted as he was going to attack again.

"Iron Dragon Club." Kendal said as he formed a club out of his arm and hit Carlos and shoved him right outside.

'No way! He's been gone for years, but he can use our father's dragon slayer magic so easily now.' Carlos thought.

"Isn't that lovely?" Kalvero said. "Brothers that haven't seen each other in a long time are getting reacquainted. Those moments really touch your heart." Kendal walked outside with Carlos lying on the ground. Carlos wasn't giving up yet.

"I'm not done!" Carlos said as he got back up to try and attack again, but Kendal drove his knee in his gut again. Then, Kendal gave him a strong uppercut.

'How can this be? I've trained. I've got stronger for all these years.' Carlos thought as he was getting beaten. Kendal grabbed Carlos by the face and shoved him to the ground. Kendal grabbed Carlos' collar and lifted him off the ground.

"You haven't change. You're still too weak. I always was the better fighter." Kendal said. "You know what else….you'll always be too weak."

"Why are you doing this?" Carlos said as he was still set on getting answers.

"I think it's time I put you to sleep for a while." Kendal said as he held up two fingers with his spare arm. "Solid Script: Nightmare."

"What? You learned the same magic Mom can use too?" Carlos said and he got his answer. Nightmare was written on Carlos' forehead in black and red. Everything went dark around him. "What's going on?" Carlos looked around and saw nothing. He felt something grabbed him and saw creeping hands had a hold on him.

"Carlos!" He looked ahead and saw Gale was standing there and was scared. He also saw a monster coming at her.

"Gale!" Carlos shouted as he tried to reach her but couldn't move and was being pulled down. He saw the monster stick out his tongue and grabbed Gale with it eating her. The horror was only starting.

"AAAAWWWWWWGGGGGHHHH!" Carlos' scream could be heard in the guildhall and Nagato couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it. I'm through just standing here." Nagato said as he pushed through and ran to help Carlos.

"Damn it. Get back here." Kalvero said as he went after Nagato. By the time Nagato reach the door, he saw Kendal drop Carlos. Carlos was unconscious and had a blank look in his eyes.

"Kendal, how could you do this to your own brother?" Nagato said.

"Let's go, Kalvero." Kendal said. Kalvero pushed past Nagato and stood next to Kendal.

"Wait. You're not going anywhere till you tell us what you want." Nagato said.

"We only came to deliver a message. Fairy Tail's days of being the number one guild is over." Kalvero said. "That honor will soon belong to our guild."

"We hope to see you in the Grand Magic Games because it won't be as satisfying to take that title from you without a fight." Kendal said. That was all the two of them had to say before they took to the rooftops and jumped from one to the next.

"That wasn't quite what I expected. I was hoping for a little more entertainment." Kalvero said. "Maybe they were all too shocked to see you again. How did you feel about being back home?"

"That place is dead to me." Kendal said as the two of them kept moving.

"Carlos!" Nagato said as he ran to Carlos side and helped him up, but he still wasn't moving. "Carlos, wake up. Say something to me." Some of the other members came running out.

"Is he alright?" Syrus asked.

"I'm not sure." Nagato said. Levy did a little examine and saw the solid script spell on his head.

"It's the Solid Script: Nightmare!" Levy said. She slid her hand over it and erased the word. "That spell is a dangerous one to the mind. It can cause horrible nightmares and you aren't even aware that it's a dream. I can't believe Kendal would do this." Gajeel came over and lifted him up.

"I'll have Wendy take a look at him. Maybe she can help." Gajeel said and carried him back inside.

"What was with those guys?" Lance said.

"Yeah. Why did they attack us like that?" Ul said.

"They said something about us being the strongest guild is over." Nagato said. "Those guys are taking part in the Grand Magic Games."

"Mother, what do you know about this guild?" Syrus asked.

"Not much." Erza said. "Griffon Wing is like any other legal guild, but it isn't among the best like Sabertooth or Lamia Scale. I don't think they've even made it through the qualifications of the Grand Magic Games."

"They must have gained some strength if they were bold enough to attack our guild of all places." Ul said.

"And what about Kendal? Why would he join that guild and why would he help attack us?" Lance said.

"Who cares?!" Nagato shouted. "Kendal must have been aware what would happen if he attacked our guild, but he ignored that thought. Griffon Wing is going to pay for this."

"But what are we going to do about our team?" Syrus said. "The Grand Magic Games are very close and if Carlos isn't able to compete, we're going to have a real problem on our hands."

"We'll figure that out later." Nagato said. "We just need to compete in the Grand Magic Games and hope Griffon Wing is going to be there so we can take them down." Even when one of their members use to be a part of Fairy Tail, Griffon has no idea of the fire they're playing with. We'll see if this Griffon Wing is as tough as they are trying to make it look like they are.


	3. Meet the Rivals

Only a few days have passed and the Grand Magic games has arrived. Wizard guilds from all across are gathering to determine the best of the best. Some guilds like the fabulous Blue Pegasus guild with their master: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.

"Men." Ichiya sighed. "The sweet perfume of youth fills the air. Are you three youngsters ready to make your master and your fathers proud?"

"Yes sir!" The three he was talking to were the three sons of the Trimens and all three of them looked just like their fathers. There's Keith, Hibiki's son, Evan, Eve's son, and Axel, Ren's son.

"Men!"

…

Lamia Scale

Lamia Scale was another guild that was competing in the Grand Magic games and they're pretty tough. The master, Lyon Vastia, was looking forward to this year for this was the year his son was competing.

"Tell me, Levi. Are you ready for the Grand Magic Games?" Lyon asked his son. Levi had silver hair with him wearing silvered colored boots with dark blue pants. He wears a blue shirt with a deep V-neck and wears a dark green mantle with a high color.

"Yes, father. Yuka and Todo are ready as well." Levi said as he gestured to the two friends behind him. Yuka was Yuki's daughter that wore a green kimono with her hair in a braid and luckily she didn't inherit his eyebrows. Todo was the son of Toby in blue jeans and yellow sports top with the guild's mark on his left shoulder, but more human like and not as dense. Whoever Todo's mother was, he took after her.

"What about Rin and Calco?" Lyon asked.

"They're all set. They're just ready for departure." Yuka said.

"Good. This will be the year Lamia Scale claims victory." Lyon said.

…

Mermaid Heel

Mermaid Heel was an all-girl guild with the master being Kagura Mikazuchi, a skilled warrior with a sword just like Erza Scarlet. Kagura was speaking with her daughter. Kora. A young lady who had long black straight hair with a white headband. She wore a white blouse with a white skirt. Kora was down on one knee as she faced her mother.

"Are you ready?" Kagura asked.

"I am. I promise that I won't let you down." Kora said.

"Keep in mind that Erza Scarlet's son, Syrus Scarlet will be competing." Kagura said and that sparked a little something in Kora. Kora got up and left the master's room.

"Nya! Kora!" She was met with a cat-like girl that had brown hair and wore a pink shirt with jean shorts. This was Milly, the daughter of Millianna.

"What is it, Milly?" Kora asked.

"I just want to know what you and your mother were talking about. The Grand Magic Games are coming and I know what you're thinking if you get the chance to face the son of Titania." Milly said.

"Just drop it." Kora said as she tried to walk by.

"Kora, don't do something you'll end up regretting." Milly said, but Kora didn't even listen.

….

Crocus

Crocus, the capital of the country and where the Grand Magic Games are being held. Everyone has gathered for the games and everyone was excited. Nagato and his friends with their parents were walking through the entire city.

"I swear, this place becomes more and more beautiful each time we come here." Ul said.

"I know what you mean. Look at all the flowers." Lilly said.

"It might look nice, but we're not here on vacation." Syrus said.

"You take everything too serious." Lance said. "Learn to lighten up and have some fun. There's no reason we can't enjoy ourselves while we're here."

"I suppose you're right." Syrus said.

"You kids enjoy yourselves. Come tomorrow, the Grand Magic games will start." Erza said.

"But we still don't know what we're going to do about our team. Carlos still isn't able to compete." Ul said. "Wendy is doing her best to get him fully healed, but it will be a while before he's up and running….or fighting."

"Nagato, you're still going to compete, right?" Igneel asked.

"Of course we are. We just need to find a temporary member." Nagato said.

"Well, if you kids don't need us, Gray and I are going to take a romantic walk through the city." Juvia said as she grabbed Gray's arm and dragged him along.

"I already agreed to marry and date you. I thought that mean you be less clingy." Gray said as he was annoyed.

"Better Dad than us." Lance said.

"You said it." Ul said.

"So what should we do until the games get started?" Lucy said.

"I actually want to meet up with Sting and all the others." Natsu said.

"And let me guess, start fighting them before the games begin." Happy said.

"How about our junior champions settled into the hotel." Erza said. "I have a feeling I know how they're going to knock some of the competing guilds out."

"Hang on." Natsu said as he started sniffing the air and was picking up a familiar scent.

"What is it? Smell something delicious because I'm hungry." Nagato said.

"You're always hungry." Lilly said.

"Look who's here!" Natsu turned around and were met with Sting, Minerva, and Rogue of the Sabertooth guild with their being five younger members.

"Sting and Rogue!" Natsu said with joy.

"And Minerva too." Erza said.

"I was hoping to see you here." Sting said as he and Natsu smacked hands together.

"It's been a long time." Rogue said.

"Wow! It's Sabertooth. Those guys are as tough as we are." Lance said.

"Are you kidding? No guild is as tough as we are." Nagato said.

"Sting, you remember our kids?" Lucy said.

"Yeah. I haven't seen you kids in a while. You've all gotten big." Sting said. He stepped aside and showed the others. "I bet you remember my son, Lee." Lee looked like his father with him wearing a blue jacket with a grey shirt and wore white pants.

"Barely, but it is great to see you again." Nagato said.

"Yeah. It's been a long time." Lee said. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang. We got Rona here." Rona was Rufus' daughter. She wore a hat and mask like him with her blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore a white blouse with a red top over it and wore a red skirt with boots that went up to her knees.

"Hello." Rona said.

"There's also Owen." Owen was Orga's son. He had Orga's wild hair with some muscles with him wearing grey pants with Sabertooth's green mark on his chest.

"How's it going?" Owen said.

"Allow me. This is my son, Shae." Rogue said as he introduced his son. Shae had black hair like his father and wore a dull white sweater and black pants with him wearing a black cape with a high collar. He didn't even bother with a greeting.

"And let me introduce my daughter, Athena." Minerva said. Athena had black hair with a couple small braids on the sides with her wearing a blue dress that showed off her legs and wore blue gloves that went up to her shoulders.

"A pleasure to see all of you." Athena said. Sting looked down as he felt a tug on his pants.

"Daddy, you're forgetting someone."

"Sorry, Princess. You guys remember my little princess, Star?" Sting said. Star looked just like her mother, Yukino, and she was only about nine. She had her mother's hair with green and blue sparkling shirt and blue skirt.

"Hi." Star greeted. When Igneel looked at her, his face got warmed and his heart was pounding with him not being able to stop smiling. Lucy looked down as she saw Igneel holding her leg.

"Mommy, I'll brush my teeth every night if you tell Star how great I am." Igneel said.

"You're suppose to be doing that on a regular basis." Lucy said.

"Isn't that sweet? He's got a little crush on Star. How adorable." Erza said.

"Erza." Minerva said to get her attention. "While I am looking forward to these games, I want you to know that my daughter won't lose if she and your son have to face each other."

"That's right. Syrus, you better prepare yourself if we go against each other." Athena said.

"Only if you're ready to be beaten." Syrus said and competitive sparks were flying between the two.

"Ooh! I see romance sparks flying." Lance whispered. He had a tendency of coming up with ridiculous ideas like that.

"You're nuttier than your mother and that's saying something." Syrus said as he pushed him away.

"We better go to our hotel. See you later. Especially you, Miss Beauty." Owen said as he clicked and pointed at Ul and she shivered at the thought of him flirting.

"Don't worry about him. He's a womanizer." Rona said.

"I hope to see you in the main event." Lee said.

"You can count on it. I'm aiming to win these games." Nagato said and competitive sparks were flying between those two as well.

"Stop wasting energy, Lee. Let's go." Shae said.

"Sheesh. You need to lighten up. Crack a smile or something." Lee said as Sabertooth left.

"You all should get to the hotel as well." Erza said.

"Right. Let's get going." Syrus said as all of them got moving. However, over in a window, someone was watching them and two other people in there were Kendal and Kalvero.

"It looks like we found our competition."

"We didn't get the chance to see what those punks are really made of." Kalvero said.

"That's fine."

"So what's the plan, Shadin?" Kendal said.

"Our go-to plan." Shadin said as he smirked through the shadows. "Crush all those who stand in our way." Nagato felt someone watching them. When he turned to the window, there wasn't anything in there.

"Is something wrong?" Lance asked.

"Thought I heard something." Nagato said and kept moving. 'I know I did. I know Griffon Wing is somewhere around here and they're going to pay for what they did. No one attacks our guild.'

…..

The Hotel

The team was just relaxing in their hotel. Night soon came and the Fairy Tail team was just chilling in the hotel with Lilly.

"Lilly….wouldn't you rather hang out with Mom and Dad?" Nagato said.

"No. Mom said I can stay here as long as I don't bother you guys." Lilly said.

"We've got some fierce competition." Lance said. "Sabertooth will be a force to be reckoned with just like this Grifffon Wing."

"Don't forget the other guilds. We've got Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus to deal with and possible Quattro Cerberus." Ul said.

"I wonder what we have to do first." Nagato said.

"Up and about everyone!" All of them heard someone's voice. They looked out the window and saw a giant hologram of a man with brown hair in a white suit.

"Who is that?" Lance said.

"My name is Mansin. With Mato's retirement, I'll be acting as referee and your play-by-play man. We're going to start the first part of the Grand Magic Games."

"Already? This isn't good. I thought we would have until morning to decide on our replacement member." Syrus said.

"We're now going to make our way to the first event and all five members of a team must participate." Mansin said. Wooden stairs appeared y all the hotel windows and led to the first obstacle they need to get through, but without their fifth member, the Fairy Team might have already lost. "It's time for the Sky Labyrinth."


	4. Twists and Turns

"We have to make it through that? That thing goes in more directions than my Mom's imagination." Ul said as they all saw the Sky Labyrinth. All the guilds had to make their way through the strange maze, but the Fairy Tail team had a problem. They were short by one member and all five members needed to make it through the maze.

"What do we do? I thought we would at least have until tomorrow morning. Everyone else must be at the other hotel that isn't for competitors." Nagato said. "None of them will make it in time."

"Even if we make it through that maze, we won't advance without a fifth member." Syrus said.

"Oh man. This is very bad." Lance said.

"We've got to do something. Everyone else is getting ahead of us." Ul said. Lilly put some thought into this and she pulled out her celestial keys. She might have only a few silver ones with Capricorn and Gemini, but she was still considered a member of Fairy Tail. Nagato and the others were arguing and trying to figure out what to do.

"Guys!" All of them looked out the window and saw Lilly on the stairs.

"Sis! What are you doing?" Nagato said.

"What does it look like? Let's go before everyone else gets too far ahead." Lilly said and was running up to the labyrinth.

"Lilly, get back here!" Nagato said as he went after her.

"I thought she was suppose to be the smart one." Ul said and the other three decided to go after her as well. Lilly was ahead and made it to the labyrinth. When she did, she thought it was crazier looking up close.

"Unreal. I can't even tell which way is up anymore." Lilly said. She felt Nagato place his hand on her shoulder and the others caught up to her.

"Lilly, you're not taking part in this. You're going right back down." Nagato said.

"Problem." Lance said. Nagato turned around and saw the wooden stairs they used collapsed.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Lilly said and she was actually happy with that fact.

"She's right. At least she counts as a fifth member, but we'll have to keep going." Syrus said. Nagato didn't like it, but it didn't look like there was any way out of this.

"Fine, but we do the heavy lifting." Nagato said.

"I can help." Lilly said.

"Let's talk about it later. Everyone else got a head start on us." Ul said as she ran out ahead and everyone else went after her.

"Ul, do you even know where we're going?" Syrus asked and that had her stop suddenly.

"Nope." Ul said.

"Okay. We need to think about this." Syrus said. "The Domas Flau is where the main event for the Grand Magic Games. I'm certain that is where we need to go."

"So which direction is that?" Lance asked. None of them got to answer as they were feeling something moving. They all felt the floors began to shift around.

"What's happening?" Lilly said.

"It's this maze's design." Syrus said as he saw some members of the other guilds falling. "It's designed to cut down some of the teams to just eight since eight guilds always compete in the main event. Try not to fall out or we'll be disqualified."

"Lilly, hold on to me. Everyone, grab onto something." Nagato said. Nagato grabbed on an edge and Lilly grabbed him. Ul formed her ice around her and Lance so they don't fall out. Syrus was able to jump from one spot to the next and avoid falling out.

"Oh man." Nagato said as his motion sickness was starting to get to him.

"No, Nagato! You can't get sick now." Lilly said as his grip started to slip. Lilly acted fast and grabbed one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the Sea Goat: Capricorn!" Capricorn emerged through a light and grabbed a hold of Lilly and Nagato.

"I have you Lady Lilly and Sir Nagato." Capricorn said.

"Thank you, Capricorn." Lilly said. "Now if I can only tell which way is up and this thing stop twisting and turning, I be a whole lot better."

….

Fairy Tail

Igneel was fast asleep while Natsu was wide awake. He looked out the window as he saw the labyrinth turning around and saw some of the other guilds fall right out.

"Do you think they're okay?" Happy asked as he flew next to Natsu. "What if they've already fell out?"

"No way. I'm sure Nagato and the others are doing just fine." Natsu said.

"But there's a problem. Don't all five members of a team have to take part?" Happy asked. "They still don't have a fifth team member. What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about." Natsu said. That was when Lucy came in the room.

"Natsu, something isn't right." Lucy said.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked.

"It's Lilly. I had Cana go and get Lilly to bring her back here, but Cana said Lilly wasn't there when she made it to the hotel." Lucy said.

"Really?" Natsu said. "She shouldn't be walking around the city this late at night."

"You don't think Lilly would go with Nagato and the others in the labyrinth, do you?" Happy asked.

"No. Lilly is smarter than to take part in something like this. She doesn't have the experience all these other wizards have." Lucy said.

"Maybe, but she could be in trouble." Natsu said. "Lucy, you stay here in case she comes to the hotel. Happy and I will go out and find her." Natsu and Happy left, but none of them knew that they were wrong about Lilly.

…..

The Labyrinth

The Labyrinth stopped turning and the Fairy Tail team was on the move again. Syrus led the way in the direction of the arena.

"Syrus, are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Lance asked.

"Positive. I kept my eye in the same direction as to where the arena is at." Syrus said. All of them ran by, but Lilly spotted something.

"Guys, wait a minute. Come take a look at this." Lilly said. All of them went back and saw something horrible. They found another team from a different guild, but all the members were incredibly hurt and part of the maze was torn up.

"Oh man." Nagato said as they all looked around. "What happened here?"

"It looks like a tornado went through this place." Ul said.

"Who could have done this?" Syrus wondered.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Lilly asked as she tried to get one to wake up. She turned the wizard around and saw something on him. "Guys, look!" They all gathered around and saw a mark was painted on the beaten wizard's stomach. It was a G with a wing on it.

"We've seen this before." Lance said.

"Griffon Wing." Syrus said. The mention of their name made Nagato's blood boil. "This was no simply fight. Those guys completely demolished this team. They're all badly hurt."

"How could they be this cruel?" Lilly said. "The Grand Magic Games are suppose to be a great time with friendly competition, but those guys just took it way too far."

"They're going to get it. They can't treat people like this." Nagato said.

"Luckily for us, they left a path for us to follow." Syrus said. "I like to give these guys some payback too, but it will have to wait. Looks like they're heading in the same direction we were."

"Good. If I see those guys, they are going down. I'm getting all fired up." Nagato said as he went down the same way Griffon Wing went.

"Wait for the rest of us." Ul said as all of them went after him. Nagato took a few twists and turns in this maze until he saw something. He found another team badly hurt and more of the maze broken up.

"How awful." Lilly said as she felt sorry for that poor team. Nagato tightened up his fist as he took in this horrible sight.

"Those bastards." Nagato said. "Enough, Griffon Wing! Stop hurting innocent people! If you want a real fight, fight us right here, right now." He called out as he was ready to make those guys pay here and now.

"Moron!" Ul said as she smacked him right on the back of the head. "Are you trying to get us killed or out of the Grand Magic Games? We can't fight Griffon Wing now."

"Aw! You two make such an adorable couple." Lance said.

"We're not a couple!" Nagato shouted.

"Now is not the time for your crazy imagination." Ul said.

"Forget it. Griffon Wing is still ahead. Let's keep moving." Syrus said. It wasn't easy, but they were able to make it through the maze. They looked ahead and they saw a sign with the word Finish lighten up and Mansin was standing right in front of a door.

"We made it!" Lance cheered. All five of them headed for the door with Mansin greeting them.

"Nagato and Lilly Dragneel, Syrus Scarlet, Ul and Lance Fullbuster, congratulations." Mansin said. "Thanks to you five, your guild, Fairy Tail, has made it pass the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games."

"Great. If you don't mind if I ask, what place did we come in?" Ul said.

"You actually took third place, but I can't tell you who else made it through until day one tomorrow." Mansin said.

"Third place? That's not so bad." Lance said.

"I'm betting the other two teams are Sabertooth and Griffon Wing." Syrus said.

"That's fine with me. Those guys better watch out. Especially Griffon Wing. It's payback time." Nagato said. Soon, one by one, the other spots were filled in and the eight teams that was necessary for the Grand Magic Games was decided. Who will win and who will walk away?


	5. Bullseye

The time has come. The Grand Magic Games have begun as everyone in the arena was gathering. People from all over to see who will be the best guild in all of Fiore this year.

"Welcome, everyone!" Mansin said into a microphone as he stood in the center of the arena. "The time has come for the X812 Grand Magic Games. Guilds from all across Fiore have come here to decide who will become the number one guild. Hundreds of guilds have come, but there are only eight remaining thanks to the preliminaries. For the next five days, we're going to have magic filled fun. Now, please give a warm welcome to her majesty….Queen Hisui." Hisui came out into her own seat with Arcadios behind her. She waved out to her beloved citizens as she took her seat.

"Wow. Hisui looks amazing." Juvia said with her and the rest of the guild in their own section.

"Yeah. It has been a long time since we've last seen her." Levy said. Natsu was excited for the games to start, but he looked over and saw Lucy was worried.

"You okay, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Lucy asked.

"I think she's incredibly lucky." Igneel said as he was moping.

"She will be fine." She looked over to see a fully restored Carlos. Carlos would have jumped in and take part in the games, but there was a change of plans.

….

Flashback

"No. Absolutely not." Lucy said. Lucy and the other just found out that Nagato and the others made it through the preliminaries. That also meant Lucy and Natsu found out that Lilly is taking part in the Grand Magic Games.

"I want it on the record that this was not my idea." Nagato said as he was trying to avoid blame.

"Mom, we didn't had a choice. If I didn't step in, Nagato and the others would have been disqualified." Lilly said.

"That doesn't mean you should compete." Lucy said.

"Come on. Wendy was about my age when she first competed." Lilly said.

"That might be so, but the wizards competing have far more experience than you do." Nagato said.

"Yeah. Plus I'm feeling much better." Carlos said.

"Please. I want to have a chance to compete in the Grand Magic Games and I've come such a long way." Lilly said. "I want to have the chance to show what I can do."

"It doesn't sound like a good idea." Carlos said. He tried to stay stern, but he saw Lilly look so sad and it's hard to say no to those eyes. "But….I still have a headache and I shouldn't compete unless I'm at one-hundred percent."

"Yay! That means I can compete." Lilly said.

End of Flashback

…

I wasn't easy, but Lilly managed to convince her parents and Erza to compete in the Grand Magic Games. Now that it was all settle, all they can do is sit back and watch.

"That was very sweet of you to give up your spot." Gale said.

"Well, there's always next year." Carlos said.

"Time for us to meet the eight lucky teams that represent their guilds." Mansin said. "Let's start with Quattro Cerberus that sadly came in last."

"Wild!" Quattro Cerberus was the first to come out and all five members were men that looked like they were ready to rock.

"Next, we have fabulous Blue Pegasus in seventh place." Mansin said. Blue Pegasus came out that featured the Trimen juniors with two girls. One was in a pink dress with auburn hair and the other wore a purple dress with brown hair and they both had the guild mark on their left shoulders like all the rest. "Then, we have the rough and tough members of Twilight Ogre in sixth." All the members of Twilight Ogre came out with them looking like thugs.

"You've got to be kidding. Those punks made it this far?" Gray said.

"I guess everyone is lucky now and then." Wendy said.

"Next, we have the lovely ladies of Mermaid Heel in fifth." Mansin said. All the guys were going nuts about them. Kora and Milly were there with a girl that was dressed like a cowgirl with brown hair in a braid. One wore a white sundress with white gloves and had short white hair like Lisanna. The third wore an emerald green skirt and top with purple leggings and had brown hair that was pinned behind her head. "In fourth place is the majestic power of Lamia Scale."

"Check it out!" Gray said. Lamia Scale's team came out that had Todo, Yuka, and Levi. There was also one guy with long spikey green hair and a black headband with black pants and vest with a purple shirt. The one Gray was pointing to was a young boy that looked about the same age as Lilly. He wore a blazer with black pants and red shirt with brown hair that seemed to have a magenta streak through the banes.

"Why does Lamia Scale have a boy that looks about Lilly's age?" Happy wondered.

"Either they're desperate or something else is going on." Erza said.

"They might be in third, but they're consider the strongest right now, we've got Fairy Tail." Mansin said and everyone was thrilled for this team as Nagato and the others came out.

"Oh man. This is awesome!" Nagato said.

"Wow. Being down here is a whole lot different than just watching." Ul said. It might be overwhelming, but a real Fairy Tail wizard doesn't scare them off.

"In second place, we have a new comer to the games. I like to introduce Griffon Wing." Mansin announced. Griffon Wing came out with Kendal and Calvero. Fairy Tail hasn't forgiven those two for what they did. There was also one bald guy with no shirt and black pants with arm bands with a red guild mark on the left side of his head. Another had black hair with a sleeveless black shirt and red pants and black boots with black spikey hair and had a black guild mark on his left shoulder. The one up front had perfectly combed black hair with him wearing a dark grey jacket that went down to his ankles with him wearing a half black and half grey shirt with green pants. That one was Shadin.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail. I'm glad you made it. Of course, we had a little help." Shadin said.

"Are you saying you did that much destruction in the labyrinth so we would follow you and qualify?" Syrus asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Shadin said. "You already know Kendal and Calvero. The bald one is Gunther and the other is Dairo. Just giving you info on who's who."

"Now, I introduce to you the team that came in first place, Sabertooth!" Mansin said and everyone went wild as Sabertooth came and joined the rest of the guild.

"I knew it was them and I'm glad that it was." Nagato said.

"Hey!" Lee said to the Fairy Tail team as they made their way over. "Glad to see you guys made it."

"Likewise, but listen. Watch out for Griffon Wing. These guys are hardcore." Nagato said. Lee didn't understand, but he probably thought it was best to take Fairy Tail's word for it.

"I say more, but I know you all want action." Mansin said. "I'll give a brief explanation on how this is all going to go down. The first five days will be dived up into events and then a total of four battles. However, no one will know what the event is who will be fighting who until it starts up."

"So we won't have a plan until it starts." Lance said.

"We'll start with the first event: Bullseye. Each team needs to select one member to take part." Mansin said.

"So who should we use?" Lilly asked.

"From the name, it sounds like a targeting game." Syrus said as he stepped forward. "I'll take care of it." The cowgirl, whose name is Jessica, stepped forward for Mermaid Heel.

"Sounds like fun. I'll handle this." Jessica said.

"Fine." Kora said. 'I like to take Syrus on myself, but I won't let my personal feelings interfere.' She thought.

"I'll be the one to take this event." Axel said for Blue Pegasus.

"You can count me in." A member of Twilight Ogre said with him carrying an axe. His name was Thoma.

"Wild! I'm in" A member of Quattro Cerberus said with his name Dogger.

"I call the first event!" Owen claimed.

"I shall be the one who succeeds." Yuka said.

"This event is as good as mine." Dairo said. With all eight participants selected, everyone else cleared the field.

"Excellent. Now that we have all the participants, we can get started." Mansin said. Soon an entire town was formed around them and there were target marks all around. "Here's how this game works. The entire town has target marks all over the place. Your goal is to get as many as you can. The amount of targets you hit will determine your teams place. There are hundreds of targets. We'll keep going until there are no targets left, but once a target has been hit, it can't be hit twice."

"I get it." Syrus said. "So even if my team is in third place, if I get the most targets, we'll jump right into first. However, if I get the least, we'll drop to last."

"Let's get this game started. Begin!" Mansin said and a gong was banged.

"I have to work fast." Syrus said as he requipped into a cowboy's uniform with guns and started moving.

"Hey! The cowboy or cowgirl look is my thing." Jessica said as she requipped her own rifle. All the participants spread out in a hurry as they tried to get all he targets. Except for Dairo. He didn't seemed fazed at all by any of this and just started walking.

"Here we go." Syrus said as he started hitting all the targets with his guns. He even put on a little show as he flipped and spun around and hit all the targets.

"Wow! When did Syrus get good with a gun?" Gray said.

"Syrus wanted to be skilled in both long range and close range combat." Erza said. "So he had Alzak and Bisca teach him how to wield a gun."

"Fire away!" Jessica said as she was just as skilled as Syrus was with it.

"Yah!" Thoma said as he slammed his axe down on one of the targets. Owen unleashed his electricity and shot a few targets. Yuka ran on the rooftops and was using her Waves to blast all the targets.

"Rock!" Dogger used sound magic from his voice that was able to hit a few targets.

"Aerial Shot!" Axel used air magic and was blasting all the targets.

"Everyone is giving it their all, but it looks like a race between Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel." Mansin said.

"He's right." Lance said. "Syrus is killing it out there. He really knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, but that Jessica girl has no small feat." Lilly said.

"I think it's safe to say this is between Jessica and Syrus. They're both getting father and father ahead." Nagato said, but Ul didn't look so sure.

"Something wrong, sis?" Lance asked.

"That guy from Griffon Wing. He's not doing anything He's not even trying." Ul said. "Something isn't right with this." All of them looked to see he was just walking and started climbing a building. "What is he up to?"

"Almost half of the targets have been hit." Mansin said. "It's neck-and-neck between Mermaid Heel and Griffon Wing, but it's not over yet." Syrus kept moving around and kept shooting around, but he looked up and spotted Dairo at the top of the tallest building.

"What is he doing up there? He isn't going to get any points." Syrus said.

"Playtime is over." Dairo said as he held up his hand. "Spiral Pain!" The air was distorted and created a powerful vortex that surrounded the entire area. The targets were being hit and the buildings were starting to shatter.

"What's happening?" Syrus said, but got caught in the force of the attack and felt like his body was being torn apart. All the other competitors got hit by the spell as well and all of them were in great pain.

"What is going on?" Mansin said. The vortex cleared away and the entire field was shattered. "Oh my! I think it's safe to say that Dairo obtained all the targets."

"No way! He uses reflector magic just like Macbeth?!" Erza said.

"Excellent." Shadin said, but it wasn't about him pulling ahead.

"It looks like that's all folks. Dairo hit all the targets in one attack." Mansin said. "With that…Griffon Wing is in first place with 10 points. Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel are tied for second with both teams getting 8 points. Sabertooth is in fourth place with 5 points. Lamia Scale is in fifth with 4 points. Blue Pegasus takes sixth with three points. Finally, Quattro Cerberus and Twilight Ogre is tied for last with both getting 2 points." Everyone else was greatly hurt. Syrus was able to pull himself out of the wreckage with Dairo jumping down next to him.

"What was that?" Syrus said with anger.

"What's wrong? If you can't handle the pain, give up." Dairo said with a menacing smirk. Syrus grew anger towards him as he walked away.

"Okay. Time to clear the field as we get ready for the matches." Mansin said. The wreck cleared away and all the participants went back to their teams. Nagato and the others turned back to see Syrus and his eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"Hey, don't' be upset that you lost. You did pretty well." Lilly said.

"That's not what I'm upset about." Syrus said. "That guy from Griffon Wing. He had it written all over his face. He cared more about hurting the other contestants than winning."

"Are you serious?" Nagato said as he can't believe that.

"Here we go. The first match of the day will start as it will be Gunther from Griffon Wing going against Ul Fullbuster of Fairy Tail." Mansin announced.


	6. Ul vs Gunther

"Here we go. The first of the match of the day will start as it will be Gunther from Griffon Wing going against Ul Fullbuster of Fairy Tail." Mansin announced.

"Too bad for you, girly." Gunther taunted. After Griffon Wing completely demolished the first event so easily, the matches have been set for right now. Both competitors stepped forward for this match.

"Come on. Knock this creep into next week." Nagato said.

"If you win, we'll be in the running." Syrus said. Everyone in Fairy Tail wanted the chance to bring Griffon Wing down and that's what Ul is going to do.

'Griffon Wing. They have a lot to answer for.' Ul thought. 'They attacked our guild and hurt Carlos just to get our attention. Then, Syrus said that they cared more about hurting others than winning.' "They're going to pay."

"Look at that. She's all fired up." Natsu said.

"She is going against a member from Griffon Wing. I know she can beat this guy." Gray said.

"Go and get him my sweet Ul!" Juvia cheered. Carlos looked over and saw Erza had a stern and serious look on her face.

"Is something wrong Master Erza?" Carlos said.

"I can't help, but be cautious about that guild. What exactly are they trying to prove?" Erza said. Up in the stands, Hisui was looking forward to this.

"I'm glad to see Fairy Tail is in this year." Hisui said. "It should be a memorable time this year with their children competing."

"It will be amusing…..that is if they don't wreck the entire capital doing it." Arcadios said as both contestants took their places with Mansin in the middle.

"Let me explain how this works." Mansin said. "The winner gets ten points and the loser gets none. If there's a draw, both teams will get five points. You only get thirty minutes."

"Good. Plenty of time." Gunther said.

"I'm not losing to you." Ul said.

"The field is all yours. Let's begin!" Mansin said as the gong ranged and everyone was excited for the battles to start.

"Here we go. Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" Ul formed an axe made from ice, but Gunther jumped over the attack. "Where are you going? Ice-Make: Lance!" Ul created lances of ice and shot them towards Gunter. Gunter didn't seemed worried as he used his bare hands and smashed the ice.

"How did he do that?" Nagato said.

"It seems he's quite skilled." Syrus said.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Ul created another piece of ice in the form of a hammer, but Gunther dived to the side. "Man. He won't stay still."

"Not bad little girl. Now it's my turn." Gunther said as he held up his hand. Ul felt something. She looked behind her and saw a bubble by her back and it burst with it hurting her like she got hit by a fastball.

"Whoa! What was that?" Lucy said.

"Don't know." Levy said. Another bubble formed in front of her and it exploded as well with her being pushed back.

"How did he do that?" Lee wondered.

"Athena, is he using the type of magic you and your mother use?" Shae asked.

"No. It's a form of spatial magic, but it isn't Territory. It's something else, but I don't know what." Athena said.

"The fun is just starting!" Gunther said. Another one of those strange bubbles showed up this time it consumed his right arm.

"What the?" Ul said as she didn't get was going on. She felt something grab her leg and pulled her to the ground. She looked to see it was his arm and it started to drag her back and forth against the dirt.

"Stay strong, Ul!" Lance said.

"You can still win." Lilly said. Ul tried to resist the force and placed her hand on his arm. Ul used her magic and caused ice to freeze up over his arm.

"Woo! Cold!" Gunther said. The arm let go of Ul as she slid against the ground. Gunther's arm came back to him, but had ice on it. "Not bad, little girl." He said as he chop away the ice.

"How did that guy do that?" Gajeel said.

"Don't give up, Ul. Stay strong!" Gray cheered as she got back on her feet.

"How are you doing that? What kind of magic is this?"Ul said.

"It's simple. It's a form of spatial magic called Warp." Gunther said.

"Warp?" Ul questioned.

"It allows me to warp small pockets of space and cause them to combust like what just happened." Gunther said. "It also allows me to warp parts of my body around. The problem is that I can only warp small parts of space so I can't use it around my whole body, but it's still painful."

"Oh boy. Ul might be in trouble." Mansin said. "That magic sounds tricky and painful. No telling how Gunther's going to use it."

"He's right." Erza said. "Ul won't be able to tell where the attack is coming from until it actually happens. She won't have a way to defend against it."

"Now let's really have some fun!" Gunther said as he warped his arm again.

"What are you doing now?" Ul said as she was on guard.

"This is bad. There's no way of knowing where it's going to come from." Erza said.

"Perhaps, but Ul will find a way to beat him. She has to." Carlos said. So far nothing happened as Ul was on the lookout for where that arm might come from.

"Where is it?" Ul whispered as she looked around. The crowd was starting to get impatient as they wanted to see some action. Ul looked towards Gunther, but he made a strange gesture.

"Shh." He held his finger to his mouth as he bent his body and showed he was pointing to her left. Ul looked over to the left to see her guild was cheering for her. Everything seemed normal until she spotted it. No one else saw that Gunther's hand emerged there and it was dangerously close to Gale.

"Gale, behi…." Ul tried to warn her, but Gunther used his magic from behind her and stopped her from warning Gale.

"Ouch. That has to hurt." Igneel said.

"She has no way of defending against those attacks. She needs to finish this soon." Lucy said. Gunther walked over to Ul and bent down to talk to her.

"Be quiet if you want that little fairy to make it." Gunther whispered so not even the dragon slayers can hear him. "Call out to your friends and I'll break her neck."

'What a dirty trick.' Ul thought. She got back up and backed away from Gunther. 'This guy is insane.'

"No one will notice. I even warped my scent around so those dragon slayers can't pick up my scent." Gunther said. "Now, don't say a word or use any magic if you want the girl to live." Ul couldn't let him do this, but she was left with no choice. "Ready for some fun!" Gunther used his magic and Ul was getting blasted and thrown around and there was nothing she could do, but take it.

"What's going on? Why isn't she fighting back?" Gray said.

"Come on. Put up a fight, Ul." Natsu said. Ul was getting thrown around by the attacks and slid against the ground.

"Had enough? I haven't." Gunther said as he unleashed blast after blast and Ul had to endure all of it.

"Why isn't she fighting back?" Lilly said.

"I don't know, but I don't like this." Lance said.

"I don't know what's going on, but Ul isn't putting up a fight. I wonder what's wrong." Mansin said. Ul got hit hard with consecutive attacks and tried to get back up. She looked over to Gale to make sure she was safe.

"You can do it!" Gale cheered, but with that arm hanging so close, she couldn't do anything.

'Everyone….I'm sorry.' Ul thought as there was only one way for her to get out of this. "Okay, enough. I sur…." Ul didn't finish as another blast went off and pushed her down.

"I said no talking!" Gunther said. "You can't surrender. I plan on dragging this out as long as possible. Remember not to talk, but I'll allow screaming." He unleashed blast after blast with Ul being lifted in the air and couldn't move at all.

"Something isn't right. Why hasn't his right arm appeared?" Syrus asked and Lance noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, Lilly. Where's Nagato?" Lance said.

"He was here a minute ago." Lilly said. Nagato was running through the audience and seemed to have meant business.

"I know what's going on. I saw what he's doing!" Nagato said as he hurried through the people before Ul would get seriously hurt. He reached the guild members and grabbed the arm with him burning it and Gunther screaming. "She was protecting Gale the whole time." Gunther pulled his arm back with his arm burned and Ul dropping to the ground.

"Damn him!" Gunther said.

"You're in the clear, Ul! Let him have it!" Nagato shouted as Ul got back on her feet.

"Thanks, Nagato. You're going to pay for that rotten trick!" Ul said as she ripped off her top and her in her bra and shorts.

"Oh my! What is she doing?" Mansin said.

"He's in for it now. When a Fullbuster does that, it means they're getting serious." Lance said.

"Are you trying to seduce me? You're going to need a better body than that." Gunther taunted.

"You're through. Ice-Make:…."

"Not!" Gunther said as he jumped into the air.

"Geyser!" Ul had ice erupt out of the ground. Gunther wasn't expecting that and got caught in the ice. Then, she changed attacks. "Ice-Make: Cannon!" She formed a cannon of ice and shot it out. The cannon hit Gunther in the ice and broke him free with him taking a hard hit. "You're done for!" She ran up the ice as she was ready to deal the final blow. "Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!" Ul formed two swords and cross slashed against Gunther. All of them thought that was over with Ul dealing powerful attacks, but something strange happened. Gunther landed on his feet and Ul was the one that crashed down.

"What?" Gray said.

"Strange, but it looks like Gunther won. That brings Griffon Wing to 20 points." Mansin said. Everyone cheered for Gunther, but Gunther didn't understand how he wasn't even hurt until he looked up to his team.

'Calvero! Nice work!" Gunther thought.

"What happened? Did she run out of magic?" Lilly said.

"No. I know my sister. There's no way she could have fallen like that." Lance said.

"What happened? Was using those three spells too much for her?" Natsu said.

"That's not it. Ul is stronger than that. Something must have happened." Gray said.

"My poor Ul!" Juvia said as she was in tears.

"She didn't run out of magic. It was more like that the damage was dealt to her instead of him." Erza said.

"But how? Is that part of his magic?" Lucy said.

"I don't think so. If it was, there wouldn't be any need to dodge." Erza said. "I think he had outside help."

"Those guys are playing dirty!" Carlos said.

"No." Ul murmured. She wanted to win so badly and failed. Gunther walked over and stomped down on her.

"I told you I win. You're pathetic! You and your entire guild! Accept it!" Gunther said and walked away to leave her in shame. Nagato ran over to help Ul.

"Ul, are you alright?" Nagato said as he tried to help her up.

"No I'm not. They aren't going to get away with this. Griffon Wing is going to pay." Ul vowed. Griffon Wing might be in the lead, but if they want to go to war with Fairy Tail, they're going to get one.


	7. More Competition

"As tough as that last battle was, we must move on." Mansin announced as the Grand Magic Games continued. "Our next match is between Todo of Lamia Scale against Athena from Sabertooth."Both of them stepped out to the arena. "Remember, you only get thirty minutes."

"This should be quick." Athena said.

"Don't underestimate me. You're going down even if you are a girl." Todo said. The gong ran and the match started. Todo had his nails grew out and went to attack.

"Like I said. This will be over quick." Athena said as she held out her hand and a multicolored light showed up and caused an explosion.

….

Fairy Tail

After she lost to Gunther, Ul was taken to the infirmary and Wendy was healing her up. Her parents and friends were there and she took some hard hits, but Wendy was able to handle it.

"Okay. That should do it." Wendy said, but Ul was still upset that she lost to that guy.

"Ul, don't be so hard on yourself. We know he cheated." Gray said.

"That's all the more reason to mope around. I should have seen it coming." Ul said. "It was strange. I felt like I got hit by my own attack."

"How did they do it? No one saw anything." Lilly said.

"We have to consider the members." Syrus said. "Kendal can use iron dragon slayer magic with a bit of solid script and I know that Dairo guy can use reflector magic. That means that the only two that could have done it is that Calvero guy that attacked our guild and that one I believe is the leader."

"Those guys don't seem to care who they hurt." Lance said.

"But I don't understand. Do they want to win that badly?" Lilly said.

"Who cares what they want?" Nagato said. "All that matters is that we take them down and we're going to take them down. No one messes with our guild and gets away with it."

"You're right, but we should focus on the games. Let's get back to our seats." Syrus said. "There are still a few matches going on."

"Ul, do you feel well enough to keep competing." Juvia asked.

"Don't be silly, Mom. Of course I can still compete." Ul said as she got up and went with her friends.

…

The Ring

"If you're just joining us, you just missed two battles." Mansin said. "Athena defeated Todo and scored Sabertooth 10 points. Bringing them to a total of 15. You also just missed Evan from Blue Pegasus take down Miller from Twilight Ogre. That brings Blue Pegasus to 13 points."

"Oh man. The fights are over already?" Nagato said.

"Calm down. There's still one more to get through today." Ul said.

"Yeah. Besides, we shouldn't be surprised that it's over so quickly." Lance said. "Athena is incredibly strong from what I've heard and Twilight Ogre is kind of pathetic."

"It's time for the last match of the day. We've got Noby from Quattro Cerberus going against Emily from Mermaid Heel." Mansin said. Emily was the one in green with both contestants stepping out.

"Are you ready to get…."

"Wild!?" All the members of Quattro Cerberus cheered.

"So loud. It's no wonder Quattro Cerberus doesn't have that many girls in its guild." Emily said. "Try to show some class and sanity."

"How's this?" Noby said as he placed his hands on the ground and used sand magic and shot out a wave of sand, but Emily jumped over it. Emily got over him and shot out her hand that released sparkling gold glitter that got all over him.

"Glitter Bomb!" The glitter all over Nody exploded and he was pushed down by it.

"Whoa! What happened?" Lilly said.

"I've heard of that kind of magic. It's known as glitter magic." Syrus said.

"What's glitter magic?" Nagato asked.

"Glitter magic allows the user to spray magic powder-like substance." Syrus said. "It's highly combustible and hard to shake off." Noby took some hard damage and tried to get back up.

"Had enough?" Emily asked.

"Not even close." Noby said. He created a spiral attack of sand, but Emily shot out the glitter again and it exploded all over the sand. "You can use that on my attacks too?"

"That's right and I'll show you one more trick." Emily said. "Glitter Balls!" She formed multiple balls of glitter and tossed them to Noby. Each one exploded upon contact until Noby was taken down and knocked out. Mansin went over to his side to make sure.

"It looks like that's the match. Emily has won for Mermaid Heel." Mansin said and the crowd cheered for her.

"Oh man. Here I thought glitter was just used for art. Who knew it could be dangerous." Lilly said.

"That's it for day one of the Grand Magic Games and what a day it was." Mansin said as he covered everything that has happened. "Let's go over the scores. Griffon is in the lead with a total of 20 points. Thanks to this win, the lovely ladies of Mermaid Heel are in second with 18 points. Not far behind is Sabertooth in third place with 15 points. The fabulous members of Blue Pegasus is in fourth place with 13 points. Sadly, Fairy Tail is in fifth place with only 8 points. Lamia Scale dropped to sixth place with 4 points. Quattro Cerberus and Twilight Ogre are still tied for last place with only having 2 points." Fairy Tail's team wasn't so thrilled.

"Fifth place? We're not doing so well." Syrus said.

"We're just going to have to do better. We're not going to lose these games. We're not going to lose to Griffon Wing." Nagato said.

…

A Bar

Later that night, Fairy Tail headed out to a bar and doing what Fairy Tail does. Even though they aren't in first, the team did a pretty well job.

"Drink up, everyone! We have a successful first day of the Grand Magic Games to celebrate!" Erza said as everyone was having a great time. Ul seemed to be the only that wasn't all that thrilled.

"What's up with you?" Nagato said as he and the other guys came up to her. "Have a drink or something. Everyone else is having a great time."

"I just don't think we should be celebrating so soon." Ul said. "We're in fifth place and Griffon Wing is beating us badly."

"Try not to let it bother you." Lance said. "We're partying because we did a great job in the Grand Magic Games. Sure you got beat, but…." Ul gave him an annoyed glared and caused him to stop talking. "Shutting up now."

"Don't let it bother you, Ul." Syrus said.

"Yeah. Griffon Wing is so going down." Nagato said.

"You keep talking about Griffon Wing, but don't forget that they aren't our only competition." Syrus said. "Each team has some sort of powerful wizard."

"Hey!" They heard someone call out as the door was thrown open and saw Lee and Shae at the door. "The party can really start now."

"Lee and Shae?" Lance said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nagato said.

"We just wanted to see how you guys were doing." Lee said.

"Even though our guilds are rivals, there's no reason to act as friends towards each other." Shae said.

"Now that's what I call being a good sport." Lance said.

"How are you doing, Ul? That must have been a hard lost against that guy from Griffon Wing." Lee said.

"Nagato and the others were able to cheer me up some." Ul said.

"What about you, Syrus? Owen was upset that he lost the game today. Are you upset about the outcome?" Shae asked.

"Not so much." Syrus said, but he thought back to Dairo and his anger festered inside. 'I'll be better once I get my hands on him.' He thought.

"These Grand Magic Games are turning out to be quite something." Lee said. "I'm actually hoping to see a bikini show like that happened in X791."

"You little pervert." Shae said with an annoyed tone.

"Ul!" All of them looked to the door and saw Levi from Lamia Scale has arrived in the bar.

"Levi?" Ul said.

"Isn't he from Lamia Scale?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. That's Levi Vastia. His father is the master of Lamia Scale." Syrus said.

"What are you doing here?" Ul said.

"I have come for you my dear." Levi said as he took Ul's hand and she already looked annoyed from him. "I know you must be upset after today. I'm here to chase your troubles away. My darling, I am here for you!"

"And I thought Lee had a way with the girls." Shae said.

"What's with that guy?" Lee said.

"He can't take a hint." Lance said.

"Levi, we went out for a few months and broke up a couple years ago." Ul said. "Move on already."

"The hearts wants what the heart wants. My love for you is something that will last for all eternity." Levi said, but Ul wasn't all that flattered.

"Have you been hanging out with my Mom?" Ul asked. Nagato looked around as members of Sabertooth and Lamia Scaled interacted with members of Fairy Tail. He could see how close of friends they were becoming that it almost made Nagato forget their rivals. That's how he was reminded that these guys are his rivals as well.

'Syrus is right.' Nagato thought. 'We've got more competition than just Griffon Wing. If we focus on just Griffon Wing, we won't get ahead. We'll win the Grand Magic Games and beat them all.'


	8. Racer

"It's time to start day two of the Grand Magic Games." Mansin said. The second day of the Grand Magic Games is about to start. The first day might not have gone the way Fairy Tail wanted it to, but they're hoping this time will be different.

"Here we go and this time I'm taking the event." Nagato said.

"Nagato, I know you want some payback, but let's at least see what the event is." Lance said.

"We're about to start the second game. It's called the Racer. Will a member from each team please step forward?"

"Racer? That means it's obviously a racing game." Ul said.

"I'm so taking this one." Nagato said. "I can give myself a boost if I use my flames. I'm going and that's final."

"Nagato, wait!" Lilly said, but he already ran out. "There's a chance of moving vehicles going on. We're done for if he goes out."

"Awesome. Nagato is going out for the event. I'm so doing this." Lee said as he jumped out and went to participate before anyone could say anything.

"Might as well make an even three." Kendal said as he volunteered to head out.

"Very well. Just be on guard. That hothead might want some payback from before." Shadin said.

"If he wants it, I'll crush it." Kendal said and went out to take part in this game. The other competitors from the other teams came out. Levi from Lamia Scale. Winter, the girl with white hair from Mermaid Heel. A big guy named Maul from Quattro Cerberus. Evan from Blue Pegasus. Finally was this thin guy named Shank from Twilight Ogre.

"Now that we have our contestants, I'll explain how this works." Mansin said. "As the name suggests, this is a race."

"And I take it the one who comes in first gets his team ten points." Maul said.

"Exactly." Mansin said. "You'll each be teleported to the same location in Crocus, but it will be a random location. Your task is to race back to the Domas Flau. The first person to make it back to this spot wins."

"Sounds simple enough." Winter said.

"Is there anything we need to know like obstacles or anything?" Levi asked.

"No obstacles at all, but you are allowed to use magic to slow down the other racers." Mansin said.

"Excellent. Twlight Ogre likes to play rough." Shank said.

"So does Griffon Wing." Kendal said.

"Hell yeah. If we can use magic, it will be funny to see you guys burn your feet." Nagato said.

"Dream on. I'm not losing this race to you." Lee said.

"Yeah you are." Nagato said as the two slammed heads together. "I'm taking you down whether we fight, race, or whatever."

"Easy boys. Save it for the competition. If we're all set here, we'll have Racer begin!" Mansin said and the eight who were are participating are transported out of the arena.

…

The Race

All eight of them were teleported outside of the arena. From the looks of their positions, the arena was only a few miles away. A red light shined over them.

"When the light turns green, you're all set to go." Mansin said with speakers for his voice to be heard. All of them lined up and took their positions. "Here….we….go!" The light turned green and all of them started running, but Kendal jumped into the air. "What's this? Kendal jumped into the air instead."

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Kendal used the breath attack and all the other contestants got hit with the iron whirlwind blowing them all around. Kendal formed his club arm and grabbed a roof to pull him out. Nagato saw what he did and hated it.

"That does it." Nagato said as he got up and went after him.

"You're not leaving me out." Lee said as he followed after and soon the others did as well.

….

Fairy Tail

"That was a cheap shot." Natsu said.

"I don't think he cares. Magic is allowed." Erza said.

"That guy is a real creep like all the other members of Griffon Wing. Why can't they play fair?" Igneel said.

"Igneel, maybe you should be careful about what you say about Kendal." Lucy said. Igneel didn't understand until he saw the sad looks on Levy and Gajeel and felt bad. He also heard Carlos pound the wall.

"Kendal." Carlos said as he hated the person his twin has become. Gale looked back and forth between her parents and brother. She might know Kendal, but that's still his brother and she doesn't like what he's doing to them.

…

The Race

Kendal still maintained the lead, but Nagato and Lee weren't that far behind. Nagato seemed to have forgotten about Griffon Wing as his competitive side was more focused on Lee as the two ran side by side and trying to pull ahead of the other.

"I'm the one who is going to win." Nagato said.

"No way. I'm winning." Lee said. The two of them ran like that until they saw a plaza coming up. The two of them separated and jumped high into the air. "We're flying now." Lee like it until he saw a fireball thrown at him, but was able to avoid it. "Hey!" Nagato gave an innocent smile, but Lee knew better and the two of them started throwing fire and light at the other.

….

Fairy Tail

"Is it me or does Nagato seem to be enjoying himself?" Juvia said.

"He does seem to be grinning away, but then again he acts like his idiot father sometimes." Gray said.

"Hey!" Natsu said as he tried to reach out to Gray, but some of the other members were holding him back. "Are you saying I don't know what I'm doing and did you just insult my son?"

…

The Race

The other guilds weren't out of the race yet with Evan, Maul, and Shank trying to catch up. Levi had the idea of forming a path of ice to avoid turns and buildings.

"With it being a straight shot, I'll make it to the arena in no time." Levi said.

"So will I." Levi looked to the right and saw Winter using the same idea. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow your idea."

"She can use ice magic too?!" Levi said. Maul looked up and saw what those two were doing.

"No fair. Not happening." Maul said as he used his great strength and jumped into the air with him smashing the ice paths they formed and caused them to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, but this is as far as the rest of you going. Blizzard!" Evan used snow magic and created a powerful blizzard as cover and kept going.

"The cold doesn't affect me." Levi said as he and Winter kept moving. Maul and Shank wasn't giving up either as they both pushed through the blizzard and kept going.

"Everyone is doing their best to make sure the others don't get ahead, but Kendal from Griffon Wing is still holding his lead." Mansin announced. Kendal kept going and was close to the arena. Once he makes it to the mountain it's on, he just needs to climb some stairs. He looked back and saw Nagato and Lee weren't that far behind. So he turned around to face them.

"What's he doing?" Lee said.

"Uh oh." Nagato said as he knew trouble was coming.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Kendal said. He stretched out his clubs and hit both of them in the stomach and pushed the both of them into a couple walls.

"Ouch. That's brutal. Kendal hanged back just to attack them." Mansin said. Kendal kept going and was going to reach the steps to the arena soon. Lee and Nagato pushed themselves out of the ruble.

"I'm not beat yet." Nagato said. Lee looked behind him and saw the other runners were starting to catch up.

"Looks like I have no choice." Lee said as he took something out. Nagato saw it and it was a gold key.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nagato said.

"Open! Gate of the Balance! Libra!" Lee said. There was a bright light and the celestial spirit, Libra emerged. "Libra put these guys in their place."

"As you wish." Libra said. Libra used gravity magic and had Nagato and all the others pinned to the ground. Kendal wasn't because he was out of Libra's reach.

"Whoa! I didn't see that summoning coming." Mansin said.

"What gives? I thought you use dragon slayer magic like your father." Nagato said.

"I usually do, but I had my mom teach me celestial magic for special occasions like right now." Lee said.

….

Sabertooth

Yukino stepped forward so she can get a better look to how Lee was using her magic.

"Nice work on giving him those keys." Sting said.

"I know he prefers to use your dragon slayer magic, but I'm glad that there are times he does use celestial magic." Yukino said.

"Go, Lee." Star cheered. "Win this race. The scary guy is getting away."

"I still can't believe that's Gajeel's son." Rogue said.

"You're right. Especially since he's part of the guild that's being brutal." Minerva said. "Perhaps we should do Fairy Tail a favor and keep an eye on them."

"Listen to you milady. I figured you would only look out for us." Sting said with Minerva getting a little embarrassed.

…

The Race

"Argh! I've got to keep going. I'm not going to lose." Nagato said as he tried to get up, but the gravity around him kept him weighted down.

"Wow! You're a real glutton for pain." Lee said since none of the others were able to move. Nagato kept pushing himself as he tried crawling with his good arm. Lee saw how hard he was pushing himself, but he was confused about something. "I don't get it. Can you explain something?"

"What is it?!" Nagato said.

"Why are you so passionate about the Grand Magic Games?" Lee said. "We all came here to compete and we all came here to win. Yet you seem to be more determined than anyone and you're pushing yourself. It can't be just because you want to win. There has to be another reason."

"The reason is for our parents!" Nagato said. Lee wasn't expecting that answer and none of the older members of Fairy Tail were either. "They're considered heroes through all of Fiore. They risked their lives countless times and saved countless lives. I don't know if we can ever live up to their legacy, but the least we can do is win these games." All of them touched that Nagato would go through so much pain and trouble for them. Feeling he can't live up their legacy, he wants to win this for them. "We're doing this for them and there's no way….there's no way any of them would give up! So there's no way I'll give up either!" His dedication allowed him to break Lirba's gravity grasp on him and he got going.

"Oh Nagato!" All the older generation shed tears and some of the audience. Where would you meet a boy that would go through that much trouble for his parents? Even Lee was amazed. Nagato got to running again and was using his flames to give himself a boost.

"You should know that too….Kendal!" Nagato shouted as Kendal was near the top of the stairs, but there's still time for Nagato to catch up. He used those flames of his and gave himself a jumbo boost as he leaded from one section of steps to the next. Kendal made it to the top and ran inside. The finish line was just up ahead, but Nagato was able to catch up. "Here we go!" Nagato gave himself one last boost and was flying through the air. Kendal was dangerously close to the finish, but Nagato held out his arm and, in a close finish, Nagato grabbed the sash.

"He's done it!" Mansin said. "Nagato finishes in first place and scores 10 points. Kendal finishes a second behind and scores 8 points." Everyone was misty eye of Nagato's declare and they all cheered for him. Nagato gave Kendal a harsh glare.

"You of all people should know what family is about in our guild." Nagato said. "Which is why I don't understand why you just left us."

"Whatever." Kendal said as he just walked off and the race was finishing up. Lee finished in third and got 6 points. Levi got 5, Winter got 4, Evan got 3, Shank got 2, and Maul only got 1. Nagato looked over to the scoreboard.

Griffon Wing: 28

Mermaid Heel: 22

Sabertooth: 21

Fairy Tail: 18

Blue Pegasus: 16

Lamia Scale: 9

Twilight Ogre: 4

Quattro Cerberus: 2

They might have jumped up slightly, but this is far from over.


	9. Soul Manipulation

The second day of the Grand Magic Games isn't over. Nagato might have one the event and had Fairy Tail jump up one spot, but there's still the matches to get through.

"That was quite the show we got during Racer, but the fun isn't over yet." Mansin announced. "We're about to start the first match of day two. Match one features Tubine from Twilight Ogre going against Yajack from Quattro Cerberus." Both of the contestants stepped out to the ring.

"This match is beneficial to both sides." Ul said.

"What do you mean?" Lilly said.

"Well, both teams are in last place, but if either one wins, their guild will jump straight to the double digits since a win is worth ten points." Ul explained.

"Yeah, but that Yajack has it in for him." Syrus said. "I've heard about Tubine. He has a reputation of being one of the roughest members of Twilight Ogre."

"He just looks like a punk like all the rest." Nagato said.

"Shouldn't you be sitting down or something after that sprint?" Lance said.

"No way that I'm missing this." Nagato said. The gong rang and the battle started.

"Let's do this." Yajack said. He reached for a hood he had over his head and let it down with his extremely long black hair came out and stretched out. "Hair strangle." His hair stretched out and was heading for Tubine.

"Oh my! This could be a HAIRY situation." Mansin joked, but no one really laughed. Tubine didn't seemed worried.

"Nice try, loser." Tubine said as he was able to grab his hair.

"Yo man, let go of my hair!" Yajack said as he tried to get out, but Tubine used lightning magic and the magic traveled from Yajack's hair and electrocuted Yajack himself.

"Let's go for a little ride." Tubine said as he spun Yajack around by the hair and Yajack was sliding against the ground in circles.

"He's going to have such a mess called hair after this battle." Lilly said.

"Told you this guy was rough." Syrus said. Tubine thought enough was enough as he pulled Yajack in. He had electricity around his fist and pounded Yajack right in the face and had him hit the wall. Mansin went over to take a look and it didn't look good.

"It looks like that's it for Yajack. The winner of the first match is Tubine." Mansin said. Tubine stood like he was already the champ. "That gives Twilight Ogre 10 points and brings them to the double digits of 14. That puts them ahead of Lamia Scale, but they still have a long way to go. Now, we'll start the second match. We'll have Calvero from Griffon Wing going against Rona from Sabertooth."

"Rona!" Nagato said.

"She better be careful. Griffon Wing will try anything so that they win." Syrus said. Meanwhile, Rona was excited it was her turn to fight.

"Go get him, Rona." Owen said.

"This match is as good as ours. Rona's magic is a force to be reckoned with." Athena said.

"Rona!" Lee said to get her attention. "Be careful. Nagato warned me to watch out for those guys from Griffon Wing."

"Not to worry. It will be over so quickly that no one will remember it." Rona said as she went out for battle.

"Good luck. You can win." Shae said and Rona blushed a little under her mask. At the same time, Calvero was prepared for this battle.

"You're going against a member of Sabertooth. They're as strong as Fairy Tail." Shadin said. "Show no mercy."

"When have I ever done that?" Calvero said and went out to win. Both of them came forward for their battle.

"Rona, better be careful. That's the same creep that attacked our guild." Ul said. "Anyone got a clue as to what kind of magic he uses."

"No. Watch carefully." Syrus said. Even Hisui had her suspicions about the guild.

"Griffon Wing. That guild seems like a dangerous one." Hisui said.

"I agree." Archadios said. "They seem to have more intention on hurting the other guilds and they seem to be doing it just so they can win."

"Archadios, I want you to keep a close eye on that guild and if you see them up to anything, apprehend them at once." Hisui said.

"Understood." Archadios said.

"The second match can begin!" Mansin said and the gong went off.

"Allow me to begin." Rona said as she brought two fingers to head. "Memory-Make: Shadow Dragon Roar!" A blast of shadows shot out, but Calvero moved to the side and avoided the attack.

"Memory-Maker magic. This should be interesting." Calvero said.

"How did she use dragon slayer?" Lilly asked.

"Memory-Make? Hey, Ul, you use maker magic." Nagato said. "Do you know anything about this form of maker magic?"

"My Dad has told me about it." Ul said. "The user can use anything they remember. They can even create their own spells based off their memories."

"You might have avoided that attack, but let's see how you deal with this one." Rona said. "Memory-Make: Lightning of Holy Light." She formed lightning bolts of white lightning and shot them out with Calvero.

"Alright! She got him!" Lee said. They thought Rona had this in the bag, but they were wrong. Calvero stood up like he wasn't even hurt and Rona felt some sort of pain come over her.

"What's happening? Why is my attack hurting me?" Rona said as she held herself and dropped to her knees.

"That's just what happened with me!" Ul said as she remembered how her battle with Gunther ended.

"Painful, isn't it?" Calvero said.

"What did you do?" Rona said.

"Allow me to explain. My magic is a form of black magic." Calvero said. "There's magic like human possession and animal possession, but my magic is special. It's called soul manipulation."

"Soul manipulation? I'm not familiar with that kind of magic." Rona said.

"There is a living essence inside of everything." Calvero said. "People, plants, even rock. My magic allows me to control that spiritual energy to how I see. I was able to switch the spiritual energy inside you and me and when that happens, all the pain I received becomes your pain."

"I had no idea a power like that even existed." Athena said.

"Oh man. This doesn't look good for Rona." Owen said.

"Let's not lose hope." Shae said.

"So that explains what happened at our guild." Syrus said.

"And he was the one responsible for what happened during my match." Ul said. His form of magic sounds dangerous for Rona was already on her knees. That didn't mean she was giving up as she got right back on her feet.

"You still want some more?" Calvero said.

"I'm not just going to give up." Rona said. "Surrendering would be a disgrace to my guild. Memory-Make: Roar of the Holy Shadow." Rona used a mixture of the two dragon roars.

"You're maker magic is impressive." Calvero said as he moved his cape and showed he had a body suit that looked like it was made of black and purple colored muscles. "However, you don't know what I can truly do." He used his magic and formed a rock wall to block the attack. He then used the rocks to have them slam against Rona.

"Rona!" Lee shouted.

"I'm not done. Fairy Tail didn't get a good look at what I could do, but they will now." Calvero said as he held out his hand. Rona felt some sort of pain and she was being lifted off the ground.

"What kind of magic is this?" Rona said as she was feeling her very soul was being crushed literally.

"The dangerous kind." Calvero said. He thrusted his arm and sent Rona flying into the wall.

"Rona!" Sabertooth called out. Rufus was the most concerned for his daughter's wellbeing. When the dust cleared away, Rona was knocked out.

"Unreal! A member of Sabertooth has lost." Mansin said.

"Rona!" Lee and Shae shouted as they both jumped down and ran to her side to try and help her.

"Rona, are you okay? Speak to us." Shae said.

"That was easier than I thought." Calvero said. "This just shows that times are changing. The strong become the weak."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lee said.

"Sabertooth was once the strongest, but not anymore." Calvero said. "You will fall just like all who dare to challenge us."

"Is that so?" Lee said as he was ready to deck this guy.

"No, Lee. Save it for the finals." Shae said. Lee knew it could be troubling for their team if he starts a fight now. So he decided to let it go and help Rona.

"I can't believe that a member of Sabertooth got beaten by those creeps." Lilly said.

"They're not playing around. They're more dangerous than I thought." Syrus said.

"That's not going to scare us. We're taking them down." Nagato said.

"With that battle over, Griffon Wing gets another 10 points for a total of 38." Mansin said. "They just keep racking up the points. Let's see how the next match goes as it will be Keith from Blue Pegasus going against Jessica from Mermaid Heel."

"A male member of Blue Pegasus going against a girl? This might not end so well for him." Lance said as both of them came out on the field.

"It's such a shame. If I have to take you out, I rather it be out to dinner." Keith said. The girls were going nuts for him even when he was flirting with another girl.

"Wow. It looks like we have a fan favorite this time." Mansin said. "Uh oh. I think we lost some tops up there."

"Don't expect me to be flattered because you're a great looking boy. I'm winning for my guild at all costs." Jessica said. "I surely hope you don't go easy on me either just because I'm a girl."

"As you wish. I aim to please all women." Keith said and their match started.

"Here we go! I'll end this here!" Jessica said as she requipped a gun and shot a magic blast, but Keith put up a data wall and blocked it.

"Hey, be careful. Killing is prohibited." Mansin said.

"Don't worry. I have my weapons set to stun." Jessica said.

"I know your form of requip is the gunner, but if those weapons of yours can't reach me, they won't work." Keith said. He unleashed data blasts, but Jessica jumped out of the way. She requipped again to a couple rifles.

"Barrage Shot!" Jessica said. She unleashed a barrage of shots, but not a single one was getting through Keith's wall.

"Wow! Is this girl a long lost relative to Bisca and Alzak?" Nagato said as she seemed just as skilled with a gun as they are.

'This isn't working. I need to find a way around.' Jessica thought and soon came up with an idea as she requipped to something similar to a miniature bazooka.

"Sorry, my dear, but no matter what you try won't work. I'll make it up to you by taking you out for the night of your life." Keith said.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're going solo in that night." Jessica said. "Flash Shot!" She shot out a ball of light and when it made contact with the wall, it created a blinding flash of light.

"Aw! I can't see." Keith said as he tried to look away. When he felt the light fade away, he looked to see Jessica was gone.

"Look at that. That light has made Jessica vanish." Mansin said.

"Over here." Keith looked behind him to see Jessica with another gun. "Sleep Shot!" Jessica fired and shot Keith right in the back. That shot was like a tranquilizer and put him right to sleep. "He'll be out for a while. Sleep Shot puts everyone out for a few good hours."

"Nice tactic." Mansin said. "She used the light as the light as a diversion and scored Mermaid Heel 10 more points and they maintain their lead in second place with 32 points."

"Wow! Mermaid Heel is really stepping it up this year." Ul said.

"Great battle, folks." Mansin said. "Now let's move on to match four. The last match of the day and it features our two youngest members. First, we have Fairy Tail's Lilly Dragneel…"

"Finally, it's my turn." Lilly said.

"Go get him, kid." Lance and Syrus said.

"Vs….Rin from Lamia Scale!" Mansin said with Rin being the young boy from the team.

"Oh yeah. It's my turn." Rin said. The two youngest members out of everyone in these games are going against each other. We'll soon see what kind of battle this one will be.


	10. Air Prodigy

"Great battle, folks." Mansin said. "Now let's move on to match four. The last match of the day and it features our two youngest members. First, we have Fairy Tail's Lilly Dragneel…"

"Finally, it's my turn." Lilly said.

"Go get him, kid." Lance and Syrus said.

"Vs….Rin from Lamia Scale!" Mansin said with Rin being the young boy from the team.

"Oh yeah. It's my turn." Rin said.

'Lilly!' Lucy thought as she was concerned how her daughter would do. At least it was assuring knowing she was going to face someone her own age.

"No one knows how strong Rin is. They'll be in for a surprise." Levi said. Rin was really excited for this match.

"Go and do your best." Yuka said.

"I will." Rin said.

"Don't go easy just because your opponent is a girl. Go give Lamia Scale a win." Lyon said. Both of the youngest members went out to the ring and were ready to face each other in battle.

"Hi, I'm Lilly. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Rin said. "Maybe when this battle is over we can have a nice dinner. Lilly was a little surprised since that sounded like something a member of Blue Pegasus would say. "I get that reaction a lot. You might not know this, but Axel is my older brother."

"Your brother! But you two are in different guilds!" Lilly said.

"Yeah. I'm not really into all that fabulous stuff Blue Pegasus has." Rin said. "So our mother told me about Lamia Scale and let me stay with her cousin Chelia. I'll tell you more over dinner." He even gave her a wink, but Lilly wasn't flattered.

"Hey! Who does he is flirting with my little girl?!" Natsu said as the other members tried to hold him back.

"Do you know the meaning of cool it?" Carlos said.

"It looks like Nagato is acting the same." Igneel said as they all looked to see Nagato being held back by his team members.

"Hey! You better keep your hands to yourself!" Nagato shouted.

"Is Lilly really ready for this?" Lucy asked.

"Lilly seems ready, but I sense something strange about Rin's magic." Erza said.

"Aw! I think this might be the cutest battle out of the Grand Magic Games this year." Mansin said. "Remember to play nice, kids." The gong rang and the battle was ready to start.

'Good luck, Lilly. I have faith in you.' Lucy thought. Queen Hisui was keeping a very close eye on this battle.

"Dragneel? She must be Natsu and Lucy's daughter." Hisui said.

"Yes. She looks much like her mother." Archadios said. "Let's see if she's just as tough as her parents."

'This is what I've been waiting for. I have to give this everything I've got.' Lilly thought as she was determined to win. "Ready?" Rin nodded and was ready to start this battle. Lilly went straight for one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the Sea Goat: Capricorn!" Capricorn emerged through a light and Rin was amazed by it.

"At your service, Lady Lilly. What are your wishes?" Capricorn said.

"Take him down." Lilly said.

"As you wish." Capricorn said as he tried to attack Rin, but he was more agile than he thought and avoided all of Capricorn's movements.

"He's so fast!" Lilly said.

"Take this!" Rin said as he shot out blasts of air and Capricorn was getting dominated by the bombardment of the attacks.

"Capricorn!" Lilly called out and Capricorn was forced to go back to his world. Then, Rin ran towards Lilly's side.

"Let's see how you handle this." Rin said and shot a powerful blast of air that shot Lilly up to the sky.

"No, Lilly!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh man. That little guy is stronger than he looks." Nagato said as they were all amazed with Rin's strength.

"Now for the fun part!" Rin said as he jumped up to Lilly's level, but Lilly wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Open! Gate of the Chisel: Caelum! Caelum, go to sword form." Lilly said as she summoned a large metal orb. It transformed into a type of sword and Lilly struck Rin with it. Both of them hit the ground, but weren't giving up the fight yet. "Caleum, change to cannon form." Caelum changed modes and was ready to fire.

"Let's see how you handle this. Air Wipe!" Rin said. Caleum fired an energy blast and Rin unleashed a powerful force of air. The two attacks crashed into each other with everyone feeling the force of the explosion.

"Amazing. This fight has more power to it than I thought." Mansin said.

"Awesome!" Lance said.

"Says you!" Ul said. Caelum was forced to go back and both of them took some hard hits.

"I don't get it. How is he so strong?" Lilly said. Blue Pegasus was watching and Axel was impressed with his little brother.

"That's my little brother for you. He's always been so talented with magic." Axel said. Lamia Scale was excited as well for this looked like an easy win.

"Rin is a talented young wizard." Yuka said. "He's considered a prodigy. He was able to master his magic when he turned six years old."

"That's why he was able to become part of our team." Levi said. "No one was expecting this and it looks like Fairy Tail has run out of luck."

"I had no idea he was this strong." Syrus said as Fairy Tail wasn't liking where this was going.

"Damn it." Lance said. "We should have known there was something special about that boy. Why else would Lamia Scale let him take part in this?" Lilly tried to get up, but she was injured and Rin was tougher.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Rin said.

"I'm okay." Lilly said as she tried to act tough.

"That's good. We have to keep going." Rin said as he unleashed more of his air attacks and Lilly was trying to do her best to resist.

"Look at those two go, but will Lilly be blown away or is she hoping he'll get worn out?" Mansin said.

'I can't give up.' Lilly thought. 'Everyone else fought so hard and the only reason we're still in this is because Nagato won the last event. This is what I wanted and Carlos put his faith in me. I can't let them down. I have only one chance.' "Open! Gate of the Twins: Gemini!"

"Piri. Piri." The two twins flew out.

"Let's do it you two. We're going big." Lilly said.

"Are you sure?" Gemi asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mini said.

"I don't see any other choice. Transform into me." Lilly said. Gemini did what they were told and changed into her. "It's all or nothing." The two Lilly's put their hands together and concentrate their magic power.

"Oh stars far and wide that embody the heavens. By thy radiance reveal thy form to me. I implore you, oh Tetrabiblos, eternal ruler of the stars above." Both of them chanted as magic power was building up. Lucy and Nagato knew what they were doing, but didn't like it.

"She can't be using that spell. She's not ready." Lucy said.

"Lilly, don't do it!" Nagato said.

"What's wrong?" Lance said.

"That's the most powerful spell my mother has." Nagato said. "Lilly's not ready to use that kind of spell. Lilly, don't do it. You'll deplete all your magic!" However, Lilly was past the point of no return.

"Open the raging tumultuous gates." Both of them chanted.

'This is it. It's all or nothing.' Lilly thought.

"With all eighty-eight heavenly bodies….shining! Urano Metria!" Both of them shouted and a bright light surrounded both of them. Rin was getting ready, but nothing happen as the light dispersed.

"No." Lilly whispered before she collapsed.

"Oh my. It looks like her spell was a dud." Mansin said. "It doesn't look like Lilly can keep going so the winner is Rin from Lamia Scale. That brings an end to day two." Not much of an applause since they all seemed concerned for the little girl. Lilly felt so bad about the lost and she began to cry. It didn't help when she looked at the screen.

Griffon Wing: 38

Memaid Heel: 32

Sabertooth: 21

Lamia Scale: 19

Fairy Tail: 18

Blue Pegasus: 16

Twilight Ogre: 14

Quattro Cerberus: 2

Fairy Tail was starting to do well, but Lilly blames herself because she wanted to help and ended up letting them down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rin asked as he tried to go over to help her, but Nagato jumped down and got to Lilly first.

"It's okay. I'll take care of this. She's my little sister." Nagato said. Rin saw she was in safe hands and left it there. Nagato tried his best to help Lilly stand, but she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry." Lilly cried.

"It's okay. Let's get your injuries checked out." Nagato said as he helped her to the infirmary.

…..

The Infirmary

Lilly was upset that she lost the match and now Fairy Tail is falling behind because of it. It would take some time for her magic to comeback, but she didn't have any serious injuries.

"There. She'll be okay." Wendy said.

"Thanks, Wendy." Natsu said.

"Guys, I'm sorry." Lilly said. "I made such a big deal about being here and I let you all down. You were all counting on me to win."

"Lilly, its okay. Don't be too hard on yourself." Lucy said.

"Lilly, all we expected from you was to do your best and you did just that." Syrus said.

"We're only behind by one point with Lamia Scale." Ul said. "We can make a comeback. We still have three days to pull out ahead."

"Lilly, if you don't want to keep competing just say so." Erza said. "It's perfectly fine if you want to just sit back and watch."

"No. I want to keep competing. I'm having so much fun being here." Lilly said.

"Very well as long as it's okay with your parents." Erza said.

"I'm fine with it. I think it's great what you're trying to do for your brother." Natsu said.

"Mom, what about you?" Lilly said as she was a little nervous on what her mother might think.

"Fine. Just promise me that you'll be more careful." Lucy said and Lilly agreed to that. Fairy Tail might not have won this battle, but there are still three days left. Three days to get those points up and claim first place, but is three days enough time?


	11. To the Top We Go

The second day has ended and Fairy Tail is just chilling at another bar. No that there was much reason to celebrate. They may have won Racer, but they dropped down on the scoreboard and Griffon Wing keeps getting further and further ahead.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Natsu cheered as Erza was chugging down her drink. Even though they lost today, that won't stop them from having a good time.

"Yeah. If we couldn't play hard, we can party hard!" Nagato cheered.

"I'm amazed everyone is in such a good mood despite what has happened so far." Lilly said.

"That's Fairy Tail. We treat every day like it was the last one of our lives." Carlos said.

"Listen up!" Erza said and got everyone's attention. "We might have dropped in the Grand Magic Games, but we still have a chance to win this. We've suffered humiliation and defeat, but we can still bounce back from this. Fairy Tail hasn't lost yet." All of them cheered as Erza kept their spirits high.

"Such strong spirits. It can be so moving when things don't go the way they intended." Ul looked to the door and they saw Levi is paying another visit.

"Levi, what are you doing here again?" Ul said.

"Is it so wrong to see my sweet darling?" Levi said.

"It is when she's your ex-girlfriend and doesn't have any interest in you." Lance answered.

"Save your breath. He's as loony as a drunk clown when it comes to love." Lance looked to the entrance and saw the final member of Team Lamia Scale, Calco.

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"The name's Calco. I'm part of Lamia Scale and on the representative team. Excuse, Levi. He has a lot to learn about women, but I must admit that he does have good eyes." Ul got a little uncomfortable with this guy talking like that.

"Calco is a strong wizard. Most people don't get the chance to even touch him when it comes to a fight." Levi said.

"Really? You're that good? I find that hard to believe." Lance said.

"You want to see for yourself? I be happy to give you a demonstration." Calco said.

"Is that a challenge?" Lance said as he looked like he was ready to fight, but Ul held him back.

"Save it for tomorrow." Ul said.

"If you say so. Come on, Levi. We should be getting back to the others." Calco said.

"You're right. Until we meet again my darling." Levi said as he and Calco left.

"What do you think Calco and Levi meant? Calco has never even been touched by his opponents." Ul said. "What kind of magic do you think he uses?"

"Don't know, but I'll take him down. Anyway, I'm going to go and get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'm going to be the one to compete." Lance said and left the bar. Lance left out in the night and was just minding his own business.

"I'm guess the party was becoming boring. Natural since you just dropped down."

"Who's there?" Lance said. He looked over to the other side of the street and saw Calvero was there. "I know you. You're part of Griffon Wing. What do you want?"

"Just taking a night stroll." Calvero said. "Is Fairy Tail drinking their sorrows with boozes? That's what will be happening for the next few days."

"You better be careful." Lance said. "Anyone who underestimates our guild is going to pay the price."

"That doesn't scare me. Your days as the number one guild are over." Calvero said.

"Is that what this is all about? Are you trying to be the number one guild so badly that you don't care who you have to hurt to do it?" Lance said.

"You could say that and the next event is what will happen again." Calvero said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Lance said.

"I doubt you will." Calvero said as he walked back into the shadows. Looks like Lance has some real competition tomorrow.

…

The Next Day

Day three of the Grand Magic Games is here. Lance is taking part in the event for Fairy Tail. Shae is in for Sabertooth. Calco is in for Lamia Scale. Calvero was in for Griffon Wing. The girl from Blue Pegasus in the pink dress out came out with her name Eliza. Noby went in for Quattro Cerberus. Tubine came out for Twilight Ogre. Finally was Emily for Mermaid Heel.

"Welcome back." Mansin said. "With our teams present, we can move to our next event. This one is called Flag Reacher."

"Flag Reacher? What is that?" Calco asked.

"I'll show you." Mansin said. He snapped his fingers and the whole place began to shake around. That was when something started to rise out of the center of the arena. No one knew what it was, but it kept growing out with everyone backing away and they could all see it was a type of pyramid. At the top was eight flags and each flag had one of the guilds' marks on them.

"This should be interesting." Lance said.

"Here's how Flag Reacher works." Mansin said. "It's very simple. Each of you will race to the top of the pyramid and try to grab the flag that has your guild's emblem. You are allowed to use your magic to try and slow down all the others."

"So we just need to climb this thing and be the first to grab our flag. Sounds easy enough." Eliza said.

"It can't be that simple." Shae said.

"No. It is that simple." Mansin said. "However, there's one little twist to this game than the others. If you are the first to reach your flag, you win and earn ten points. However, that's where it ends."

"That's where it ends?!" All of them said.

"That's right. The first person to reach their flag earns ten points. All the other teams will only get one point." Mansin said.

"Interesting." Shae said. "So it all depends on who can get there first and that will be that. Certainly different from all the other games."

"And we can use magic to get in the other's way. This is going to be an all-out battle." Lance said.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little competition?" Calvero said and that struck a nerve.

"Everyone, take your positions and we can get started." Mansin said as all of them stood and faced the pyramid.

"Just let me change into something a little more easy to move in." Eliza said. Eliza can use animal soul take over magic and changed into a cat form.

"Let's do this. On your mark…..get set….go!" Mansin said and all of them got going and were heading for the top.

"I'm going to be the one to make it to the top." Noby said. "Quattro Cerberus needs to get some points."

"I don't think so." Calco said as he held up his hand. Then, this green magic circle appeared on Noby's back with Juvia and Gajeel shocked at what they were seeing.

"It can't be!" Juvia said.

"It's rupture magic!" Gajeel said. The circle detonated and Noby's back was filled with pain and shoved him to the ground.

"Oh man! Noby looks like he's in a lot of pain." Mansin announced

"What happened?" Noby said.

"Rupture magic. It turns the magic inside of a person against them by causing it to build up until it explodes." Calco said. "It can be dangerous, but I know how to control it." He looked up and saw Eliza was near the top. "Not so fast kitty." Calco used his magic again. Eliza saw the green circle appear on her chest and shot her down when it detonated.

"Ow. That really hurts." Eliza said.

"Sorry, but I still need to win for my guild." Calco said.

"Wow! I never knew Lamia Scale had someone like him." Erza said.

"We haven't seen anyone use that kind of magic since that green freak from Zentopia." Gajeel said. Calco wasn't the center of attention. Shae was making his way up the pyramid, but he saw Emily jumping over him.

"I've got you!" Emily said as she used her glitter magic, but Shae sunk into the ground and became a shadow so none of the glitter got on him. "Almost had him."

"Worry about yourself doll face." Tubine said as he shot out lightning, but Emily jumped to avoid the attack.

"I'll go right for the flag." Shae said as he traveled through the shadows. He was about to reach for the flag, but he just stopped short of it. "What?" Shae felt something pull him out of the shadows and slammed him down. "How did that happen?"

"I did." Shae looked up to see Calvero. "As long as you have spirit energy flowing through your body, there's nowhere you can hide from me."

"Water Slicer!" Calvero saw another attack coming, but he jumped over it and was faced with Lance. Lance would like nothing more than to bring a member of Griffon Wing down.

"That's my son! He's so handsome and brave to face them!" Juvia claimed.

"Settle down. You're going to embarrass the poor kid and he hasn't done that much yet." Gray said. Lance used water whips, but Calvero was avoiding each of his attacks.

"Is that the best you can do?" Calvero said.

"You can't handle what I got." Lance said.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Shae used his breath attack, but both of them were able to avoid it. "Now's my chance." Shae made a run for it as he was heading to the stop.

"I don't think so." Calvero said as he focused spirt energy in his hand and shot it at both of them. Since it wasn't a physical attack, neither of them could have it pass through them and both of them got hit and knocked off the pyramid. "I'm the one who's going to win."

"I'm the one who's going to win." Calco said. He used his rupture magic on the others and pushed them all down as he made a run for the top. Calco and Calvero were just about at the top and they both thought they were going to win this.

"Victory is mine!" Both of them reached out for the flag.

"Nope!" Both of them got blasted by water as Lance somehow made it to the top before they both did and both of them were blasted back. Lance grabbed Fairy Tail's flag and ended the game.

"That's it! Lance made it and scored 10 points for Fairy Tail." Mansin said. "That means everyone else is getting 1 point. Tell us, how did you make it up there?"

"I like to know that myself." Calvero said.

"It was simple. When I saw Shae turned into a shadow, I turned into water and propelled myself up there. Since water is more transparent, I guess I was harder to see." Lance said.

"That's my sweet and lovable son, Lance! He's such a cool and handsome boy!" Juvia cheered.

"Impressive. That brings an end to the events for today and we're moving onto the matches." Mansin said. Shadin looked over to the scoreboard to see the scores now.

Griffon Wing: 39

Mermaid Heel: 33

Fairy Tail: 28

Sabertooth: 22

Lamia Scale: 20

Blue Pegasus: 17

Twilight Ogre: 15

Quattro Cerberus: 3

"Fairy Tail is starting to rise to the top. I guess they haven't learned their place yet, but they will soon enough." Shadin said. What could Shadin be up to and will more harm come to others? Just how far is Griffon Wing willing to go?


	12. Here With You

"What a splendid display put on by all the teams. Fairy Tail might be rising back up, but we'll see if they can take the lead." Mansin said as day three of three of the Grand Magic Games continued. "They aren't far behind with Mermaid Heel and Griffon Wing. If things go their way, they'll take the lead, but I'm getting ahead of myself. It's time to start the matches."

"Here we go! I'm getting all fired up now." Nagato said.

"Take it easy. You don't even know if you're the one who's going to battle today." Ul said.

"I know, but we're starting to catch up to Griffon Wing." Nagato said.

"Time to start the first match. It features the god slayer, Owen, of Sabertooth going against Thoma from Twilight Ogre." Mansin said and both of them came out for their match.

"Rip that guy to shreds, Owen. He's got nothing on you." Lee cheered.

"If that big lug is carrying that axe in this fight, he doesn't stand a chance against Owen's lightning." Shae said.

"Agreed. They should just hand over the victory to us." Athena said.

"Thoma lost to Owen in Bullseye on day one. Will he have his payback? Let's find out." Mansin said as the gong was banged and the match could start.

"Here we go. Victory!" Thoma declared as he brought his axe up and was heading straight for Owen.

"How pathetic. Far too many openings." Owen said as he held out his arm. He shot out a blast of black lightning and Thoma got shocked hard and the axe wasn't making it better. When the electricity died down, Thoma was still standing, but only for a few seconds as he collapsed.

"Oh! Down in a single blow. Should have seen that one coming." Mansin said. "That means that Owen wins and Sabertooth gets 10 points."

"And before anyone asks the answer is no. I won't sing a song." Owen said, but it didn't seem like anyone was going to ask.

"Not good. We have to get the points up, but we're not getting anywhere." Tubine said.

"Idiot. He knew his opponent used lightning magic. Why are all guys so stupid?" Said the only girl on Team Twilight Ogre, Jade.

"Time for us to move on." Mansin said. "We have Yuka from Lamia Scale going against Botto from Quattro Cerberus." Both of the competitors stepped forward for this battle.

"So you're Botto?" Yuka said.

"That's right. I'm the leader of this team and the wildest dog you'll ever meet. Are you ready to get WILD?!" Botto said as he was ready to start this fight. Yuka could be in a bit of trouble.

…

Syrus

"Nature calls at the wrong times most of the time." Syrus said as he was in the halls of the arena. He was on his way back when he saw someone up ahead. It was Kora from the Mermaid Heel guild. She saw him coming and both of them stopped just a few feet from each other.

"You must be Kora from Mermaid Heel." Syrus said.

"Yes and you are Syrus Scarlet of Fairy Tail." Kora said.

"Let me just say it's a pleasure to meet you." Syrus said as he held out his hand in friendship to her. Since he knew how great friends his mother was with hers, he was hoping they could be great friends. However, Kora didn't take it and just walked past him.

"It must be tough having a criminal as a father." Kora said and Syrus wasn't expecting that. "I bet the reason he isn't here is because he would rather run from his atonement than support his own son. At least you have your mother if she isn't a criminal too."

"It's not like that. Who do you think you are saying that?" Syrus said as he turned to face her. He looked to her eyes and he could see resentment towards him in it. Syrus didn't understand. They barely knew each other, but she was acting like she hated him. Kora left things at that and left him where he was standing without a word. "What was that all about?"

….

The Battlefield

Botto was all talk, or in his guild's case bark, and no bite. Yuka was able to defeat him as he fell on his back and was knocked out.

"Botto is down. That's 10 points for Lamia Scale." Mansin said. "Now we move on to match three of the Grand Magic Games. We have the adorable kitten, Milly, from Mermaid Heel going against Syrus Scarlet from Fairy Tail."

"Nya! I'm going against Syrus! This is going to be so much fun!" Milly said as she went out for her match. Syrus heard the announcement and went to meet her on the field.

"Milly is Millianna's daughter." Ul said. "She and Erza are old childhood friends. What are the odds he be going against her?"

"This is going to be awesome." Lilly said. Milly and Syrus had a standoff going as the two of them were excited to have their turn.

"Nice to see you, Milly. Just so you know I'm not going easy on you because our mothers are old friends." Syrus said.

"I don't want you to. You might be as strong as your mother, but I don't care. I want you to go all out." Milly said.

"Milly is an agile one! Don't let your guard down, Syrus!" Erza said.

"Look at you. You're getting all fired up for this match." Natsu said.

"Of course. I want to see my son do his best." Erza said. The gong rang and the two of them were ready to start.

"Here we go!" Milly said as she jumped into the air. "Bad Kitty Restrict Tube!" She shot out paw-like tube, but Syrus jumped out of the way and used his requip magic.

"Requip! Ice Emperor Armor!" Syrus changed into a knight's armor that was as white as show with a blade shield shaped like a snowflake. Milly shot out more tubes, but Syrus used his shield to slice them up. "Catch, kitty!" He tossed the shield right at her.

"No thanks!" Milly said in a panic and ducked down from it.

"Ice emperor armor? I don't remember you ever wearing ice empress armor, Erza." Gray said.

"That's because I don't have one. Syrus does have armor that's the same as mine, but he has his own as well." Erza said. Milly shot out multiple tubes at once and Syrus was doing his best to avoid them.

"I'm going to need to move around more." Syrus said and changed his armor. "Armor of the Cobra." This new armor was dark green. It had a short dark green shorts and shoes with straps that coiled around his bare chest and arms with arm bands. He also had a snake tail and the hood of a cobra on his head with a whip for a weapon. Milly shot out more tubes, but Syrus was able to bend his body around further than he could before.

"Nice. This armor increases his flexibility to match a snake's." Erza said.

"Let's have some fun." Syrus said as he lashed out the whip. Milly used one of her tubes and tried to match Syrus, but Syrus was advancing on her.

"Look at Syrus go." Mansin said. Syrus thought he had it until he saw Kora up in the stands and she still had the same look in her eyes. Syrus couldn't help, but wonder why she would look at him like that.

"Got you!" Milly said as she formed a tube and grabbed a hold of Syrus.

"What happened? Syrus had Milly, but somehow she got the upper hand on him." Mansin said.

"What happened?! He had her!" Nagato said. Syrus tried to pull it off, but it was constricting on him.

'Damn it.' Syrus thought. He couldn't believe he let himself get caught in this, but he couldn't forget what Kora said to him about his father. Syrus may have hated that his father couldn't be around more, but he knew Jellal stilled loved his own son more than anything. "She's wrong and I'll prove it."

"What are you talking about?" Milly said. "I've got you where I want you. As long as I have you like this, you can't change your clothes around anymore."

"We'll see about that." Syrus said as he was trying to pry it off. He was able to get one of his arms free and used the whip and lashed it near her and scared her off. Her getting scared is what allowed Syrus to pull the tube off him.

"Syrus managed to escape. This fight is far from over." Mansin said.

'I'll show Kora that she's wrong and I have just the right armor to do that.' Syrus said as he changed it around again. He wore a blue tunic with a gold star on it. He wore armored shorts and had a white scarf. Syrus wore jeweled armbands with a metal headband on it and held a spear. "Heaven's Armor!"

"That's his heaven's armor!" Erza said as she was astounded he would use that armor.

"It's going to take more than that." Milly said as she unleashed more of her tubes, but Syrus cut them all down.

"Sorry, but this ends here!" Syrus said as he charged right at Milly and slashed at Milly and knocked her down.

"Poor Milly. That's the end of the match and Fairy Tail gains 10 points." Mansin said. "That brings them in second place, but there's still one more battle to go."

"I'm amazed Syrus would use that armor." Erza said.

"Why is that?" Natsu said.

"Syrus won't admit it, but he misses his father." Erza said. "The heaven's armor would help him with his heavenly body magic, but he usually wears it to make it feel like Jellal is with him." Syrus helped Milly back to her feet.

"Well, you won fair and square." Milly said.

"Thank you for the match." Syrus said as he bowed to her. He looked back up to Kora and saw the look hasn't changed. He doesn't understand her, but she doesn't understand him. His father is here with him in spirit.

….

Jellal

"Jellal, look at this! Your son kicked butt." Erik said. Crime Sorciere was able to watch the Grand Magic Games. Jellal looked to see his son winning his match.

"Nicely done. I never doubted him." Jellal said as he was proud of his son. Fairy Tail is starting to rise up and they've got others on their side, but will that be enough?


	13. Declare for Defeat

"It's time we start the final match for the day." Mansin said. Day three still had some one more battle to get through, but it took a great turn for Fairy Tail as they took second place, but trouble wasn't over. "The third match had Dairo from Griffon Wing going against Axel from Blue Pegasus." Both of them came out as they heard their names and were ready for action.

"I'm going to win this time." Axel said.

"Don't bet on it." Dairo said.

"Axel lost to Dairo on the first day during the Bullseye event. Will Axel settle the score?" Mansin said to get the crowd pumped.

"Go, Axel." Eliza said.

"You can do it." Taniya, the girl in the purple dress, said as they wanted him to win.

"Axel is one of our best fighters. No doubt that he's going to win." Evan said.

"Don't be so sure. Dairo uses reflector magic." Keith said. "That magic can be tricky and dangerous. Axel better come up with a plan." They weren't the only ones on edge. Fairy Tail was concerned with a member of Griffon Wing out there.

"Do you think they'll try any tricks this time?" Lance said.

"It's hard to say." Syrus said.

"What do you mean?" Lilly said.

"Griffon Wing is unpredictable." Syrus said. "They had Calvero interfere with Ul's battle, but they didn't try a trick like that since. However, they are set on hurting others. They seemed more focused on it being us and Sabertooth."

"Probably because we're the best competition around." Nagato said.

"Let's just hope Axel can get out of this without severe injuries." Syrus said. The gong was ranged and the match started.

"Let's do this." Axel said as she shot out blasts of air, but Dairo used his magic and brought up a shield around himself. His magic reflected the air shots in different directions and not a single one was hitting. "What?!"

"You're wasting your time." Dairo said. "My magic doesn't allow anything to harm me. Not even air or light itself can touch me."

"We'll see about that." Axel said.

"You're not even worth my effort. I'm ending this right here." Dairo said as he raised his hand. His magic lifted Axel up into the air.

"What are you doing? Let me down." Axel said.

"If you say so." Dairo said as he snapped his fingers. Axel could feel invisible slashes against him and he was getting cut from all directions. When all the cutting stopped, Axel fell to the ground and wasn't moving. All the members of Blue Pegasus were concerned he was seriously hurt after that battle.

'Oh my! It looks like that's the end of the match." Mansin said. "The winner is Dairo from Griffon Wing. Griffon Wing maintains its lead."

"Fools. There isn't anyone who is a match for us." Dairo said. "All these guilds are just simply pathetic."

"Ha! It's about time we put those pretty faces in their place." Gunther said. "The way they kept acting all pretty and no muscle was a real drag."

"And we still hold the lead. As if there was ever any doubt." Calvero said.

"Consider yourself lucky Calvero since you did fail us." Shadin said and Calvero felt like he was in a lot of trouble. Shadin looked up to the scoreboard.

Griffon Wing: 49

Fairy Tail: 38

Mermaid Heel: 33

Sabertooth: 32

Lamia Scale: 30

Blue Pegasus: 17

Twilight Ogre: 15

Quattro Cerberus: 3

Shadin was glad that they were in the lead, but he feels like things were left unclear. Yes, there that many people cheering for them, but that didn't matter to him. He wanted people to understand that they will do anything to be the strongest.

"Hey, Griffon Wing!" Shadin looked over to Fairy Tail.

"You got something you want to say?" Shadin said.

"Yeah. You better watch out because we're not going to put up with you hurting our friends." Nagato said. "You might act tough, but we're going to knock you down."

"Did you all hear that? What a declaration from Fairy Tail as they call out Griffon Wing." Mansin said.

"Act tough? He thinks we're acting?" Shadin said and he founded that offensive and didn't like it.

"What are you trying to do? Don't call out something like that for all to see. They're still a pretty strong team." Ul said.

"I don't care. They've hurt our friends and I'm not putting up with it." Nagato said. He still holds a strong anger against Griffon Wing and he wants nothing more than to take them down.

…

The Bar

"Here's to a great victory." Nagato said as they all tapped glasses. Fairy Tail finally had something big to celebrate as they managed to take second place. "We got second place and we're going to take first."

"We only have one day left. After that, we're going straight to the finals." Lance said.

"That's right and we're going to win!" Ul said

"Not unless Sabertooth haves anything to say about it." Lee said. Lee and Shae decided to pay Fairy Tail a visit and he even brought Star with them.

"Why are you guys even here?" Lilly said.

"Our guilds might be rivals during the games, but between days we're all friends." Shae said.

"And we like to party with our friends!" Lee said.

"Don't get too comfortable. Lee and Shae are going to win tomorrow and are going to take first place from that Griffon Wing." Star said.

"Yeah. I'm sure Lee and Shae are going to win." Igneel said, but he wasn't thinking straight with him near his crush.

"Igneel, you're suppose to be rooting for us." Nagato said.

"Sorry." Igneel said.

"Oh leave him alone. He just wants Star to like him." Lance whispered to Nagato.

"That's sweet." Lee said as he walked over to Igneel, grabbed him by the shoulders, and lowered his head to Igneel. "You're not even ten so it's adorable that you like my sister, but when you're older, you better watch your back or else you'll be sorry. Am I clear?" Igneel was starting to get scared.

"Quit scaring the kid." Shae said as he pulled Lee away from Igneel. "You should be careful Fairy Tail. After tomorrow's event, the matches are a tag team formation. Those who haven't fought yet will compete and remember that one of two who haven't compete in an event yet must take part."

"We know that." Nagato said.

"Then you should know that Shae and I haven't fought yet." Lee said. "It seems pretty clear that our two guilds are who will face each other in the matches and that's great. Nagato, I know you haven't fought yet and I'll be ready for you."

"I feel the same way, but I'm not going down." Nagato said.

"Don't forget me." Lance said. "I haven't fought yet either and I'm not going to be a sideshow just because you three are dragon slayers." Tension was rising between the two teams and they seemed ready to start the tag match right now.

"Enough boys." Erza said as she clapped her hands together and broke the tension. "Save it for tomorrow."

"She's right. Let's go, Star. Mom and Dad probably want you back and in bed." Lee said as he held out his hand.

"Okay." Star said as she took her brother's hand and the three of them were leaving.

"See you guys tomorrow when we take first place." Lee said.

"Don't bet on it." Nagato said. Those two were stoked that they might get to face each other.

"Wow. Everyone is really fired up." Lilly said, but she sounded more bummed out.

"Is something wrong, Lilly?" Syrus asked.

"Everyone else has done so well in the Grand Magic Games." Lilly said. "You got second in the first event and won your battle, Lance and Nagato took first place in their matches, and Ul would have won hers if it weren't for those jerks. I'm the only one who hasn't done much for this team."

"Don't be silly. If it weren't for you being brave to take Carlos' place, we wouldn't even be here." Syrus said. "Besides, we all have had some bad parts of this competition." His was with Kora and failing to understand why she seemed to hate him.

"Well, I'm going to have my moment to shine." Lilly said. "During tomorrow's event, I'm doing it and I am going to win and beat everyone else. Especially whoever might be competing for Griffon Wing."

"That's the spirit, Lilly. Don't back down from a fight like a true Fairy Tail wizard." Syrus said.

…..

Griffon Wing

Shadin was looking out to the full moon from the hotel where Griffon Wing was staying in. He couldn't forget that one little comment that Nagato said. Nagato said they were acting strong.

"He thinks we're only acting. I think it's time we showed Fairy Tail what we can really do." Shadin said.

"What does that mean?" Calvero said.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I already like it." Gunther said.

"I think it's time I stepped in and show them all what Griffon Wing is truly about." Shadin said as he had a devious plan up his sleeve.

…

The Next Day

The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games is here and all of them were ready to go and there some wizards who were excited for this battle. What amazed everyone was that there was a giant ball of water floating in the ring.

"Welcome to day four of the Grand Magic Games." Mansin said. "Today's event will be a wet one because we're doing the Naval Battle!"


	14. Naval Shadows

Day four of the Grand Magic Games is here. Mansin said that this event will be Naval Battle, an event where a member from each of the teams will battle in water. That event brought back a few memories to Lucy.

"Man. Just looking at that makes me feel all those bruises again." Lucy said.

"I almost forgot. Minerva practically beat and tortured you in there and you couldn't do a thing to fight back." Gray said.

"Yeah, but I doubt something like that will happen again." Natsu said. "After all, her daughter doesn't seem as bad as she was."

"True, but there are others that are just as bad." Erza said as she kept her eye on Griffon Wing.

"Here's how the Naval Battle will work." Mansin said. "It's a soaking wet battle royal where they can all breathe in water. Each member from the teams will try to knock the others out of the water. Once we're down to the last two, there'll be a five minute period. If either one of the last two falls out during those five minutes, that team will automatically drop to last place. It looks like the participants are diving in." One by one a member from each team dived in. "We've got the young little Lilly from Fairy Tail."

"I said I would do this and I am." Lilly said.

"From Mermaid Heel, Milly is getting her paws wet." Mansin said.

"Cats hate water, but I'm willing to get wet for my guild." Milly said.

"We've also got one of the roughest girls around: Jade from Twilight Ogre." Mansin said.

"I'm the one who's going to win." Jade said.

"There's also the fabulous Taniya from Blue Pegasus." Mansin said.

"Sorry, but Blue Pegasus is the one who's going to win." Taniya said.

"We also have the tiger that is as powerful as she is graceful, Athena from Sabertooth." Mansin said.

"Sorry, but I'm the one who's going to win this." Athena said. All the guys were going crazy seeing all those lovely ladies out there.

"I wish I could say we're having a bikini battle, but I have to be neutral and there are a few guys taking part." Mansin said and that caused a lot of groans. "I know, but it's part of the games. We've got the underdog from Quattro Cerberus: Botto!"

"WILD! I get to have this bath all to myself with some lovely ladies." Botto said.

"Another underdog is taking part. From Lamia Scale, Todo." Mansin said.

"I'm not going to lose this time." Todo said.

"Finally, we have Shadin from Griffon Wing." Mansin said with Griffon Wing diving directly from the top.

"This is perfect." Shadin said.

"Those guys are so lucky." Lee said. "I wish I was in there and hanging out with those girls. They all have the bodies of models." The rest of Sabertooth were a little concerned with how Lee was going to act through this event.

"Let's do this. The Naval Battle starts…..now!" Mansin said and the battle started.

"Let's get this started." Athena said as a multiple colored light formed on her hands and she caused places in the water to explode around and things were starting to heat up.

"Whoa! That water is starting to boil. I knew her magic was dangerous, but this might be too close for comfort." Lilly said as she and the others were trying to avoid the blasts.

"I'm not going to just swim around." Jade said as she swam around and had Botto in her sights. She swam fast and kicked him hard in the back. "No boys allowed!"' Jade had some strength on her side as Botto was shot straight out of the water.

"Botto is the first to come out." Mansin said and that was a bummer to all of Quattro Cerberus. "We're going to hold off on how many points they get until that five minute period is over."

"Please have one of the guys switch places with me. I don't care if you are in another guild." Lee said as he just couldn't contain himself.

"Sit down." Shae said as the others of Sabertooth were annoyed with him.

"Stop being embarrassing." Rona said.

"And you guys think my womanizing is bad." Owen said. The Naval Battle was being a fierce one as Milly used her tubes as whips and Lilly was doing her best to avoid her.

"You're going to have to put a fight eventually." Milly said.

"Don't worry about that because I will." Lilly said.

"Guys, I'm a little concerned. Do you think she'll be okay?" Nagato said as he was worried for his sister.

"You worry too much." Lance said.

"Seriously. Have some faith in her." Ul said. Nagato wanted to, but he can't shake this feeling like something bad is going to happen.

"You're mine, Athena!" Todo called out as he had his nails grow out and was swimming right for Athena. "I'm going to get my payback after you beat me."

"I don't think so." Athena said as she held out her hand and used her magic. An explosion went off right in front of Todo and sent him flying right out of the water and landed on his butt.

"Todo is out. That only leaves six." Mansin said. The rest of them kept fighting. Jade and Taniya were fighting at close range combat. Taniya kicked off of Jade and flipped back. She looked up and saw Shadin just floating near the top.

"The audience will get a pleasurable show if it's just us girls." Taniya said as she swam up to him and Shadin saw her coming. "Sorry, but just like Jade said that this is girls only."

"Oh please." Shadin said as he didn't seem the least bit concerned. Taniya was about to strike him with his fist, but Shadin held up his hand and blocked it easily. "You're no match for me. None of you are." He brought his arm back and slammed it into Taniya's gut and she got hit hard.

"Taniya!" The members of Blue Pegasus called out. All of them looked up to see what Shadin did.

"Get lost." Shadin said as he smacked Taniya across the face. The force was so hard that she was sent flying right out of the water.

"Oh dear! Taniya is out and that was brutal." Mansin announced and the crowd instantly went against Shadin.

"You creep!"

"How dare you even touch her!"

"Who hits a woman like that?!"

"Hey! That was a bit rough. Who hits a girl like that?" Lilly said, but Shadin's response was a chuckle.

"Boy? Girl? It makes no difference." Shadin said. "Griffon Wing shows no mercy to anyone. Allow me to show you lovely ladies." He had dark magic form in his hands. "Come my minions of the shadows." Dark figures in cloaks began to form and outnumbered all the girls. Gajeel and Juvia knew that magic so well and it sends shivers down their spines.

"No way! No way!" Juvia said as she couldn't believe what was right in front of her.

"He uses the same magic as Jose did!" Gajeel said.

"Impressive, but that won't help you." Athena said.

"We'll see about that. Go, my minions. Let's give these ladies a ride they won't forget." Shadin said. The shadow figures started to fly around in the water and started to create strong currents flowing around the whole thing and was making it hard to see.

"What's happening in there?" Mansin said. The girls were getting blown around for the currents were too strong for them to fight. Athena tried to resist.

"I'll just have to shoot him out." Athena said as she tried to use her magic, but one of the figures flew right at her and passed through her and she felt her strength become weak. "These things can weaken magic power?!"

"Looks like another win for us. Send them all flying." Shadin said. The shadowy figures used the currents and tossed Athena, Milly, and Jade right out.

"Oh my! They've been thrown out at the same time." Mansin announced as Shadin was sure he won. "It looks like that Shadin….wait!" Shadin looked over to see that Lilly was still in the water.

"Wow! That was scary." Lilly said.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me little girl." Shadin said.

"Not good." Nagato said. "She might claim she's ready, but she doesn't stand a chance against a guy like him."

"Lilly and Shadin are the only ones left. That means they have five minutes." Mansin said. "If one of them falls out before time runs out, then that person drops to last place."

"This will be easy." Shadin said as he shot out a blast of dark magic.

"Aww! I could use some help here!" Lilly said as she found herself unable to move.

"Piri! Piri!" Two little figures came and grabbed her arms to pull her out of the way and another person blocked the attack. The ones that saved her were Gemini and Capricorn.

"Are you alright, Lady Lilly?" Capricon asked.

"We got here as fast as we could." Mini said.

"Thanks, but how did you guys get here?" Lilly asked.

"We opened our own gates so we could save you." Gemi said.

"Allow us to handle this." Capricorn said.

"Bring it on." Shadin said as he dared Capricorn to come at him. "I was in the mood for goat meat for dinner tonight." Capricorn swam at Shadin and tried to strike at him, but Shadin was able to avoid each of his attacks. Shadin placed his hand on Capricorn and shot his magic through him and sent Capricorn back to his world.

"Capricorn!" Lilly called out as she was worried he was hurt.

"Now for you!" Shadin said. He fired out a hand of shadows and grabbed a hold of Lilly and started spinning her around with Gemini. Shadin released her and Lilly tried to stay strong and keep in the arena.

"That looked like a rough ride." Mansin said.

"That wasn't fun, but I've got to fight back." Lilly said as she reached for her keys, but she noticed they and Gemini were gone. "What happened to my keys?"

"Looking for these?" Shadin said as he showed he had her keys with him spinning them on his finger.

"Give those back!" Lilly demanded.

"Go get them!" Shadin said as he tossed them straight down. Lilly tried to swim after them, but her keys reached the edge and fell out. If she goes after them now, her team will get last place.

"Not good. Lilly lost her keys. I hope she has another way of fighting back for the next four minutes." Mansin said.

"This isn't good." Syrus said as they were all concerned what was going to happen. "Without her keys, she'll never survive those four minutes."

"Lilly, forget about winning the match! Just get out of there!" Nagato shouted.

"I just need to hold on." Lilly said.

"You should hope so." Lilly looked up and saw Shadin right in front of her and felt trouble. "I'll show you how terrifying I can be." He brought his arm back and struck Lilly right in the gut and she got hit hard.

"Lilly!" All of Fairy Tail shouted. It was horrifying for everyone to see a young girl get struck like that.

"I'm not done yet!" Shadin said as he swam up to her and grabbed her by the neck. Then, they stood like that and Shadin kept assaulting her and showed no mercy. "Now do you understand?" He said as he kept beating her. "We are Griffon Wing! We will do whatever it takes to stand at the top. It doesn't matter if you are a man or a woman, an adult or a child. We show no mercy and crush ANYONE who stands in our way!"

"This is just sick. He's just torturing her!" Carlos said. Shadin gave Lilly a powerful blow and she was heading towards the edge.

"Uh oh. Lilly is heading to the edge." Mansin said.

"Oh no!" Shadin said as he shot out the hand again and grabbed a hold of her. "I'm not done with you, little girl!" He pulled her back to him and kept pounding her around and this was horrifying to everyone.

"That monster!" Natsu said

"Please someone stop him!" Lucy begged.

"Shadin is not lighting up, but since this isn't a knock-out event, all Lilly can do is take it." Mansin said as Shadin kept beating her.

"Stop it!" Nagato shouted. Griffon Wing found this amusing with the Fairy Tail giving them death glares.

"You guys are gonna pay for this." All four of them said. The clock kept ticking until it reached zero.

"That's it. The five minutes is up." Mansin said.

"Oh. I was having so much fun that time got away from me, but I'm not done yet." Shadin said as he continued to hurt poor Lilly. Even Hisui couldn't' stand to watch this anymore. Mansin decided enough was enough.

"That's it! I'm calling the match right here! Griffon Wing will gets first place and Fairy Tail gets second." Mansin said and that got Shadin to stop.

"Fine. This was getting boring anyway." Shadin said as he grabbed Lilly by the neck and held her outside the water like he won a war.

"Lillly isn't moving. Can we get the medics?!" Mansin said.

"Lilly!" The Fairy Tail team called as they all hurried to save her before Shadin did anything worse to her. Poor Lilly was badly beaten and she wasn't moving or doing anything.

"Lilly!" Nagato shouted.


	15. Vengeful Fairies

"Lilly!" The Fairy Tail team shouted as they hurried to save her. Shadin held her by the neck outside the water arena. She just bot beaten around by Shadin and he showed no mercy to her.

"Get lost you piece of trash." Shadin said as he tossed her.

"Lilly!" Nagato hurried and used his flames to jump into the air and was able to catch her. He slid against the ground and she looked like she was in bad shape. "Lilly! Lilly, speak to me!"

"Is she alright?" Ul said.

"Hang in there." Lance said.

"Wendy, get down there." Erza said.

"I'm on it." Wendy said as she hurried down to the arena. Everyone was horrified at what they just witnessed. "Let me see her." She said as she made it to Lilly and got to work on her. Shadin emerged out of the water and Nagato had his furious sight on him.

"What the hell was that?! You went way too far!" Nagato said as he stood up to face him. He was marching towards him, but Ul held him back.

"There was nothing in the rules saying I couldn't drag it out." Shadin said.

"Maybe, but what you did was beyond barbaric." Syrus said.

"Oh please. You should consider this lucky. She never would have gotten second place if it weren't for that." Shadin said. "She would have come in last with that weak and pathetic magic."

"What did you say?" Nagato said.

"Want to make something of it?" Shadin said as all the other members of Griffon Wing came and joined him. Each member of the Fairy Tail had a score to settle with a member of Griffon Wing and they were ready to end it all right here and now.

"Oh my! The game is over, but the tension is still strong between these two guilds. I'm actually afraid to get interfere." Mansin said.

"What do we do?" Igneel said.

"Since this isn't part of the games, I say we all go down there and get ready to fight." Natsu said as all of them were ready to jump in and help the kids.

"Bonus action!"

Fairy Tail against Griffon Wing!"

"First, the Naval Battle. Now, this. This is the best year." The audience was stoked to watch this battle go on and they were all chanting for a fight. Nagato was so filled with rage that he was ready to step in and make the first move, but Syrus held out his arm and stopped him from going.

"Don't Nagato." Syrus said.

"But Syrus, they have to pay." Nagato said.

"They will. I promise. Right now, our top priority should be helping Lilly." Syrus said and had his eyes on Griffon Wing. "As for you, you be wise to heed this warning. Making an enemy out of Fairy Tail will be your biggest regret."

"Whatever." Shadin said as he didn't seem the least bit intimidated. "Face it, Fairy Tail. Your days as number one are over." Griffon Wing turned their backs on him and walked off as if they already won. Up in the stands, even Carlos couldn't believe those guys and he's related to one of them.

"Kendal, how could you let this happen?" Carlos said. Griffon Wing has done it now and Fairy Tail will get them yet.

…

The Infirmary

"Hey, she's waking up." Lilly was opening her eyes and saw her family with the team, Erza, Wendy, and Carlos. She looked around and saw she was in the infirmary, but she still had some injuries with some bandages around you.

"Hi, honey. Are you alright?" Natsu said.

"Guys, I'm really sorry." Lilly said.

"What are you sorry for?" Ul said.

"Didn't I come in last?" Lilly said.

"No. You managed to get second place and got us eight points." Lance said.

"She must have blacked out during the five minute period." Syrus whispered.

"But my keys. I lost my celestial keys." Lilly said.

"Here, I got them." Lance said as he gave her keys back to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Igneel asked.

"She will be, Igneel. We just need to give her some rest and have Wendy do her job." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I'll have her back on her feet as soon as I can." Wendy said.

"What about Griffon Wing?" Lilly said.

"You don't need to worry about them." Erza said. "They are going to pay for what they just did to you. We're still in second place so we still have a chance to beat them. We just need someone to take your place. There's no way you'll be able to compete in this state."

"That's why I'm here." Carlos said. "Master Erza, please let me take her place on the team. I don't just want to get to my brother. I want to make those guys pay as much as anyone."

"My thoughts exactly." Erza said.

"I just don't understand how they can be so heartless. That Shadin guy seems to be the worst of them." Ul said.

"Who cares?" Nagato said as he still had that raging aura all over him. "They're going to pay for what they did to Lilly. I'll make sure of it."

….

The Arena

"That was one heck of a battle in that last event." Mansin said. "It's about to get a whole lot more intense. This is where the tag battles are happening." That got the crowd wild up as they all were hoping for this moment. "Let's take a look at the scoreboard. Since three teams were thrown out at the same time, they were given the same amount of points from the Naval Battle." All of them turned their attention to the scoreboard to see the teams status.

Griffon Wing: 59

Fairy Tail: 46

Mermaid Heel: 39

Sabertooth: 38

Lamia Scale: 32

Twilight Ogre: 21

Blue Pegasus: 20

Quattro Cerberus: 4

"Griffon Wing has been holding their lead through the whole games, but I wonder how much longer they can hold it?" Mansin said. Then, he received a telepathic message. "What was that? Got it. Well, it seems that poor little Lilly won't be able to compete. Taking her place is the iron hard Carlos Redfox!" Fairy Tail's team came out and showed the original team for the Grand Magic Games. All the guilds heard that and felt sorry for Lilly.

"Poor kid." Rona said.

"Yeah. She did pretty well for someone so young." Shae said.

"Guys!" Lee called out as he caught up to the rest of them. "Did I hear that right? Did Carlos take Lilly's place?"

"Yeah. I guess the kid is too hurt to continue." Owen said. "After the pummeling she received, she might not be moving for a while."

"How's Athena?" Rona asked.

"Oh, she's fine. Bummed out that she lost that event and feels sorry for Lilly. She said she was going to take a shower to clear her head." Lee said. "I could go check on her if you want."

"No way! You can't do that now!" Owen said

"Why not?" Lee said until he realized that she was in the shower. He tried to go get a look, but Shae held him by the back of the collar.

"Don't even think about it. The matches are about to start anyway." Shae said.

"It's time that we start the first match of our tag battle." Mansin announced. "The first match will be between Griffon Wing and Quattro Cerberus." Everyone was more than stoked for the matches were about to start as all four fighters were coming out. "Representing Griffon Wing will be Kendal and Shadin. Representing Quattro Cerberus is Dogger and Maul." All four of them came out to face each other in this match. Hisui continued to watch, but was disapproving.

"Something bothering you, Queen Hisui?" Archadios asked.

"I never would have put people in the path of pain if I knew what kind of guild Griffon Wing is." Hisui said.

"I see. You're still shaken up over what happened in the Naval Battle." Archadios said. "Especially since that was the daughter of a close acquaintance."

"If any more people get hurt because of them, it will be one me." Hisui said. "Since they are also technically following the rules, I'm unable to stop them without a good reason."

"I know, but we must have faith. They'll get what they deserve soon enough." Archadios said.

"Let's get this started!" Mansin announced and the gong rang.

"We're….wild!" All the members of Quattro Cerberus shouted.

"We need to get some points." Maul said.

"Yeah and that's what we're going to do." Dogger said. He took in a deep breath and yelled as he used sound magic and created a sonic boom. Maul used his great strength and pounded the ground that created a shockwave that traveled through the ground and it looked like both of them got hit.

"Did we get them?" Maul said. He got his answer as Kendal flew through the dust.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Kendal said as both of his arms turned to clubs. He struck both of them in the gut. That's not where it ends. He pushed them both to the ground and kept running with them being slid against the ground.

"Uh oh. I don't think is going to end well." Mansin announced. Kendal was running straight to the edge and lifted the two of them back up and crushed the both of them against the wall. Kendal pulled back and both of them were knocked out. "Looks like I was right. Griffon Wing wins this so easily and gets another ten points."

"I didn't even need to do anything." Shadin said. No one could believe they were that ruthless again. Fairy Tail was the one that detested them the most.

"Don't those guys have any shame?" Ul said.

"It doesn't look like it. They're ruthless and will do anything to win." Carlos said.

"They might be winning, but we'll get them." Nagato said. Shadin looked up to Fairy Tail and the rest of Griffon Wing. Fairy Tail is out for vengeance and Griffon Wing is out to be number one. Which desire will prove to be the strongest?


	16. Tigers and Fairies

"That was certainly a quick win at the hands of Griffon Wing." Mansin announced. The fourth day isn't over for they still had the tag battles to get through. Griffon Wing already beat Quattro Cerberus. That means there are still three battles to get through. "We've got to move on though. Our next battle features the lovely ladies of Mermaid Heel going against Twilight Ogre."

"Mermaid Heel! Kora has yet to show any of her skill yet." Syrus said. Knowing that, he knew that she would be one of the contestants and knew to watch carefully.

"Is something wrong, Syrus?" Carlos asked.

"No." Syrus said. Since Kora seemed to have only hatred towards him, he thought it be best to keep the problem to himself.

"Let's welcome our fighters. From Mermaid Heel, it's the beauty of snow: Winter! Her partner is the daughter of Mermaid Heel's mistress: Kora!" Mansin said as both of them came out.

"I promise I won't let you down, Kora." Winter said.

"You don't have to promise anything. This match will be over soon enough." Kora said.

"They're opponents from Twilight Ogre are Miss Tough: Jade and the lean and mean Shank." Mansin said with both of them coming out.

"You better not get in the way. We've got to get some points on the board." Jade said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Shank said.

"Let the second match begin!" Mansin said with the gong rang and the match started.

….

Nagato

Nagato didn't really feel like watching the matches until it was his turn to go. Everyone was more excited for the match between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth to come anyway. He thought he just head on over and see how his sister is doing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He looked up ahead and was met with Lee.

"Just going to see how my sister is doing." Nagato said.

"I get that. That was brutal to what happened to her." Lee said. Nagato just kept walking, but Lee grabbed him by the arm to stop him. "Don't forget what I said before. Griffon Wing isn't your only competition."

"I know that. So?" Nagato said.

"I know you and I are going to face each other and I want you to fight me at your best." Lee said. "I don't want you too focused on Griffon Wing during our match. I know I might be sounding selfish, but I've been looking forward to this for a long time and I don't' want to be disappointed. Got it?" Nagato grinned as he was looking forward to the match as much as Lee was. As if he would feel anything less and didn't need to be reminded.

"I hear you." Nagato said and kept walking. This was one match that everyone was looking forward to.

…

The Match

"Take this!" Winter said as she shot out shards of ice, but Jade used fire magic to melt all the ice away.

"I'm going in." Shank said as he was going for the direct approach to attack, but Kora moved and intercepted him. Kora thrusted her sheathed sword and struck Shank and had him fly into Jade.

"You're done for!" Kora said as she swung her sword and it was over in a flash. Both of them were knocked out and no one even saw how it happened.

"Wow! That's what I call fancy foot work." Mansin said. "Mermaid Heel wins and scores another 10 points for their guild."

"Unreal! She didn't even draw her sword out of the sheath." Ul said.

"That's a special style of sword fighting that her mother is well known for." Syrus said. "It only makes sense that she would use the same kind of style." The field was being cleared as both teams were heading back.

"Nice work, Kora. There was never any doubt that we were going to win." Winter said.

"It was nothing." Kora said. She looked up to Syrus and was hoping he got a good look at what just happened. She plans on using her full power against him.

"An excellent fight." Mansin said. "The fun isn't over yet. We still got two matches to get through. Our next match is between Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Please join me in welcoming Levi and Calco as well as Taniya and Eliza." Both pairings came on the field and people were excited because after this will be the match everyone was hoping to see. There were a few members of Fairy Tail that weren't sure who they want to win.

"I'm not really sure who we should root for. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale have helped us out a lot." Levy said.

"I say just sit back and enjoy the show." Gajeel said. Levi and Calco were ready for this match.

"We can't go easy just because they're girls." Calco said.

"I'm aware of that. I plan on giving this match everything I have." Levi said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eliza asked as she appeared to have her doubts.

"It will work. Especially now that I know our opponents are boys." Taniya said.

"I'm just not sure." Eliza said.

"It's fine. We give guys a good time at the guild all the time." Taniya said. "Even if we lose, at least we'll give the crowd a good show."

"Okay." Eliza agreed.

"Here we go. It's time for match three to begin!" Mansin announced and the gong rang for them to start.

"Here we go!" Levi said.

"Let's do this." Calco said as they both positioned themselves to get ready. Both girls smirked as they put their plan into action. The next thing anyone knew was that their dresses were tossed into the air.

"What?!" Calco and Levi shouted. Both of them took poses like supermodels in their bras and panties and all the guys were going crazy.

"Hey, boys." Taniya said.

"You don't want to hurt little old us." Eliza said.

"Oh my!" Mansin said. Even he didn't know what to say about this. Calco and Levi didn't even try to attack. They just stood there with their faces red and their eyes widened.

"What the hell are those two doing?" Carlos said.

"I think they just took a page out of the Fullbuster fighting style." Ul said.

"No!" Calco shouted as he tried to stay strong. "Levi, we can't fall for this. They're just trying to distract us."

"You're right." Levi said as he tried to stay strong as well. "We have to fight. We can't let them play around with us like this."

"Oh come on." Taniya said as she and Eliza hugged each other to add some charm.

"There's no reason you boys can't play with us." Eliza said. They were trying to mess with the boys even further and it was working.

"Look at those two go out there." Axel said.

"Yeah. They have those two wrapped around their fingers." Evan said.

"A little more push and they'll have those two just where they want them." Keith said. The only ones who weren't liking this was Lamia Scale themselves.

"What are those two doing? Did their brains shut off?" Yuka said. She didn't get an answer as she saw Rin and Todo brain damaged as the other two. "You've got to be kidding."

"Levi, Calco, get a hold of yourselves. You still have to win for Lamia Scale." Lyon called out.

"My father is right." Levi said as the two of them tried to resist. "We have to fight or else we'll humiliate all of Lamia Scale."

"I know that, but it's hard." Calco said. Taniya and Eliza saw they were starting to weaken the boys resolve.

"I think we have them. We just need something to top this." Eliza said.

"I have just the thing." Taniya said as she started to act out again. "Oh my! I still feel so hot. Maybe I should loosen up a bit more." She reached for her bra and pull it down just a tiny bit. Calco and Levi tried to get a closer look and that's when the girls made their move. The boys had their guards completely down and Eliza and Taniya gave each of them a powerful kick to the head and both of them were knocked out so easily. It was hard to imagine that a guild as tough as Lamia Scale could go down so easily.

"I guess that's it." Mansin said. "Calco and Levi don't seem to be getting up. So the winners of this match is Taniya and Eliza and scored Blue Pegasus 10 points."

"Wow! It actually worked. That was kind of embarrassing." Eliza said as they put their dresses back on.

"It worked, didn't it?" Taniya said. Lamia Scale wasn't pleased one bit on how that match went.

"I'm going to have a serious talk with those two." Lyon said.

"They just embarrassed the entire guild." Yuka said. Levi and Calco might have been knocked down, but they were still able to raise their fists.

"Totally worth it." Levi said.

"Yeah." Calco said as they tapped their fists together.

….

The Infirmary

Lilly was starting to wake up after some rest and saw Nagato and Natsu in the room with her.

"Glad to see you're awake." Natsu said.

"How are you feeling?" Nagato said.

"A little better. Where are Mom and Igneel?" Lilly said.

"They went to watch the matches. Ours is just about to start with Sabertooth." Natsu said.

"That means I'm up with Lance and I plan on winning." Nagato said.

"Nagato." Lilly said to get his attention. "I know you're going to win."

"Thanks, sis. You okay to watch her on your own, Dad?" Nagato said.

"Yeah. Go and give it your best shot out there." Natsu said.

"I plan on doing that. I plan on winning." Nagato claimed as he headed out. Natsu and Lilly didn't expect anything less. Nagato headed out with Lance waiting for him in the hall.

"You ready?" Lance said.

"Yeah. I'm all fired up now." Nagato said.

"Nagato." Nagato turned around to see his little brother.

"Igneel? Is something wrong? You know I can't let your little girlfriend's brother win." Nagato asked.

"No, it's not that." Igneel said. "I just want you to know that I'm with you all the way." Even if he does want Star to like him, he's putting his brother first.

"Thanks. Let's go, Lance." Nagato said as both of them headed in for the fiercest battle they would have.

"This is it. This is the match you've all been waiting for." Mansin said as Nagato and Lance came out and stood face with Lee and Shae. "It's Fairy Tail against Sabertooth. It's the tigers and the fairies. Both guilds have held the number one spot. We'll see which one of them wants it more."

"This is it." Shae said.

"No turning back now." Lee said. "Remember what I said, Nagato. I know you want a piece of Griffon Wing, but we're not going down without a fight."

"Now I know what you mean when you say you get all fired up." Lance said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Nagato said with the gong going off. The match everyone is here: tigers vs fairies.


	17. Opposites Battle Together

This was the match that everyone was hoping to see. A little disappointed since it wasn't a four-way dragon slayer battle, but three out of four is good too. Nagato and Lance were up against Lee and Shae and the match officially started.

"Let's do this!" Nagato said as he was the first to attack. He brought back his good arm and was ready to strike. Lee was glad for that as he went and met the attack. He brought his arm back and the two of them had their fists clashed against each other with a shine of light and fire shooting out. The force from their attack pushed the both of them back.

"Whoa! They're even in match!" Lance said.

"Don't be amazed while you should be fighting too." Shae said as he managed to get behind Lance. "Shadow Dragon Slash!" He swung his arm with it covered in shadows, but his hand passed right through Lance and only hit water. "What?"

"Nice try, but that won't work on me." Lance said as he turned around to attack, but his fist went right through Shae in his shadow form as he retreated back to get some distance. "Whoa! So he uses a defense that's similar to mine."

"This could be a predicament if neither one of us are able to hit the other." Shae said.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Nagato swung his leg down, but Lee jumped back from the attack and regrouped with Shae.

"Wow! These guys don't mess around." Lee said.

"Don't get distracted. We still need to win this fight." Shae said.

"Ready to take them down?" Lance said.

"Do you even need to ask?" Nagato said as both of them went big with their attacks. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Water Slicer!" Both of them used their attacks, but Shae and Lee weren't just going to take it.

"White Dragon Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" They used a breath attack and the four attacks collided with explosive results going off.

"Amazing! None of the other matches have been like this!" Mansin said. Both guilds were into this match and both sides were hoping for their representative to win

"They're both giving it their all, but will it be enough?" Gray wondered.

"Of course it will. In fact, Lance can beat those two all on his own." Juvia said.

"We'll see. Nagato and Lance have their work cut out for them." Erza said.

"Go, Lee. Those two got nothing on you and Shae." Star cheered for her brother.

"Do you think they can really beat Nagato and Lance?" Yukino wondered.

"Of course." Star said.

"I like to think so, but this is Natsu's son we're talking about down there. He might have a few tricks up his sleeve and I doubt Lance is a pushover." Sting said.

"These guys are tough." Lee said as he could feel how strong both of them were.

"Yes, but they do have weaknesses." Shae said as he was able to analyze the situation. "Nagato doesn't have movement in his left arm. If we strike from his left side, he won't be able to counter fast enough."

"Got it." Lee said.

"Are they just going to stand there? This might be the match that everyone has been waiting for, but they do only get thirty minutes." Mansin said and Lee got moving. "There we go!" Lee got to Nagato and swung his right leg and hit Nagato from his left side and Nagato couldn't stop it.

"What's the matter, Nagato? You're looking a little slow?" Lee said and started beating him around with most attacks coming from the left.

"Nagato!" Lance shouted. He went to try and help him, but Shae cut him off

"You're not out of the dark either." Shae said. Lance formed a whip made from water and tried lashing at Shae, but Shae was avoiding each of the attacks. "Shadow Dragon Roar!" Shae used his roar again and blasted Lance and him being pushed back. Nagato was pushed back as well as Lee kept beating him around.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to take advantage of one's disability?" Nagato said, but Lee kept attacking around and Nagato was trying to do his best to avoid them.

"Sorry, but I want to win for Sabertooth." Lee said.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Nagato used his breath attack, but Lee jumped back and was able to avoid the flames. Lance was doing his best to avoid getting hit by Shae. He saw Lee and Shae were quick on their feet and acted fast.

"Water Lock!" Lance said. He formed domes of water around both of them and had them trapped. "I've got them. Nowhere to run now."

"Nice work, but what do we do now?" Nagato said.

"Nothing. We just need for them to run out of air." Lance said.

"What?! That's a lousy way to win the match." Nagato said.

"I didn't know what else to do." Lance said. "We needed them to stop moving around. They might be strong, but they shouldn't be able to get out." Lance thought he had the both of them trapped, but he soon felt something strange going on. "What is that?"

"What is it?" Nagato said.

"I feel something going on inside." Lance said. It looked like Lee and Shae weren't doing anything, but just float there. Lance was feeling something and he started to see it. Lee was glowing white and Shae was glowing black. They both had magical auras flowing around them. He tried to hold his grip on the water, but the magic energy that was building up was too much for him to hold and the water domes burst.

"What's going on?" Nagato said.

"White Drive." Lee said.

"Shadow Drive." Shae said. Both of them felt stronger and everyone could feel it.

"Whoa! Their magic energy has changed." Carlos said.

"That's bad news for them." Ul said.

"Those fools don't know what they're up against." Athena said.

"With both of their dads being third generation dragon slayers, they have plenty of tricks." Owen said. Even Griffon Wing seemed to be getting into this match.

"Interesting. There's more to these children than I thought." Shadin said.

"Added to the poetry. Two opposite forces working together against two other opposite forces using the same teamwork." Calvero said. "This match is truly riveting."

"I'm more interested on who will win. Depending on who wins this match will prove who the greater adversary is since both guilds were number one." Shadin said. "A title we will soon have." Both of them were letting out serious magic power and Lance was a little shook up.

"I guess I should have known better than to underestimate a dragon slayer." Lance said.

"Careful. They aren't done yet." Nagato said. Lee was the first to make another move. Nagato thought he was going for him, but Lee went for Lance instead.

"White Dragon Talon!" Lee smacked his hand against Lance's chest and Lance found himself unable to move.

"What the hell?" Lance said as he tried to move, but he couldn't. He looked down and saw a magic circle right where Lee hit him. "What is that thing?"

"That's my stigmata. Anyone who's got that on them won't be able to move." Lee said.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nagato tried to hit Lee, but Lee saw the attack coming and avoided the attack and kicked him back. Lee went to keep fighting Nagato and that left Lance to Shae's mercy.

"Sorry. I don't like this, but this is a match that we have to win." Shae said and attacked. He just kept pounding Lance and there was nothing can do, but take it.

'Damn it. I can't even turn my body into water.' Lance thought as he kept taking the attacks.

"This is not looking good for Fairy Tail. They had a strong start, but Sabertooth is putting up a fight." Mansin announced as the fighting kept going. Lee gave Nagato a powerful kick and had him moved back. The magic the two used to make themselves stronger was really paying off.

"Don't tell me you're all out of tricks." Lee said as Nagato dropped to one knee and his hand on the ground. "Sorry, but begging for mercy isn't going to help."

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Nagato shot himself forward surrounded by fire and rammed his head against Lee. He kicked off from the ground and gave Lee a flip kick. Then, he went to give Lance a hand. "Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!" He was about to strike Shae with his attack, but he sank into the ground as a shadow and escaped with Nagato hitting the ground. He saw Shae reemerged next to Lee.

"Thanks, but I wish you could get this thing off me." Lance said. Nagato placed fire around his hand and struck Lance and shoved him down. "Hey!" He said with anger as they got back up. "What did you do that for?"

"You're moving again." Nagato said. Lance just noticed it and saw the stigmata burned off.

"How did you know that would work?" Lance said.

"People say he's an idiot, but my Dad has some bright ideas." Nagato said. Both sides were putting up one heck of a fight. It kept going back and forth and neither side was giving in.

…

The Infirmary

Lilly was wide awake with her Dad still in the room. She couldn't get some rest knowing her brother is out there fighting the good fight.

"Hey, I'm sure Nagato is okay." Natsu said as he could see that Lilly was worried.

"I know." Lilly said. "I know Nagato and Lance are going to win. I just got this strange feeling that they aren't out of the woods yet."

"I get that since they're going against two other dragon slayers." Natsu said. Natsu was a little concerned for his son, but he knew that he's going to make it out of this.

…

Those in Crocus weren't the only ones interested in the fight. Somewhere in a lava field, someone else could feel the fight going on. Although he couldn't see it, he could somehow sense what was happening.

"The powers of shadow and light are a formidable foe. Natsu, I taught you everything that you know about the power of a dragon slayer. I hope you've taught what your son needs to know." The being unleashed a mighty roar in hopes that Nagato will use what Natsu has taught him to win.

…..

The Battle

"What's going on? How are they even still standing? Lee should have knocked them down by now." Star said.

"Just be patient sweetie." Sting said as he tried to have her calm. This match was far from over.

"You two are tough." Lee said. "You're doing your guild proud with that kind of power. Of course, we can do the same. Are you ready, Shae?"

"I was just waiting for you to say the word." Shae said as they both had their magic power change again. This time, both of them had white and black marks forming on them.

"What's going on now?" Lance said, but Nagato knew what was happening. Though he never unlocked it himself, he knew what this power was.

"The dragon force!" Nagato said. The battle has become more intense. Fire and water. Light and shadow. Two opposite forces working together on both sides. Which force will be the stronger one?


	18. Dragon Force Unleashed

The match against Fairy Tail and Sabertooth went on and it seemed like an even fight. It's not so even anymore as Lee and Shae have unleashed a stronger force of power.

"Wow! They're glowing!" Gale said.

"Uh oh. They're in trouble." Happy said.

"Mom, what's going on? How come they're glowing like that?" Igneel asked Lucy as she was just as amazed as anyone else.

"The dragon force!" Lucy said. The dragon force was unleashing incredible power. Even Lance and Nagato were amazed that they were seeing it with their own eyes.

"Nagato, please tell me you can do that too." Lance said.

"Sorry, I can't." Nagato said. "I've heard about dragon force, but this is the first time I've ever seen it with my own eyes." Sabertooth was confident in this win now for they knew the power of the dragon force.

"The dragon force, the greatest power of dragon slayer magic." Athena said. "It raises their power to explicit levels. Since they're fathers are third generation dragon slayers, it's much easier for them to activate it whenever they need to."

"Those two are in trouble now." Owen said.

"Quite. This match is ours." Rona said. Nagato knew they were up against a dangerous power, but even he didn't know what the extent of this magic was. He didn't have time to think as Lee leaped towards him. Lee drove his fist in him and sent Nagato flying and crashing into the wall.

"Nagato!" Lance shouted.

"Worry about yourself." Shae said and got Lance's attention. Shae shot out a blast of shadows. Lance got hit hard by them as he was sent flying into the wall as well next to Nagato.

"That looked like it hurt. Can those two get up after that?" Mansin said.

"That's insane!" Ul said.

"That's the power of the dragon force." Carlos said as he also knew of that power. "Nagato can't unlock that power like those two just did. They're in trouble now."

"Don't tell me you guys are done for?" Lee said.

"Not even close." Nagato said as the two of them were able to get back up despite all the pain. Neither of them were backing down.

"Impressive that they're both able to get back up." Sting said.

"They're resilient just like their parents." Rogue said.

"Go, Lee. Just beat these two already." Star said.

"You hear that? My sister wants me to win already." Lee said. "Star looks up to me and I don't want to let her down." 'Don't worry, Star. I promise you that I'm going to win.'

…

Flashback

Star and Lee had a close relationship. The reason Lee tries so hard when he fights all goes back to a small scene between the brother and the sister.

"What's the matter, sis?" Lee asked as his sister was crying. "Don't tell me those bullies messed with you again."

"Those meanies." Star said. "They said that you're not as strong as Daddy is. They don't even think you're a real dragon slayer or a real fighter. It just wasn't nice and it was all lies."

"I don't care. They were just a bunch of kids that don't know better." Lee said, but Star kept crying. "If it bothers you so much, they'll see. I'll prove them wrong. I'll get stronger and stronger. I might even beat those guys in Fairy Tail."

"You will?" Star asked.

"Yeah. Just stop the crying already." Lee said.

End of Flashback

…..

"I told Star that I would beat you guys and I hate to let her down." Lee said.

"Sorry, but you are going to let her down." Nagato said as he and Lance went on the attack. They both kept striking at Lee and Shae, but they were both too fast and it didn't help that Nagato only had one good arm. Lee and Shae blasted the both of them and had them slammed into each other.

"Now!" Lee said. Shae sank back into the ground as a shadow and got under the both of them and the shadows coiled around them.

"This won't end well." Lance said.

"Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash!" Feather-like shadows shot out and sent the two of them flying into the air. That was when Lee placed his hands together and formed an orb of light.

"Holy Ray!" Lee unleashed a barrage of rays made of light and all of them blasted against the two of them. The dragon force was proving to be too much for Nagato and Lance to handle. When Lee stopped his attack, Nagato and Lance dropped to the ground and neither of them were moving.

"Oh my!" Mansin said. "Nagato and Lance have been hit hard and neither of them are getting back up. Is this the end of the match? Has Fairy Tail lost this match?" Everyone was starting to think it was the end.

"I guess we found the better foe. I expected more." Shadin said.

"No! Get up you guys!" Carlos said.

"You're not in this alone. We're here for you!" Syrus said.

"Don't give up. We know you guys can do this." Ul said. They're friends tried to encourage them to stand, but it wasn't looking good.

…

The same beast in the lava field could still sense the match that was going on. He could feel that Nagato was struggling and needed help.

"Nagato is having trouble. I can't step in and fight those two no matter how much I want to, but Nagato needs it. I can't stand to see him struggle like this. Though I can't be there physically, there's still something I can do to help him. It would seem that I need to give him….a HAND."

….

The Arena

"Get up!" Igneel called out. Nagato and Lance seemed down for the count, but Fairy Tail knew those two still had more fight in them than that.

"Get up you two." Gajeel said.

"Don't give up." Levy said.

"Do you think they're okay? The dragon force might have been too much for them." Lucy said as she was concerned that her son might be hurt.

"They've both been through a lot in this match." Erza said.

"No, they're not giving up." All of them looked and saw Natsu with Lilly on his back.

"Lilly, what are you doing? You should be resting." Lucy said.

"I'm not missing this." Lilly said. "Nagato and Lance aren't going to give up the fight. The least we can do is let them know we believe in them."

"She's right. A Fairy Tail wizard never gives up the fight. We know you two can do it!" Natsu cheered. Everyone was cheering for them to get back up.

"It's over." Rogue said.

"You're right. It was a good fight, Nagato." Lee said.

"And it's not over." Nagato said to their surprise. Lance and Nagato heard the cheers of their friends and were able to stand back up.

"Amazing! They got back up. I must be dreaming. Who knew they would stand after that?" Mansin said.

"Oh man. I'll be feeling that for a while." Lance said as they tried to straighten out their bodies.

"You guys did a real number on us." Nagato said.

"No way! How did they get back up? We hit them with our dragon force." Lee said.

"They're bluffing." Shae said.

"We better do something. We might not have much time left." Lance said.

"You're right. We still have a time limit. Doesn't matter." Nagato said as he took the offense with a fist of fire. "We'll keep fighting!" He swung that fist, but Lee dodged to his right and grabbed Nagato's left arm and started spinning around and tossed him back to the wall. Lee and Shae were about to fight him until Lance cut them off.

"Water Nebula!" He used his spell to try and kept the two of them back. Nagato tried to get back up, but he saw his major problem.

"It's no good. With my arm like this I can't fight to my full extent." Nagato said. "The reason arm is like this is because I almost killed Igneel because of it and I nearly chopped it off as a punishment. I wanted to become stronger after that day, but I still wish I could use it."

"Nagato and Lance are still fighting, but they're still struggling. Is there any hope for them?" Mansin said. He noticed something strange and saw a floating red ball of light floating around. "What is that?" The fighting stopped when they all saw the light and it was heading towards Nagato.

"Ask and you shall receive."

"Who are you?" Nagato asked.

"Come now. Natsu must have mentioned me. Is that anyway to say hello to your grandfather."

"My grandfather?!" Nagato said.

"What is that? Dad, are you okay?" Lilly asked as they all saw Natsu had a stunned look on his face.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked.

"Igneel!" Natsu said.

"What?" Igneel asked.

"Not you. That's what that orb of light is. The dragon that raised me!" Natsu said and that was a surprise to everyone.

"You're my grandfather Igneel?" Nagato said. "I don't understand. I thought you were considered dead. How and why are you here?"

"To help you. You are considered my grandson." Dragon Igneel said. "I know you can handle myself, but I will give you what you need." The orb shrunk down as it flew into Nagato's left arm. Nagato felt power building in his arm as the bandaged burst off with a bright light surrounding it.

"What is this?" Nagato said. The light fade away and his arm was different as it had a red pattern on it like dragon scales. "My arm! It looks as good as new." He even felt it twitched that surprised him. He soon saw that he can move it again. "My arm! I can move my arm!"

"The power of a dragon!" Shadin said as he could sense it.

"What is he doing? Why is he moving…." Lucy stuttered when she saw what he was doing. "He's moving his arm! He's moving his LEFT arm!" Everyone was amazed to see he could move his arm again.

"I can feel his power and his spirit. Thank you, Grandpa." Nagato said.

"I don't know what happened, but you're going to need more than a moving arm to beat us." Lee said.

"He's right." Lance said. "This is a miracle, but we're going to need more than that to beat these guys with them having dragon force."

"Don't worry about it, Lance. We're still going to win." Nagato said as he felt better and stronger. He held out his revived arm with a powerful flame in his palm. "We've got the power of the fire dragon king on our side now. Come on."

"Fire dragon king?!" Lee and Shae said.

"Are you getting fired up?" Nagato said. His grandfather has granted him all new power. This might be the chance Nagato has been looking for.


	19. New Kind of Dragon Force

Fairy Tail's Lace and Nagato still had a chance of beating Sabertooth's Lee and Shae. Nagato has just been granted new power by his late grandfather Igneel. Now, he has movement in his left arm again with markings that looked like scales.

"Are you getting fired up?" Nagato said.

"I don't know what just happened, but Nagato seems to have a renewed fighting spirit." Mansin announced.

"Go, Lee. He doesn't know what he's messing with." Star cheered as she still had faith in her older brother. Lee and Shae weren't that too concerned for they still had the dragon force on their side.

"You think you can take us on just because you have an extra arm? I don't think so." Lee said.

"While it is impressive you can use your arm again, you still can't beat us." Shae said.

"Are you so sure? My granddaddy dragon could easily take yours." Nagato said and that struck a little nerve in both of them.

"Did you forget we still have dragon force?" Lee said as both of them were building up power again. "You're about to get reminded just how tough it can be." Lee was the first to attack as he went for a direct attack, but Nagato held up his revived arm and was able to block the attack, but Lee was still pushing.

"I'm not impressed." Nagato said. Now that Lilly and Natsu could see what was going on both of them were getting anxious.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Lilly said.

"I know he will be. I never would have guessed that my Dad was watching over him." Natsu said. "Now that he has given Nagato new power, there's no way he's going to lose."

"This is the power of Sabertooth! Tell me what you think now?" Lee said.

"Sorry." Nagato said as he was building up fire. "I'm afraid you're going to need more than your dragon force." He used his spare arm and struck Lee with it and he got pushed back. Shae decided to attack from behind.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!"

"Water Slicer!" Shae unleashed his breath attack, but Lance got between the attack and Nagato and was able to block it. "Don't forget that you're dealing with me."

"I'm not done yet!" Lee said as he got back up and went for the attack.

"I'm not giving up either." Shae said. This battle has reached the climax and time is almost up, but Lee and Shae were still going all out.

"Bring it on." Nagato said as he motioned for them to come and get him and Lance. Both of them went for the attack as Lee went for Nagato and Shae went for Lance.

"Look at those two out there." Carlos said. "They were getting beaten around, but now they both don't even seem to care."

"You're right." Ul said as Lee tried to strike, but Nagato blocked him and pounded him a couple times. Shae tried to hit Lance, but he moved out of the way and kicked him back. "It's like they've been given new found strength and feeling the power of a dragon might be helping." Both of them tried attacking, but Nagato and Lance stopped them and gave both an uppercut.

"They might be winning, but those two are giving it their all." Erza said.

"I don't think we have much to worry about anymore." Lucy said as Shae swung his leg, but Lance ducked down and shot him with water. Nagato jumped up and kicked Lee back. "Nagato and Lance found a way to take control of this fight. I think they've got this in the bag." Nagato unleashed a fireball and struck both of them. Other guilds were amazed by this fight.

"Amazing!" Calco said.

"Those two are something else." Levi said as Lee and Shae shot through the flames and kept trying to get a hit on both of them. "It's like that they're three steps ahead of Sabertooth now."

"Look at those two go out there." Keith said.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like this." Axel said. Nagato and Lance continued to push them back. Nagato even gave a strong hit to Lee.

"Nice hit!" Igneel said.

"They're really taking it to them." Gale said. Lee used his roar, but Nagato ducked under it and used his own roar.

"What's going on?" Owen said.

"How can they both be pushed back like this when they're using the dragon force?" Rona said.

"I think we're seeing what Fairy Tail can really do!" Athena said as she was amazed by it. Lee and Shae were starting to get beaten down to the point they can't fight back. Star was watching the whole thing and was in tears about her brother getting beaten around.

'Lee.' Star thought as she cried. She was finding it hard to believe this was happening to her brother of all people.

…..

Flashback

"What's the matter? Is the baby going to cry?" Star was being picked on by a few bullies. She was crying with them taunting her until her hero came.

"Scram! I better not see you messing with her again." Lee came and saved her and chased the bullies away. "You okay, Star?"

"I am now." Star said.

"That's good. I always got your back." Lee said.

End of Flashback

…

Star always saw her brother like her hero. That's why she can't accept that he's getting beaten and is still holding onto hope that he will win.

"Lee!" Shae shouted.

"Yeah!" Lee shouted as if they knew what the other were thinking and formed orbs of shadow and light and tried to forming them together.

"Oh my! Take cover folks because Lee and Shae are going with the biggest blast yet." Mansin announced.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lance said as he and Nagato stood side by side.

"It sure is. The famous unison raid attack of the Twin Dragons." Nagato said. "A perfect attack that combines the power of light and dark."

"I don't see how we're going to stop that and I don't think I can take much more." Lance said.

"Then let's end this right here." Nagato said as he held out his right fist.

"Are you serious? I don't think either of us have anything strong enough to stand up to that kind of firepower." Lance said.

"Maybe not alone, but we're Fairy Tail wizards." Nagato said. "There's nothing we can't do if we work together. Those two can create a unison raid with two elements that are opposite. We should be able to as well. I just need to know if you're with me one-hundred percent." Lance had his doubts at first, but Nagato was right.

"I'm with you." Lance said as he placed his left fist against Nagato's right and both of them were trying to build up their own magic power.

"Are Nagato and Lance trying to fuse their magic together?" Mansin said.

"They're attempting a unison raid? Can that even be done?" Gray said.

"I'm not sure. A unison raid is difficult to attempt." Erza said. "There's also the fact that fire and water don't mix. Shadow and light are the same, but I think the fact that they're both dragon slayers make up for that."

"Well, they're still going for it." Natsu said. "All we can do is sit back and watch and I know those two can pull it off."

"Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang!" Lee and Shae shot out the blast and it was heading straight for them.

'There things in this world that might seem impossible to reach, but one is able to reach them if they believe in their hearts' Erza thought as she watched Nagato and Lance do just that.

"Fire Water Dragon Surge Strife!" Nagato and Lance were able to unleash a spiral of fire and water that formed the head of a dragon. The dragon head unleashed the roar and was able to push through and blasted Lee and Shae. It caused a massive explosion that no one could see.

"What just happened? I can't see a thing." Mansin said as he waited for the dust to settle.

"Fairy Tail….you truly are the best of the best." Shae said.

"Sorry, Star. Sorry Dad." Lee said as the two of them fell forward and hit the ground.

"It's done!" Mansin shouted with everyone cheering for Fairy Tail. "Nagato and Lance are left standing. They win their match!"

'A guild is a place where you can reach that strength.' Erza thought as she was proud of her members.

"Oh hell yeah!" Nagato said.

"Give me five!" Lance said as they gave one up top.

"What glorious fights we've had today." Mansin said. "We aren't finished yet since we still have one more day to get through. Tomorrow will be a day of rest for our contenders, but the day after that will be an all-out battle where winner takes all."

"I must say that I'm impressed." Shadin said.

"At least we know Fairy Tail will be the bigger opponent." Calvero said.

"It will be a pleasure to beat them." Gunther said as Griffon Wing walked away.

"I can't believe they both got beat." Owen said.

"But it was still an amazing baby. One I will remember for a long time." Rona said.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to taking Fairy Tail on myself after this." Athena said. Not everyone was happy. Star was in tears seeing her older brother get beat.

"Hey, it will be okay, Star." Yukino said, but that didn't help her. As Griffon Wing was walking down the halls, Shadin looked back and was actually intrigued by the power he witnessed.

"So you fairies get your power from feelings?" Shadin said. He's thinking that now that he knows their strength, he can figure out a plan to crush them. Nagato walked over to Lee and helped him up.

"That was a great battle. Let's do it again sometime." Nagato said.

"Sure…once I stop seeing stars." Lee said. Nagato and Lance headed back and met up with the others.

"Way to go!" Carlos said.

"What you two have done today deserves true praise." Syrus said.

"Thanks you guys." Nagato said.

"Just don't be so reckless next time." Ul said as she pounded his chest. "I don't want to be lugging you around."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Nagato said.

"Aww young love." Lance said.

"We're not in love!" Nagato and Ul shouted.

"There he is!" Juvia came out of nowhere and hugged her son so tight. They noticed the other adults came and joined the rest of them. "There's the future champion of the Grand Magic Games."

"Take it easy, Mom." Lance said as he tried to get out.

"Let her have this. We're both real proud of you." Gray said as he ruffled his son's hair

"I knew you guys could do it." Lilly said.

"Thanks, Lilly. To be honest, I don't think we could have done it without him." Nagato said as he held up his new arm. "I always looked at my unmovable arm to remember my vow, but it's more now. It reminds me that Grandpa is with me."

"Right now, let's take the time to rest up. Tomorrow we get to take a break." Syrus said. "After that is when we get to the finals."

"That's right. We're still behind Griffon Wing, but we'll catch up." Nagato said. "This is far from over. They're about to see what members of Fairy Tail can really do."


	20. Ties of Family and Finals

Fairy Tail was celebrating big at the bar. They beat Sabertooth and Nagato has made a miraculous recover that they all thought was beyond possible. Today is the day everyone rests so that they can all see the finals tomorrow.

"Let's hear it again for Lance and Nagato for making such a comeback!" Natsu cheered as everyone was thrilled over their latest victory.

"Thanks everyone, but let's save some of that energy." Nagato said. "We still need to win the Grand Magic Games for tomorrow."

"Yeah. We might be in second place, but everyone will be coming for us." Syrus said. "We're not that far behind from Griffon Wing."

"Yeah, but those guys are the ones we're after." Lance said as he pounded his hand into his fist. "It will be nice to finally give those guys some payback."

"You bet it will be, but let's not forget who we're dealing with." Carlos said. "Each one of them is strong with a powerful form of magic."

"You worry too much. We're going to kick butt tomorrow." Nagato said.

"So how does it feel to have your left arm back?" Ul asked.

"Great." Nagato said as he moved his arm around to prove his point. "It feels like there was nothing ever wrong with it. I also always wanted to get a tattoo. Now, I have these cool scales covering my arm."

"It is amazing." Ul said. "I can't believe that the spirit of a late dragon gave you the strength, power, and movement of your arm back."

"Not just any dragon. It was my grandfather." Nagato said.

"I always had a feeling Igneel was watching over us." Nagato looked back to see his family.

"Hey guys. Lilly, how are your injuries?" Nagato asked.

"I'm getting better thanks to Wendy. Her healing magic is amazing." Lilly said. Lucy grabbed a hold of Nagato's arm and loved to see it like this.

"I'm very grateful to your grandfather." Lucy said. "I always hated seeing your arm wrapped in those bandages. It pained my heart not able to see it move, but all that pain is gone."

"I know you were probably scared and upset when it happened, Mom." Nagato said. "Now, I feel Grandpa's power flowing through my arm and I can feel him continuing to support me. What I don't get is how he was able to do it in the first place."

"Yeah. How did he know that Nagato needed help?" Igneel asked.

"I remember when the battle with Tartaros ended, the dragons that raised your father and the others left this world." Lucy said. "They said they would watch over our world. Grandfather Igneel must have been doing the same even when his body was destroyed by Acnologia."

"Yeah. What was left of him left just like the other dragons." Happy said.

"I guess since you are his grandson, it hurt him to see your arm like that just like your mother." Natsu said. "He must have waited for the right moment so he can give you that power."

"Well, I really owe him. It's thanks to him that we'll beat Griffon Wing." Nagato said.

"That's what I like to hear." Natsu said as he reached for his scarf. "That's why I also think you're ready to have this." He pulled his scarf off and placed it around Nagato's neck. Nagato couldn't believe he was really giving his scarf to him. He knew it was his most prized possession.

"Dad, are you sure?" Nagato said. "You love this scarf as much as you love us."

"That's true, but you've earned it Nagato." Natsu said. "I'm proud of the wizard you've become." Nagato was speechless. He was even becoming a little misty eyed.

"Don't cry, Nagato." Igneel said.

"Shut up. I'm not crying." Nagato said.

"I think he's embarrassed too." Ul said.

"I said shut up." Nagato said as all of them started teasing him.

"I know you're aware of this, but other guilds will be aiming for you as well." Erza said.

"Yes. We have to keep our guard up." Syrus said. 'Maybe I can also learn of why Kora holds a deep hatred towards me.'

'It's almost time.' Carlos thought as he looked out the window. 'One way or another, I'm going to get answers out of you, Kendal. Even if I have to force them out of you.'

…

Sabertooth

"Woo! That hit the spot." Lee said as he and Shae just finished dinner. Both of them have suffered heavy injuries, but both of them were able to stay strong.

"Shouldn't we go over a plan with the others for the finals?" Shae asked.

"What do we know? There's no telling who we're going to fight in the finals since they always happen around the entire city." Lee said. "We just need to take out as many wizards as we can."

"It's not that simple." Shae said.

"Look, Fairy Tail is the biggest competition and this Griffon Wing is in first place." Lee said. "If we avoid them and go after the others until we have to face them, I think we'll be okay." Shae thought otherwise, but he knew it was pointless to argue with this guy.

"Fine." Shae said.

"Lee!" Lee looked over and saw his mother running towards them.

"Mom? Is there something wrong?" Lee asked.

"Yes. It's your sister." Yukino said. Back at Sabertooth's hotel, Sting with Rogue and Rufus were trying to get into a room, but the door was locked.

"Star, open the door this instant young lady." Sting said as he tried to get the door open, but it won't budge. Star was sitting on the other side and she seemed upset with her holding her knees. "Star, open up."

"No. Go away." Star said.

"I have no memory of her acting in such a manor." Rufus said.

"Dad!" All three of them looked down the hall and saw Lee and Shae coming to them. "What's going on?"

"It's Star. She's locked herself in the room and won't come out." Sting said.

"We can't bust the door open because she's sitting with her back to the door and she might get hurt." Rogue said.

"Father, why don't you just go in as a shadow?" Shae asked.

"She only runs back inside." Rogue said.

"She's clearly upset about something, but she won't tell us what's wrong and we shouldn't force her." Rufus said.

"Let me talk to her. She'll listen to me." Lee said as he walked over to the door. "Star, it's me. Please open the door."

"No. You're the last person I want to talk to." Star said.

"Why? Star, please talk to us. We can't if you don't." Lee said.

"Why?" Star said and they could hear her sobbing. "Why Lee? Why did you have to go and lose?"

"That's what this is about?" Lee said. "You're upset I lost to Nagato?"

"You said you would beat them and you didn't." Star said.

"Star, I get that you like it when I win, but no one can win every single time." Lee said. "Losing isn't always be a bad thing. I can use this as motivation to grow stronger and get better. I hated that I did lose, but it helps me grow. You're thinking back to how Sabertooth use to be where if you lose, you get thrown out. That's not how things are anymore. There's still the finals as well. I could get even with Nagato and win then. Even if I don't, it will still be a great time. What will make it feel so bad is knowing you're not there to cheer for me. So please come out." Star hated that her brother lost because she saw him like a hero, but she saw what he was trying to tell her. She opened the door and stepped out. "Feel better?" Star still had tears in her eyes as she looked up to her brother.

"Lee!" Star cried as she hugged her brother and cried on him and he let her.

…

Griffon Wing

Shadin stood in a meditative stance as he faced the moon. The rest of his team hanged back. Not a single sound was made for they didn't want to disrupt him, but Shadin was in a deep concentration.

"He hasn't done anything in hours. Should we be concerned?" Gunther said.

"Shut up." Kendal said. Shadin was deep in thought until he shot his eyes open and smirked.

"The time has come. All shall see that we are now the strongest and Fairy Tail shall be crushed." Shadin declared.

…

The Next Day

"The time has come ladies and gentlemen." Mansin announced as everyone gathered in the arena. This time Mansin was in a booth with Hisui. "This is where we will crown our strongest guild. Joining me is the lovely Queen Hisui. Any thoughts?"

"I'm looking forward to splendid battles. Shall we take a look at the score board?" Hisui said.

"As you wish." Mansin said. "Sadly in last place is Quattro Cerberus with only 4 points. Twilight Ogre is next to them with only 21 points. Blue Pegasus made a jump with them having 30 points. They aren't far behind Lamia Scale with 32 points. Sabertooth is next with 38 points. The ladies of Mermaid Heel are in third place with 49 points. Fairy Tail is in second with 56 points. Finally, holding onto first place through this whole thing, Griffon Wing with 69 points. Now, let's meet the teams." Fairy Tail was making their way down the halls and all faith was on them.

"They can do it." Natsu said.

"No doubt that they're going to win." Gray said.

"We might be behind, but we'll catch up." Lucy said.

"These kids got it." Gajeel said.

"Yeah. They're gonna blow the competition away." Levy said. All of Fairy Tail had faith in all five.

"These five kids take the fiery spirit of our guild with them." Erza said. "That flame gives them their strength and they are unstoppable. Now they use that strength to take this challenge." The Fairy Tail team stepped out and all their eyes were set on Griffon Wing. Each one of them had their own vendetta to settle with that guild, but that didn't mean the other guilds were just going to ignore them.

"Everyone can barely contain themselves." Mansin said. "We're about to see the greatest part of the Grand Magic Games yet. I can hardly contain myself." The finals are here. Each guild has one last chance to either get to the top or to get as far as they can. The tension was the highest between Griffon Wing and Fairy Tail. At times like this, there's only one thing to say.

"I'm all fired up now." Nagato said.


	21. Catching and Fleeing

The finals of the Grand Magic Games is here and is almost about to start. All the teams have scattered out and were waiting for the signal for them to start.

"We're just minutes away from start." Mansin announced. "As regulation I need to explain the rules. Here's how it works. Each member of each team is worth one point except one. That one is to be considered the leader. The leader is worth five points. Whenever a wizard is defeated, the guild member that defeated that wizard gets their guild to gain those points. Any member can chose to surrender and can give their points to anyone of the other guilds. We'll be able to watch all the action with some lacrima use."

"Who do you think is most likely to be the leader on the other teams?" Levy said.

"If I had to guess, I say those who are the strongest on each team like Shadin or those who are related to the masters like Lee or Kora." Erza said.

"So the point of the finals is to take out as many wizards as possible and grab as many points as you can?" Lilly said.

"That's right. You get your final score when all members of a team are taken out." Lucy said.

"And once you're beaten, that's it. There's nothing more you can do. The finals are over when there's at least one member out of all the teams still standing." Happy said.

"I feel bad for the doggy guild. They don't even have a two number score." Gale said.

"Do the math. Even if Quattro Cerberus does manage to take every single person out by some miracle, they'll still be a couple points behind Griffon Wing." Gajeel said.

"I want our guild to win, but I'm really hoping anyone, but Griffon Wing wins." Juvia said.

"Let's hope for the best. It's in our children's hands now." Erza said.

"Queen Hisui, any words you like to say?" Mansin asked.

"I just want to wish everyone the best of luck and to have this start." Queen Hisui said.

….

Fairy Tail

All the other teams were set for this final match. Fairy Tail team was ready for this to begin.

"You guys ready?" Nagato said and all of the agreed. Nagato held his father's scarf. He could feel his grandfather's and his father's spirits flowing through him. "We originally came into these games to win for our parents, for our guild. No one, not Sabertooth and not Griffon Wing is going to stop that."

"Lett's do this." Lance said and they all brought their hands in as they knew they can win.

"Here we go! The finals of the Grand Magic Games officially….begins!" Mansin announced and the team scattered to face any opponent they can.

….

Griffon Wing

They heard the announcement and they were ready to claim the title to be the strongest guild in Fiore. They were willing to do anything to make that happen.

"You all know what you must do?" Shadin asked and all of them did.

"Crush anyone who gets in our way." Dairo said.

"Good. Kendal, I hope you don't end up holding back if you face your own brother or guild." Shadin said. "You need to pull your weight."

"You don't need to worry. I won't." Kendal said and the four of them scattered.

"Excellent." Shadin said. This was what he was waiting for and no one is going to stop him.

…

Carlos

Carlos was out on his own as he was running through Crocus. He wanted to win as much as the others did, but he had his own matter to settle. He needed to fine his brother.

"I'm coming Kendal and nothing is going to stop me." Carlos said.

"Hold it right there." Carlos stopped in his tracks and saw he was faced with Keith, Evan, and Axel.

"Nice to see you again." Keith said.

"Sorry, but it's three on one." Evan said.

"We want to win for Blue Pegasus. That means we have to take your guild on and win." Axel said.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are. Since it's three against one…." Keith didn't get to finish as Carlos socked him right in the face and knocked him to the ground.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Carlos shot out both his clubs and shoved Evan and Axel right into a couple walls and took them out.

"Sorry guys, but there's only one person I'm out for." Carlos said and kept moving.

"Wow! That was incredibly fast." Mansin announced. "Carlos took three members of Blue Pegasus down in no time and score three points already. That brings Fairy Tail to 59 points."

….

Ul and Lance

The ice and water siblings took to the rooftops as they moved from one to the next.

"Hey sis." Lance said as the two of them kept moving. "What do you think Griffon Wing will try?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Ul said. "If they're willing to use dirty tricks and be so ruthless, I think it's safe to say that they're willing to try anything." The two of them kept moving, but Ul came to a stop.

"Something wrong?" Lance asked. Ul jumped off the roofs and took to the streets. Lance followed her. "Is there something here?"

"You dogs need to do a better job of hiding your magic energy." Ul said. Dogs was right as all the members of Quattro Cerberus came out of hiding.

"Sorry. Nothing personal, but we need to get some points." Yajack said as all of them got ready to attack with Lance and Ul standing with their backs against each other.

"These guys aren't messing around." Lance said.

"We can take them. Shall we?" Ul said.

"Let's. Water Jigsaw!" Lance had a small twister of water surround them and shot slices of water with all the members of Quattro Cerbrus tried to avoid getting hit. Ul shot into the air with a spin to add some grace.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Ul shot out lances of ice in that spin and hit all the members and their combined efforts were able to take them all out.

….

The Arena

"Fairy Tail has such a strong start! That was amazing!" Mansin said. "Lance and Ul defeated the entire Quattro Cerberus team. That gives Fairy Tail a total of nine points and has them jump to 68. Sadly, this is the end of Quattro Cerberus with them stuck in last place with only 4 points. Ouch. That has got to be there worst score ever."

"Most impressive for Fairy Tail, but they still have ways to go." Hisui said.

"Way to go!" Natsu said.

"That's great. They've almost past Griffon Wing. They're doing better than I thought." Gray said.

…

Nagato

Nagato looked up to the screens and was thrilled their points went up so much and they just got started.

"Way to go guys." Nagato said. He was happy, but that happiness was cut short as he saw Griffon Wing's points went from 69 to 78.

"What happened? I didn't get to see how Griffon Wing's points changed." Mansin announced. He changed the videos around and showed that an entire team was defeated.

"That's all of Twilight Ogre!" Nagato said. He looked through the smoke on the video and saw that Shadin did it alone.

"Unreal! It looks as if Shadin defeated all of Twilight Ogre on his own." Mansin said.

"And it looks like he didn't even get a single scratch!" Nagato said. He hasn't forgotten what Shadin did to his sister and that's the member of Griffon Wing he's after. "Shadin, you're not getting away!" Nagato set out to find Shadin and this time there wasn't anyone to stop him from getting payback.

…

Dairo

Dairo was out on his own as he was walking through the streets. It didn't seem like he noticed that Calco from Lamia Scale was following him.

'I've got this. That guy from Griffon Wing uses reflector magic.' Calco thought. 'My rupture magic should be able to get to him. He can't protect himself against it.'

"Are you going to come out?" Dairo said as he used his reflector magic and forced Calco to come out of hiding.

"How did you know I was here?" Calco said.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Dairo said.

"Your reflector magic might be powerful, but it can't protect yourself against my magic." Calco said as he formed magic circles around him.

"That's what you think." Dairo said as he swung his arm and unleashed the invisible force and slashed against him. It was too much for Calco to handle as he fell on his back and was taken out.

"Enough of this. I need to set my trap." Dairo said and kept moving.

….

Syrus

"Dairo has taken out Calco from Lamia Scale. That brings Griffon Wing up another point to 79." Mansin announced. Syrus had his own score to settle with Dairo. "Fairy Tail was catching up and now Griffon Wing is fleeing away from them.

"We'll see how long that lasts." Syrus said.

"I found him." Syrus looked to see he was found by Jessica and Winter.

"Are you ready? He's as tough as Kora." Winter said.

"We can take him." Jessica said as both of them got ready to fight, but Syrus acted first.

"Flight Armor!" Syrus changed into his leopard-print armor and his speed increased greatly. He struck at both of them and it was over in a flash.

"It's all over for Jessica and Winter. Syrus wins and scores Fairy Tail two points. That brings them 70 points."

"We won't accept defeat by them. Our only hope is to take down everyone before Griffon Wing gets too far ahead." Syrus said and got moving. They had a strong start, but Griffon Wing is getting further and further ahead and they're getting further and further behind. Is there still a chance for them?

…

Kendal

Kendal was walking down a tunnel of Crocus. It was actually the same tunnel where Gajeel defeated Rogue. He kept walking until he came to a stop because he sensed someone. He turned around and was faced with Carlos.

"I finally found you." Carlos said.

"You're going to wish you haven't." Kendal said.


	22. Twin Iron Dragons

The finals started, but it seems more like a deciding battle between Fairy Tail and Griffon Wing since they're taking out most of the competition. The first battle between the two guilds is about to start and it was between Carlos and Kendal.

"Hold onto your hats folks." Mansin said. "It looks like another battle is about to start between Carlos from Fairy Tail and Kendal from Griffon Wing. To make this more interesting, I just recently found out that these two are actually twin brothers."

"They are? But they're in different guilds." Hisui said.

"I guess that shows the relationship." Mansin said. Levy and Gajeel were going to watch this match closely.

"Go, Carlos." Gale cheered since as far as she knew is that Carlos is good and Kendal is bad.

"I don't like this. They're brothers. There really shouldn't be any reason for them to be fighting." Levy said.

"Of course there is. Kendal betrayed us and attacked our guild." Natsu said. "It shouldn't matter if they're brothers or not."

"I guess you would know all about that." Levy said and that struck Natsu considering what happened between him and one other from a long time ago. Levy saw she offended him a little. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to see my two sons fight each other."

"I don't either, but there's nothing we can do now." Gajeel said. He looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Erza? I thought she would want to see her guild kick butt especially with her son out there."

"She went to get snacks. You know how she and her sweet tooth gets." Gray said.

…

Carlos

The time has come for Carlos to finally face his brother. He had two reason for this fight now. He wanted payback at him and his guild and he wants to win the Grand Magic Games for Fairy Tail.

"This is a joke, right?" Kendal asked. "You know you're no match for me. You couldn't even fight back the last time we faced each other."

"That was before I knew the whole story as to why you came back." Carlos said. "This time is going to be different. I want to make you and your guild pay for what you've done to us. This is your last chance to back out."

"Make me." Kendal said. Carlos saw that fighting was the only way to get out of this. Both of them stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Both of them used the same attack and both of the breath attacks were cancelling each other out.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Kendal shot out one of his clubs and struck Carlos in the gut. He brought it back and smacked Carlos into the wall. "That should do it. I was always the better fighter." Kendal turned away and just walked off.

"Where are you going?" Kendal turned around and was met with a fist to his face as he was knocked off his feet and could see it was Carlos and he was barely hurt.

'This isn't the brother I remember.' Kendal thought. He saw up and wondered how his brother became so strong. "How?" He said out loud.

"You're forgetting that you were gone for a long time. A lot has changed." Carlos said as Kendal got back on his feet. "I'm not holding anything back even if you are my brother."

"That's good. I'm not doing the same." Kendal said. Both of them were getting serious.

…

Erza

"Curse my love for delicious sweets. The master of Fairy Tail must stand by her guild regardless." Erza said as she was carrying some snacks. "When I heard about these delicious donuts and sweet candy, I couldn't help myself."

"Erza?" Erza stopped in her tracks and was met with Kagura.

"Kagura! It's been a while." Erza said. Ever since Kagura let go of her hatred for Jellal, she and Erza have become great friends. They're almost like sisters.

"It truly has. I take it you stepped away just for a minute to get a snack like I was." Kagura said. "Are all those snacks for your guild members?"

"No. They're all for me." Erza said which caused a little sweat to drop from Kagura. How could anyone eat the stack she was carrying? "Kagura, I do hope your daughter the best, but I have no doubt that my son will win."

"We'll just see about that." Kagura said. Neither of them aware that something was coming up at them until it was too late. All that was left was the spilled snacks Erza was holding.

…

Nagato

Nagato kept searching for Shadin, but he could also see that Carlos was up against Kendal. He wanted nothing more than to go and help him out, but he can't.

"Hang in there, Carlos." Nagato said. "As much as I want to give you a hand, I know you don't want that. I'm just gonna have to have faith in him."

"Hey! Nagato!" Nagato looked up and saw Rin was catching up to him.

"Rin? You better back off." Nagato said. "I don't really want to hurt you."

"Sorry, but I need to win for Lamia Scale." Rin said. "I hope your sister doesn't mind if I beat you. Also, is Lilly seeing anyone?" That just pulled the trigger in Nagato. Nagato jumped up and formed flames in his hands.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Nagato tossed the fireball down and it caused an explosion. That took Rin out in an instant and Nagato kept running. "Sorry, but I still need to win. Stay away from my sister!"

….

The Arena

"Nagato has beaten Rin. That's the second member of Lamia Scale beaten and that brings Fairy Tail to 71 points." Mansin said.

"It also seems that Nagato is a very overprotective brother when it comes to her sister dating." Hisui said.

"That's my boy. No one comes near my little girl." Natsu said as he was just as protective of Lilly as Nagato. Lilly was annoyed by both of them.

"I think I need a new brother." Lilly said.

…..

Carlos

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Kendal said as he swung his arm and turned it into a sword. Carlos formed his own sword and blocked the attack. Kendal raised his foot and kicked Carlos back. Then, Kendal changed the sword to a lance. "Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" Kendal shot out blasts from the lance and Carlos was getting hit. "Let me know when you've had enough." He saw a rock was tossed and hit him right in the head. "Throwing rocks? Really?"

"The best I could do." Carlos said as he stood up from the dust and showed he had his iron scales coating his body. He used it as a shield from Kendal's last attack.

"You're going to need a lot more." Kendal said. "Face it, Carlos. You might have been smarter, but I was always stronger and the better fighter."

"We'll see about that." Carlos said as he leaped towards Kendal. "Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" He pounded Kendal and added some magic power to it as Kendal was pushed back. Kendal grabbed the ground and stopped from sliding back.

"Not bad. You did get a little stronger, but it won't be enough." Kendal said as he got back up and showed he had the scales around him as well. "I've been training day after day. Griffon Wing has made me even stronger. There's no way you can beat me."

"Was that strength really worth it? You betrayed your family." Carlos said. "You just stood by and let those creeps assault our friends. You don't even seem to regret it."

"That's because I don't." Kendal said. "Enough of this talking. We're fighting." Both of them went for another attacks as they brought their fists back. Both of them pounded the other in the face and left cracks in their iron. The force of two iron dragons seem to be cancelling each other out. Just who will prove to be the stronger iron dragon?

…..

Ul

"This final round is becoming hardcore. Fairy Tail and Griffon Wing are the only ones getting points. The remaining teams better step it up." Mansin announced as Ul was walking down a street. She thought it be better to split up from her brother so they cover more ground.

"I sure hope it stays that way. If we're going to pass Griffon Wing, we've got some winning to do." Ul said.

"Hello my darling." Ul looked ahead and saw she was by a plaza and she knew who else was here.

"Hi, Levi." Ul said with annoyance as she was faced with Levi.

"Such a predicament I'm in. I must win for Lamia Scale, but I can't bring myself to face my love." Levi said.

"You're talking out loud, you know. I'm not your love. We broke up." Ul said. "Have you been talking to my mom on how to be an obsessed stalker?"

"Ul, my love for you knows no bounds." Levi said. "I wish I didn't had to fight you, but I'm left with no choice and yet…." Levi didn't get to finish as he got kicked right in the face by Ul.

"Sorry about this." Ul said and struck Levi right where it really hurt. The pain surged right through Levi and had him drop to the ground with every man feeling sorry for him.

"How could you? That might have ruined our chances of having future children." Levi said.

"Children?! Talk like that is not going to help you convince me to take you back." Ul said. "We were only like thirteen or fourteen when we dated. That's too young to think about having children."

"You're never too young to think of a future." Levi said.

"Painful, but Ul was able to beat Lamia Scale's leader and gives Fairy Tail five points and brings them to 76 points." Mansin announced.

"Sorry, Levi. Our team needs to catch up to Griffon Wing." Ul said and was about to leave, but an explosion went off behind her and knocked her to the ground.

"You really think you can beat us?" Ul managed to get up and saw Gunther. "You weak fairies don't stand a chance against us."

"So it's you again." Ul said as he was the one Ul was after.

"Whoa! I think we're in for another exciting battle between the fairies and the griffons." Mansin announced. "Ul is now going to go against Gunther. These two have faced each other on day one and it didn't end well for Ul."

"This is going to be different. You don't have anyone to help you with your dirty tricks." Ul said. "This is a rematch I've been waiting for."

"Bring it on, Ice Queen." Gunther said. "I'm going to finish you off and this time I'll make sure there's nothing left of you." The finals really have turned to a battle between Fairy Tail and Griffon Wing, but the real intense battles will be between them. These battles are only getting started.


	23. Spiral Menace

Two members of Fairy Tail are going up against two members of Griffon Wing. While the other teams seem to be dropping like flies, Fairy Tail and Griffon Wing. That didn't mean the other teams were out yet. Rona was out on her own as she stood by a river as she tried to think of a plan.

"Rona!" Rona looked down the river and saw Owen was coming up to her.

"Owen?" Rona said.

"Things aren't looking good here. Fairy Tail and Griffon Wing are getting further and further ahead." Owen said.

"Indeed. I don't have any memory of our guild this far behind. We've got to do something to turn the tide." Rona said.

"Maybe you can start right now." All of them looked on the other side of the river and they saw Calvero was there.

"I remember you!" Rona said.

"As do I. You're the sad little girl I beat very easily." Calvero said.

"That's not going to happen this time. Especially while I'm around." Owen said.

"Is that so?" Calvero said and he looked ready to teach the two of them a lesson.

….

Lance

Lance was in the middle of fighting Milly and Emily. Emily unleashed her glitter magic and Milly used her tubes, but Lance moved out of the way.

"Sierra!" Lance said as he ran past them with scolding water and both of them getting hit. "Water Jigsaw!" He spun around and struck the both of them and was able to defeat both of them.

"Aw! I hate water!" Milly complained.

"Looks like I win. Sorry girls, but I'm afraid our competitive romance will end here." Lance said and kept moving.

"Competitive romance?" Emilly wondered as neither of them knew where he got that idea. "Weirdo." Lance got moving to try and find the next person for him to beat.

"There shouldn't be that many people left." Lance said. "We still haven't passed Griffon Wing yet." Lance heard some explosion going off and it didn't seem that far from where he is. "Whoa! I think I better check this out."

…..

The Arena

"Fairy Tail is starting to rack up the wins." Mansin announced.

"You're right. With two more members of Mermaid Heel being beaten, Fairy Tail's points go up to 78 points." Hisui said. "There aren't that many wizards left."

"Hey guys." Milly said as she and Emily came back and met up with the rest of their team.

"We really blew it." Emily said.

"It's okay. We might still have a chance." Jessica said. "Kora's still out there. She's lived up to her mother's reputation. As long as she's still out there, we have a chance."

"Speaking of her mother, something isn't right." Winter said as she looked up to the rest of her guild. "I don't see Master Kagura. You think she would want to see her daughter compete." They weren't the only guild worried. Erza hasn't returned yet.

"Guys, shouldn't Erza be back now?" Wendy said.

"You're right. She's missing all the action." Natsu said.

"Maybe she ate all her snacks already and got a bad tummy ache." Happy said.

"I don't think that's it. Something isn't right." Gray said.

…

Lamia Scale

Todo and Yuka were the only ones left of Lamia Scale. So if they had any hope of winning, those two were their last hope.

"It looks like it's all up to you and me now." Todo said.

"You're right. We'e got to try and bring victory to Lamia Scale. That means we need to keep our guard up." Yuka said. She just jinxed the both of them as it was over for both of them in a flash. Syrus struck the both of them down before they even knew it.

"Syrus has taken down the last of Lamia Scale and got Fairy Tail two more points. That brings them to an even 80 and Lamia Scale is left with 32 points." Mansin announced. Syrus looked up and he saw a certain place.

"There it is." Syrus said. Syrus made it to the top of a building and it was a special building. "This is where my mother took on Kagura and Minvera. If history repeats I should be facing Athena and…." He sensed someone coming and saw who it was from behind.

"Here comes Kora!" Mansin announced.

'Just as I thought.' Syrus thought as he requipped a pair of swords. Those two tried striking against each other, but were an even match. 'She's more skilled than I thought.'

'Let's see if he's the warrior I hear he is.' Kora thought.

….

The Arena

Everyone was thrilled for this fight. They all watched as Kora and Syrus fought each other, but no one was more into it than their respective guilds.

"Look at that! He's taking on Kora!" Gajeel said.

"I think this is one of the match's everyone has been waiting for." Lucy said. "Now all that is needed is Athena

"Erza is really missing out now." Natsu said. All of them continued to watch and were really into it.

"This is epic. It's the ultimate showdown between sword warriors!" Mansin announced.

"This is bound to be one of the best matches." Hisui said.

…

Syrus and Kora

The two of them had their swords against each other as they tried to push the other back. They noticed the air between them formed a small spiral. It expanded rapidly and pushed the both of them back.

"Hahah." They both got up and saw Dairo has jumped in and he also had a large black bag with him.

"Dairo!" Syrus said.

"I hope you don't mind if I join the two of you." Dairo said.

"Whoa! That's a surprise. I was expecting Athena, but Dairo jumped in instead." Mansin announced. It as a standoff between the three and any of them seemed ready to start the fight.

"No matter who I'm up against, I'll crush both of you." Kora said.

'I can't seem to understand her.' Syrus thought. 'From what I've heard, our mothers see each other like sisters. So why does she treat me like the enemy and what is Dairo holding in that bag.'

"This is the greatest of opportunities." Dairo said. "You two seem the most likely to be your teams' leaders. If I take the both of you out, not only will Griffon Wing gain ten points, but it will also show how powerful we really are."

"How ambitious of you." Syrus said.

"Enough talk. Fight." Kora said as all three of them began to release tons of magic power.

"Oh my. I can feel all that magic power from all the way here." Mansin said.

"Yes and this is only the beginning. I think we're in for a real show." Hisui announced. All three of them were ready. Dairo let go of the bag and having it hit the ground was like a starting signal. All three of them charged at each other as Syrus and Kora used their swords and Dairo had his magic spiraling around his hands. All three of them had their attacks collide against each other. All three of them tried to hit one of the others. Dairo pushed Syrus back, but Kora struck against Dairo. Syrus jumped off the ground and kicked Kora through the side and caused her to fall to the lower levels. Syrus went after her, but Kora struck in a flash and Syrus was the one that was crashing.

"Ha!" Dairo used his magic and slashed against Kora. Syrus moved around and tried to attack Dairo. "Victory is mine." However, Kora thrusted her sheathed sword against Dairo and pushed him back and she and Syrus started another sword fight. "I've got you." Since the two were so close, he used his magic and constricted both of their clothes. "Surge the storm and break the boundaries of heaven and earth."

"What is he doing?" Syrus said as more of Dairo's magic circled around them.

"Spiral Maelstrom!" Dairo created a twister-like attack around both Syrus and Kora and it reached up to the sky. It was very powerful and destroyed part of the building they were on. Everyone could sense that power.

"Whoa! What was that?" Nagato said.

"Dairo! So you had to resort to that spell. Excellent. You were always known as the Spiral Menace." Shadin said. The dust was settling with Syrus and Kora still standing. Their clothes were torn up, but they both could keep going.

"How can they still be standing?!" Mansin shouted.

'Impressive. His magic might be as powerful as Macbeth's. Maybe even stronger.' Syrus thought.

"I'm amazed." Dairo said as he held the bag. "It would seem I greatly underestimated the two of you. So let's change things up a bit." Dairo unzipped the bag and reached inside. Inside were actually two people and it was a shock to Syrus and Kora. "I found a couple lovely ladies."

"Mother!" Both of them shouted. Dairo had Erza and Kagura and they both seemed to be in bad shape.

"What is the meaning of this?" Syrus said.

"I thought these two would love to see their children in action in person." Dairo said.

"He's taken them hostage." Syrus said.

…..

The Arena

"How could he stoop so low?" Jessica said as both guilds couldn't believe this was happening.

"I knew something was wrong." Winter said.

"He got both of them?! How?" Natsu said.

"He must have gotten them when their guard was down. It's the only possible way." Gray said.

…

The Fight

"Surrendering won't save them." Dairo said. "I have something much more entertaining in mind." Both of them scold at him for putting their mothers into this and he loved. "Those looks on your faces are priceless. I love it."

…..

Shadin

Shadin could feel his fellow members were in heated combat. Everything was going just how he liked.

"Excellent. All of them have their opponents really working for it." Shadin said. "It won't be long until all their opponents are completely crushed. Then, we shall claim our rightful place as the strongest in all of Fiore." He unleashed a maniac's laugh and tried to pass it as a laugh of triumph. Griffon Wing is relentless. Is there any way to stop them?


	24. Griffon's Claws

Nagaot continued his search for Shadin in the finals of the Grand Magic Games. Most of his team members and Griffon Wing are fighting each other, but it was Shadin he was after.

"Where the heck is that guy? With all these scents around, I can't pick up on his." Nagato said. "Stop hiding around like a coward and let's fight!"

"Okay." Nagato came to a complete a stop. He heard a voice, but it sounded like a woman.

"Over here big boy." Nagato looked over to the side. He saw Taniya and Eliza and they using the same strategy they used against Levi and Calco.

"You sure this will work a second time?" Eliza asked.

"It worked before it will again. Besides, we need to get some points on the board." Taniya said. "Oh Nagato, do you want to come over and play with us." It really wasn't going the way they thought. Nagato didn't look interested at all. "That's not the face I was going for."

"You've got to be kidding me." Nagato said. "Oh well, points are points." He thrusted his fist forward and unleashed a torrent of flames that burned the both of them and knocked them both out.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Eliza coughed.

"How come it didn't work?" Taniya said.

"Girls have been exposing themselves like that around our guild for a long time." Nagato said. "Have you met women like Erza and Mirajane? Besides, I found a secret stash my Dad keeps of my Mom. Yuck. After seeing that stuff, it doesn't really distract you when you've got something important to do. See ya." Nagato ran off and left those two in their shame.

….

The Arena

"That was a little disgraceful on Blue Pegasus' end. They should be showing skill." Hisui said.

"Perhaps, but that does help rating." Mansin said. "Either way. One of those girls was the leader of Blue Pegasus. That means that Nagato just earned 6 points and gives Fairy Tail 86 points. They've taken the lead against Griffon Wing. Talk about hot stuff. That also means Blue Pegasus is out with 30 points as their total."

"Yes. We finally got a big lead against those guys." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, but we're not out of the woods yet." Levy said. "If they actually manage to beat Carlos and the others."

"I think Natsu just got in the woods." Juvia said as they saw Lucy trying to strangle her husband and shake him around.

"Natsu, what secret stash was Nagato talking about. You better tell me where it is." Lucy said.

"We were in the lead by one point and now we're in the lead by seven points, but I doubt it will stay that way for long." Gray said. "I just hope Syrus can rescue Erza."

….

Syrus

Syrus was against Kora and Dairo, but things took a turn for the worse. Dairo was able to kidnap Erza and Kagura and were holding them hostage to be used against Syrus and Kora.

"Release my mother at once." Kora said.

"In a bit. I plan to have some fun first." Dairo said, but Kora wasn't going to have any of his games.

"This is your last chance. Release my mother and I will allow you to live." Kora threatened as she took a stance and was building up power, but Dairo didn't seem scared.

"If you want to save her, come and get her." Dairo said. Kora took that invitation as she moved in front of Dairo in the blink of an eye.

"How did she move so fast?" Syrus said.

"You'll be the first griffon that shall be vanquished." Kora said.

"Careful mermaid. This griffon has got claws." Dairo said. Kora was about to attack, but Dairo used his reflector magic and it seemed like Syrus and Dairo switched places. Syrus had to act quickly and block Kora's attack.

'They switched places?' Kora thought.

'How did he do that?' Syrus thought as they both wondered how he did it.

"I think I'll leave things here." Dairo said. "You two can have your little battle and I'll take on the winner."

"You're running from a fight you interrupted?" Syrus said.

"It's called strategy." Dairo said. "I see that I wouldn't be able to take on the both of you. So I'll let you two hash it out while I wait for the winner. In the meantime, I'll keep these two company."

"Let them both go!" Syrus shouted, but Kora wasn't going to have any of his help.

"I'm warning you. Don't…" Kora said and slammed her head against him. "Don't pretend to be my friend."

"It seems you two have a lot to talk about. I'll just be on my way." Dairo said.

"I accept your terms. Just leave my mother out of this." Kora said, but Dairo just used his reflector magic to cover his tracks as he disappeared.

"He's got us just where he wants us." Syrus said.

"Be quiet." Kora said as she turned to face him with a menacing glare. "I was taught not to speak to my enemies, destroy them."

…

The Arena

"Man. I have never seen the Grand Magic Games like this." Mansin said. "It looks like we're going to see a battle between Kora and Syrus. This might also be Kora's last chance for she is the only one of Mermaid Heel left. If she falls, this will leave us with only three teams."

"Why is Griffon wing being so mean?" Star said as Sabertooth continued to watch.

"I'm not sure. Let's just hope they all get out of his without getting seriously hurt." Yukino said. Yukino looked over to Minerva and saw her hand was slightly shaking. "Lady Minerva, what's wrong?"

"It's just….I'm just wondering where Athena might be." Minerva said. She didn't actually say she's worried about her daughter, but Yukino could see it.

…..

Ul

Ul was having her rematch against Gunther, but it wasn't going well. Gunther used his strange magic and caused another explosion that tossed Ul into a wall.

"Just give it up. You weaklings can't possibly beat us." Gunther said, but Ul refused to lose to this guy.

"Never…bastard." Ul said as she got back up. "There's no way we're going to lose to you. We'll keep coming at you Griffon Wing creeps until we put you in your place."

"Oh please. You might have gotten the lead, but it won't stay that way." Gunther said as he surrounded Ul with his warped pieces of space. He was about to set them off, but Ul teleported away. "What?" He looked to his right and saw Ul reemerged there.

"That was strange. Does Ul know teleportation magic?" Mansin wondered.

"What just happened?" Ul said.

"I hope you don't mind that I saved you." They looked further down and saw Athena has decided to join in the fight.

"Athena! What are you doing here?" Ul said.

"I saw you could use a little help." Athena said. "I know we're on opposite teams, but I see what Griffon Wing has been doing and I don't like it. I also was looking for this guy. It disgusts me that he uses a magic just like mine."

"It's fine with me if you want to join." Gunther said. "It will be great to take both of you ladies out and show that Griffon Wing is the strongest now."

"I hate this guy. Let's shut him up." Ul said.

"Gladly." Athena said.

"This is a surprise. Ul and Athena are on different teams, but they've decided to team up against Gunther." Mansin said.

"This year's games are certainly filled with twists and turns." Hisui said.

…..

Fairy Tail

The guild kept a close eye on all the matches. Other than Lance and Nagato, each of them were up against a powerful enemy where it looks like the battle could go either way.

"Man. These matches are so awesome!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, our children are fighting ruthless opponents that won't show any mercy." Lucy said.

"Lucy's right. We shouldn't take these matches lightly. Just look at that one." Gray said as he referred to Carlos and Kendal. Kendal struck Carlos in the gut and shoved him to the ground. Kendal used his club and pushed him against the ground. "Those two have been going at it for a while. Either it will end in a draw or it won't end at all and that's just with that match. Griffon Wing isn't going easy."

"It doesn't matter." Natsu said. "They will win. Griffon Wing might have their claws stuck on them, but Nagato and the others are going to knock them all down."

…..

Rona and Owen

Natsu might have had confidence in his guild, but the others were a different story. Rona and Owen had Calvero outnumbered, but that didn't matter. His magic was unpredictable and so was he. Neither of them could land a decisive blow against this guy.

"What's the matter? Are you two getting tuckered out?" Calvero taunted.

"What's the deal with this guy? Nothing we've tried is even working against him." Owen said.

"His magic allows him to control the life essence inside of everything." Rona said as she remembered her battle against him. "That kind of power is dangerous."

"Ready to give up?" Calvero asked.

"No way. 120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" Owen shot out a blast of his black lightning, but Calvero caused a rock wall to rise. The wall was destroyed from the attack and was reduced to dust.

"Memory-Make: Flames of the Windstorm!" Rona created a torrent of flames that formed twisters. Calvero didn't seem afraid as he used the water in the river. He manipulated it and extinguished the fire. "You can even manipulate the water!"

"You said so yourself that there's life essence inside everything." Calvero said. "It doesn't matter if that essence is big or small. If it's there, I can control it. I think it's time I ended this. My guild needs to regain its points." He caused rocks to shoot out of the ground and strike against the both of them. "Allow me to show you how terrifying my magic can be."

"What do you mean?" Rona said.

"I can even use this energy as a weapon." Calvero said as he held out his hand. "Soul Damager!" He shout out a white and purple light and blasted the both of them. The impact was powerful as both of them felt like they were being electrocuted from the inside. Both of them were in a lot of pain and Calvero was enjoying seeing them in misery.

"Stop that!" Calvero looked ahead and saw Lance was coming. He stopped his attack, but both Owen and Rona dropped to the ground.

"You again." Calvero said.

"It looks like that's it for Owen and Rona. They were just no match for Calvero's power." Mansin said. "That brings Griffon Wing to 81 points."

"Rona! Owen!" Lance called out as he rushed to their aid. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Owen said as the two of them tried to get back up. Lance glared at Calvero.

"What was that? They already looked beaten, but you just continued to hurt them." Lance said.

"This is a competition. You aim to win." Calvero said.

"Yeah, but you didn't need to take it that far." Lance said. "You guys make me sick. You think you have to hurt people to show you are the strongest."

"Why do you care? You're not even in the same guild as those two." Calvero said.

"Maybe, but I know it's wrong to hurt those who can't even fight back." Lance said. "You better get ready. You're dealing with me." That seemed just fine with Calvero. Griffon Wing have sink their claws into another. Can Lance defeat Calvero and his dangerous magic?


	25. Vengeance Blade

The finals aren't even close to being over. Other than Nagato, the Fairy Tail team were facing against powerful enemies. Lance was able to find Calvero and decided to face him even though he knows how dangerous he is.

"You really want to face me? You'll just end up the same as those two members of Sabertooth I beat." Calvero said.

"We won't know unless we try. Water Slicer!" Lance shot out slices of water, but Calvero jumped into the air. "Where are you going?" He shot out another blast of water and managed to hit him. Calvero landed on his feet and held out his arm and had Lance caught in his spiritual grasp as he as lifted off the ground.

"I have you now." Calvero said.

"Think again. Water Whip!" Lance said as he formed a whip made out of water. He tried lashing at Calvero, but Calvero moved out of the way and Lance managed to get out of his grasp. "It's just as I thought."

"What do you mean?" Calvero said.

"I noticed something about the way you fight." Lance said. "I see the weakness in your magic. Although you are able to control the life energy in everything, you can't do it if there's magic involved." Calvero's eyes widened from this. "Unless it's connected to the human body like how it was when Shae was in his shadow form, you're unable to manipulate attacks with magic involved."

'Unreal. How was he able to figure it out?' Calvero said.

"The look on your face tells me that I'm right." Lance said.

"You're smarter than I thought, but knowing this information won't help you." Calvero said.

"Amazing. How was Lance able to figure it all out?" Rona said as all she and Owen could do was watch.

"Hopefully he can win." Owen said. Lance formed water whips around both hands and lashed at Calvero, but Calvero was doing his best to avoid them. Calvero powered up an energy blast and shot it out towards Lance, but Lance jumped to the side and landed in the river.

"You can't hide from me." Calvero said. "As long as I can feel your spirit energy, there is nowhere that is safe for you." He was about to pull him out, but a twister of water shot up and struck Calvero. Lance rose out of the water.

"Looks like you aren't safe from me either." Lance said.

"Cocky little brat." Calvero said. "Your water tricks aren't going to save you this time. I'll teach you what happens when you mess with a manipulator of souls."

….

Syrus

Syrus was in his own predicament. He was facing off against Kora and Dairo, but Dairo revealed he took Kagura and Erza captive. Dairo left earlier and would only come back and release both of them if Syrus and Kora fight each other. The only way out of this is for either him or Kora to walk away the winner.

"Looks like it's time one of us ended this." Syrus said.

"I'm not going to hold back." Kora said.

"I be insulted if you did." Syrus said. The two of them swung their swords and they crashed into each other. Syrus jumped back and changed wardrobe. "Ice Emperor Armor!" Syrus charged at Kora and swung his blade shield, but Kora jumped over him.

"Blast Form!" Kora flew straight down with her sheathed sword stuck out. Syrus was blasted through the floor and was heading down. Kora wasn't done with him yet. "Slicing Form!"

"Adamantine Armor!" Syrus said as he changed armor. He brought his shield together to try and stop her, but she smashed right through his shield. "How did she break through?"

"Strange that you're still alive." Kora said. Syrus decided to change it up again.

"Armor of the Cobra!" Syrus said as he changed armors. He used his whip, but Kora used her sword to have the whip coil around it. She pulled Syrus in and smacked him with it. Both of the reached bottom with Syrus crashing to the ground as he changed back to his normal clothes.

"Oh boy! Kora is really taking it to Syrus. Nothing he's tried has worked against her." Mansin said.

"I knew you were strong, but not like this. Is your strength fueled by your hatred?" Syrus said. Kora didn't respond. She just walked over and kicked him in the gut and pushed him back. "I don't understand it. Our mothers are like sisters. Why do you hold hatred and for what?"

"This was brought upon you." Kora said as she smacked him with her sword and sent him flying into a pillar. "You shall share in your parents' crime."

"My parents? What are you talking about?" Syrus said.

"I am certain you have heard of my late Uncle Simon." Kora said. "How he was killed by your father because he tried to protect your mother."

"Yes. I've heard of that story." Syrus said. "Your mother hated my father for it, but she's moved on. She's released her anger."

"That's what you were lead to believe." Kora said. "What you don't know is that my mother, the master of our guild and the strongest women I have known, still mourns and cries over his death."

"What?" Syrus said.

"There have been times I've seen her cry and I hate seeing her like that." Kora said. "I heard that my uncle loved your mother, but she married the man that killed him and had you. I heard all three were close friends, but it seems that they have forgotten him and don't even care for his death. That's when I vowed that I would make those suffer who have made my mother suffer in hopes that she shall have happiness again."

"But that won't happen. You don't seem to understand." Syrus said.

"I do understand. I will eventually strike at your parents, but you will suffer for their crimes. At least for now." Kora said. "You are a symbol of those two and I shall break it." Syrus finally understood. Her hatred is more towards his parents because she believes her uncle's death went unavenged, forgotten, and she's hoping to make her mother smile.

"That won't work." Syrus said and peaked her attention. "You want my parents to suffer? If you want them to suffer, killing me will really make them suffer."

"What?" Kora said.

"What sounds better to you? Killing my parents and never knowing if they suffer in the afterlife or having them go through the grief that their only child is dead." Syrus said. "You could make it an even trade. My father killed someone precious to your mother. Make it an even trade and kill someone precious to him."

….

The Arena

The people were watching and heard every word. They could see Kora reaching for her sword and was tempted to take that offer as she was about to pull her sword out. Her guild understood her pain, but they knew this wasn't the answer.

"Kora, no!" Emily said.

"You can't do this." Milly said.

"Think about this." Winter said.

"Don't let your anger control you." Jessica said.

…..

Syrus

They're voices couldn't reach her. She's made up her mind as she finally unsheathed her sword and tried to strike. It made contact and the force left a powerful trail of destruction through the city. However, Syrus pulled out his own sword and stopped the attack.

"I know what I said, but I can't afford to die yet." Syrus said. This fight wasn't over yet as Syrus felt the energy of those precious to him. "My mother has done everything for me. My father is with me in spirit. As are all of my friends." He requipped into his heaven's armor. "If I were to throw it all away, I would dishonor everything they've ever done for me."

"Running away like your cowardly parents?" Kora said as she raised her sword. "Then, I'll all of you." She ran straight for an attack, but Syrus blocked it.

"If that's how it has to be between us, fine." Syrus said as he pushed her back and jumped in the air. "I have no right to tell you how you should think or feel." Kora has had enough of him as she jumped to meet his attack. "I still won't lose!" Both of them swung their swords at each other. Syrus landed on his feet, but Kora landed on her back.

…..

The Arena

Everyone was excited after watching that match. It had to be the greatest one yet.

"That had to have been the greatest fight yet." Mansin said.

"I agree. That was a true display of grace and power." Hisui said. Not everyone was happy. Mermaid Heel was in shock that Kora was actually defeated.

"How? Just how can this be?" Emily said.

"I can't believe Kora actually lost." Milly said.

"Alright!" Lilly said. "That was a great strategy. He used her own hatred and turned it against her."

"Wait." Mansin said as they all saw Kora moving. "Kora isn't giving up yet. Neither of them are going down easily."

…

Syrus

"You won't beat me." Kora said. Syrus was ready to fight her again, but he heard a strange noise. He looked up and saw a giant boulder was about to crush her.

"Above you!" Syrus said as he acted fast and tried to get her out of the way. The rock crushed down and no one could see what happened. Kora waited for the dust to settle and saw she escaped unharmed, but she couldn't see Syrus anywhere. She thought he was under the rocks.

"Syrus!" Kora called out.

"I'm over here." She looked over to the side and saw that Syrus was able to escape unharmed as well.

"You saved me? Why would you do that?" Kora said.

"You really think they forgot?" Syrus answered with his own question. "Do you really think my parents have forgotten about your uncle?" Kora didn't respond. "Let me tell you the story on how I got my name."


	26. Iron Crush

'It all goes back to the day I was born.' Syrus narrated. He was telling Kora on how he got his name and it has something to do with her late Uncle Simon. Many years ago, Erza went into labor. However, she wasn't yelling and screaming like most women. She was doing her best to hold it all in.

"Ma'am, you are allow to scream. It's perfectly alright." The doctor said.

"I know." Erza said through the pain of pushing her baby out. "This pain is nothing compared to the battles I've been through. Although, the pain has never really lasted this long." The doctors had no idea what she was talking about.

"Erza!" Erza looked to the door as she saw Jellal running inside. "Sorry it took me so long, but I'm here now."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're here." Erza said.

"Okay. This baby is just about here." The doctor said.

"Erza, we still need to come up with a name for our child." Jellal said.

"I already thought of one." Erza said. "I want to name him after Simon." She closed her eyes and tried to continue her fight through the pain.

"Erza." Erza heard someone else's voice, but she knew who it was. She opened her eyes, but something was different. She was just floating around in a strange light and she couldn't move.

"What is this? Where am I?" Erza said.

"Erza." She looked right in front of her and could see her old friend.

"Simon?! Simon, is that really you?" Erza said.

"It is." Simon said. "I know you and Jellal are about to have a child. I also know you want to give him my name."

"Yes. That's right. I wanted to honor your memory." Erza said.

"I'm here to tell you not to do that." Simon said and Erza didn't understand. "I know you and Jellal have been living with the guilt of my death for a long time. Erza, you know I loved you and I would have very much loved this to be you and me, but it can't. I want you two to be able to move on from the pain of my death."

"But Simon." Erza tried to speak, but she didn't really know what to say.

"Please, Erza. Give the baby a different name." Simon said. That was the last thing he said before Erza saw she was back at the hospital and could hear the cries of a child.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said as he cleaned it up and handed it over to Erza for her and Jellal to see.

…

Syrus

"So she granted a dead man's last request." Syrus said. Hearing that story strung the strings in Kora's heart as tears began to form. "The doctors thought she was hallucinating, but she didn't care. However, she still wanted my name to be close to his. So she named me Syrus instead. I understand your reasons, but you've been misguided. They never forgot him. My mother says that when she hears my name, it makes her think of him. She remembers him in her heart." Kora continued to cry and see how wrong she was.

"Syrus, I'm so sorry." Kora said. She got back up and walked over to him. "I see no point in continuing this. I give this win to…." She didn't get to finish. She felt something slash against her back and she was falling forward.

"Kora!" Syrus said as he caught her and saw a deep gash in her back.

"Hahaha." Syrus looked up and saw Dairo with him still holding Kagura and Erza.

"You again!" Syrus growled

"You may have won this fight, Syrus, but the points belong to me." Dairo said.

"Dairo has struck down Kora. That gives Griffon Wing five points." Mansin said. "The score is tied up with them and Fairy Tail having 86 points and knocking Mermaid Heel out."

"You Griffon Wings are cowards. Who strikes someone behind the back like that?" Syrus said.

"We told you that we will do whatever it takes to win." Dairo said. "If you can't handle the competition, you should just give up now." Syrus' rage for him grew stronger and stronger.

"My mother." Kora said and got his attention and instead of hatred, he saw begging in her eyes. "Please….save her."

"I will." Syrus said as he gently placed her down and stood up. "You've got what you wanted. Now let them both go."

"Fine." Dairo said as he just tossed the two of them to him, but neither of them were moving. "As you can see they're both down and out. Do I get extra points for taking out the guild masters?" He didn't get that answer. Syrus ran over to both of them to make sure they're alright.

"Kagura! Mother!" Syrus said as he tried to get her to sit up. Erza was able to open her eyes.

"Syrus?" Erza said.

"I'm right here." Syrus said, but felt something wet on her back. He looked under and saw several injuries. He pulled back the back of Kagura's shirt and saw she was the same. "What the hell is this?"

"Frankly you two were taking a while. I needed to do something to keep me busy and keep them in line." Dairo said with Syrus trembling with anger. "Their screams were like music to my ears. I guess this shows how weak and pathetic your guilds really are." Syrus turned around and gave him the death glare Erza usually gives off.

…

The Arena

"Oh boy!" Natsu said as everyone in Fairy Tail were very familiar with that look.

"Hurry." Jessica said. "Kora and Master Kagura are both seriously hurt. We've got to get them medical attention right now."

"Jessica, it's no use. As long as Syrus and Dairo are fighting, there isn't much we can do." Milly said. "With that look, we won't be able to get through without getting caught in the crossfire. All we can do is hope for the best and hopes Syrus wins."

"We're in for another exciting battle and it's another fairy vs another griffon." Mansin said.

"It will be tough. Syrus is covered in injuries and Dairo hasn't taken any." Hisui said.

"We'll see if Syrus has what it takes to bring Dairo down." Mansin said.

…

Carlos

Carlos still continued his fight against his twin brother. Both of them keep matching each other with each attack. It was obvious there isn't a clear winner.

"Have you had enough?" Kendal said.

"Not even close!" Carlos said as he went to try and attack, but Kendal blocked it and kicked him back. "I'm not giving up. I'll keep coming at you, brother." Kendal shot out a club and hit him right in the face and caused some of Carlos' iron scales to fall off.

"You can't beat me. You were always too weak." Kendal said. The tension between the two of them continued to increase. Neither brother was getting through to the other, but this battle has to come to an end at some point. "I'm ending this right now."

"How are you going to do that?" Carlos said.

"Like this!" Kendal said as he was unleashing tons of magic power and jumped to the outside. He placed his hands together. Carlos knew this stance and it wasn't going to end well. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Karman Demon: Iron God Sword!" His two hands formed together and shot into the sky. He swung down and it smashed through the building. Carlos had to move quickly as he dived to the side, but the impact was very destructive and sent him rolling around the ground.

"Oh man." Carlos complained as he tried to get up as he was greatly injured.

"I'm not going to stop here." Kendal said. "I'll be going after the others as well. I'll crush all of them until there is nothing left of them." Carlos has had enough of his brother's attitude.

"That's it!" Carlos said as he got right back up. "We were once your family, but you obviously don't care anymore. You and your guild hurt us and you don't even care. I'm putting a stop to it right now." Carlos was unleashing all his magic power and the remains of his scale burst off. Kendal might be his brother, but he didn't care anymore. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Iron Crush!"

…

The Arena

"What?! When did he learn that spell?!" Gajeel said as he was completely shocked by what he was seeing.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked.

"That's the most powerful spell of all the iron dragon slayer attacks." Gajeel said. "That idiot! Is he actually trying to kill his own brother?!"

…

Carlos

Carlos was unleashing a powerful scream as he was unleashing a ton of magic. The magic began to take form of a dragon with light reflecting around like metal. Kendal was taken back by that power as he tried to move back.

"This is where it ends!" Carlos shouted as he unleashed the dragon. The dragon came down on Kendal and it didn't stop at him. The dragon traveled in a straight line as it left a path of destruction and demolished everything in its way. No one has ever seen a spell more powerful than this one. When it cleared away, Carlos' strength was mostly gone, but he didn't see a trace of Kendal anywhere. Perhaps he went way too far, but Kendal pushed him to his limit. Carlos thought it was all over, but he saw an arm rise out of the ruble. "What?" He saw Kendal climb out of the ruble.

"I told you, you couldn't beat me." Kendal said. He looked like he was in bad shape, but he could keep going. Carlos felt bad and now he feel nothing, but fury. That was his best attack and that didn't stop him.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!" Carlos screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Time…to end….this." Kendal said as he was able to keep walking. Carlos tried to move, but that last spell used up every ounce of strength he had. The only support he had was the wall behind him.

'I can't move. I don't have any strength left.' Carlos thought. There wasn't anything he could do as Kendal got closer and closer. Carlos believed that this would also be the end of him. Kendal reached him and raised his arm to him. However, Kendal placed his head against the wall Carlos was standing behind and dropped from his knees to completely on the ground. Carlos looked down at his defeated brother. He surpassed his brother, but he couldn't help it to wonder if it was really worth it. That was the last of his thoughts before he dropped to the ground next to him.

"It looks like that match is over." Mansin announced and as they all saw the ending, Levy couldn't help it as the tears flowed from her eyes. "Carlos and Kendal have knocked each other out. This match ends in a draw and both teams will be rewarded a point. That brings both to 87. What will happen with the other matches?"


	27. Nearing The Finale

"This final round is seriously intense. Carlos and Kendal have knocked each other. Sabertooth is still in this, but Griffon Wing and Fairy Tail are tied with first place." Mansin announced. The sun was starting to go down and the finals were drawing closer to an end.

"Damn it!" Nagato shouted as he continued to run for the city. "Everyone else is fighting and I can't seem to find an opponent anymore." Nagato was complaining, but he knew each of his friends were in a lot of trouble. Carlos is out and he doesn't know what could be happening to the others. "Everyone, you all better be alright."

…

Syrus

"Damn you." Syrus said as he was struggling in his battle against Dairo. Kora was seriously hurt and so was Erza and Kagura. He tried fighting in his heaven's armor, but he took heavy damage when we fought Kora and Dairo hasn't really taken any.

"You'll be the next to fall, Syrus." Dairo said. "It should be easy since you've been weaken." Dairo used his reflector magic and tightened the clothes around Syrus. Dairo also used his magic and tossed Syrus through a few pillars.

"That has got to hurt! Dairo is brutal!" Mansin announced with Erza and the others being able to do nothing, but watch this torment.

'This isn't good.' Syrus thought as he tried to get up. 'I don't have anything elastic like my mother's infinity robe. There must be something.'

"Pluck the wings from a fairy and you have a helpless little creature." Dairo said as he was preparing another attack. "Your life will be ending here, Syrus."

"No." Syrus said as he was able to push himself off the ground. "It's just as I told Kora. I won't lose this fight. I'll keep getting up until you stay down. I warned you that making an enemy out of Fairy Tail would be your biggest regret."

"Let go of that anger. Don't you know it's bad for your health?" Dairo said.

"You and your guild tortured my friends." Syrus said as he tightened his grip. "Carlos, Lilly, Kora, my own mother, and many more. I'm more than just angry."

"If you're suppose to scare me with that scarlet intimidation I've heard about, you're an even bigger fool than I thought." Dairo said as he unleashed invisible scythes. Syrus was trying to do his best to avoid those attacks, but they were slicing through solid concrete. "You can't escape my reflector magic. As long as I can see you, I can slice you to pieces." He unleashed more of them and Syrus was running out of room to avoid all of it.

"Hold on, Syrus." Erza said as the place was starting to fall apart.

"We are the strongest now. No one can stop us." Dairo said. He thought he finished Syrus off, but he was in for a surprise. Syrus flew right through the dust clouds and gave Dairo a right hook to the face.

"You missed me! I actually know the flaws to your reflector magic" Syrus said. Dairo was getting mad as he spiraled his magic around his hands. He kept trying to strike Syrus with them, but Dairo kept moving out of the way. Syrus gave another right hook and pushed Dairo back.

"Why you!" Dairo shouted as went to attack again.

"This anger isn't just mine. It's everyone you've ever hurt!" Syrus said as he was starting to unleash tons of magic power. "Second origin, release!"

"Second origin?! Has he really mastered that armor?" Erza said. Syrus was unleashing all his magic power and wasn't going to hold anything back anymore as he changed armors.

"Nakagami Armor!"

…

Ul

Ever since Athena stepped in the battle between Ul and Gunter, it's been a different ball game. There's been one explosion after another in space since Athena and Gunther use similar forms of magic. Gunther and Athena were running down the road as they both caused explosions of space and tried to hit the other.

"Enough of this game of chase." Gunther said. He warped the area around his arm. Athena felt her leg was grabbed and tripped. She looked down and saw Gunther's leg had a hold on her. He pulled his arm back and stood in front of her. "I have you now."

"Ice-Make: Death Scythe!" Ul appeared behind Gunther and tried to swing an ice scythe, but he jumped over the attack and jumped behind her. "Damn. I almost had him."

"He's light on his feet." Athena said as she stood up. "Defeating him won't be an easy task."

"Even if you two are working together, it still won't be enough to beat me." Gunther said.

"Gunther is holding his own against two enemies at once." Mansin announced. "Is there any way at all that Athena and Ul can take him down?"

"You got any ideas? You two do use the same kind of magic." Ul said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any." Athena said. "Not to worry. I know one of his allies used their magic when you fought him before. He can't hold out forever."

'I know I would have won against this guy, but that doesn't show how this battle is going to go.' Ul thought. 'There's also the fact if we do beat this guy, I have to take Athena on. This won't be easy.'

"Don't get distracted ladies." Gunther said. He caused the space between the two of them to burst. The two of them slid against the ground. "Have you two had enough or do you want some more?"

"How about you have some?" Athena said as she held out her hand caused some multiple colored orbs to form around him. Gunther jumped up and moved out of the way before the orbs went off.

"Any other tricks?" Gunther said.

"Ul, get ready." Athena said.

"For what?" Ul said. She got her answer. Athena used her magic and had Ul and Gunther switched places.

"What?" Gunther said as he didn't know what happened. Athena formed another orb around her hand. This time, she used it as a physical attack. She struck Gunther in the gut and the impact caused him to slide back.

"Get him, Ul!" Athena called out.

"Got it. Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!" Ul formed a large ice sword and slashed down on Gunther and knocked him off his feet. "Our turn to ask. Have you had enough?"

"Not even close." Gunther said as he got back up. 'I don't think I can hold out much longer if I continue to fight both of them. I just need to try and take one of them out now. Come on and take my bait.' He thought as he had a sneaky plan up his sleeve.

"Time to put an end to this. Ice-Make: Lance!" Ul unleashed the lances of ice and shot them towards him. "You're finished!"

"I don't think so." Gunther said as he smirked. He used his magic again, but it was different than how he used them before. The warped parts of space warped the lances. Ul's attack went into the orbs he created and that was certainly a surprise to them.

"No way! He can even warp my own attacks?!" Ul said.

"That's right and I already know where I'm sending them." Gunther said. The warps appeared behind Athena. She didn't notice them until the lances came through and struck her in the back. Ul turned around and saw the damage that was done.

"Athena!" Ul shouted. Athena felt like a ton of swords struck her, nearly pierced all the way through, and she could barely stand.

"Oh my goodness!" Mansin announced as the lances of ice broke apart and Athena had trouble staying up. "Athena took a hard hit. Gunther was able to turn Ul's own attack and used it to his benefit."

"Athena might be a member of Sabertooth, but that has got to hurt. I'm not even sure if she can go on." Hisui announced.

"A member of Sabertooth might be powerful, but they are just human." Gunther said. "All humans have their breaking point. Looks like another point for us."

"Not so fast. I surrender this fight….to Fairy Tail." Athena said as she dropped down.

"Athena!" Ul called out as she ran to her side.

"Athena is down. Since she claimed she surrendered to Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is the team that will get the point." Mansin announced. "That brings them to 88 points. That puts them in the lead by one point."

"What?! I won! I was able to take her out! That point should be mine." Gunther said.

"Perhaps, creep. Of course, I wasn't going to let that happen." Athena said. "I'll do whatever I can to bring you and your guild down."

"Why did you surrender?" Ul said.

"If I hadn't, he would have made sure he got that point." Athena said. "These wounds on my back are pretty serious. No way I'm able to fight to my full strength. You can still win."

"I doubt that." Gunther said.

"Shut up!" Ul said as she turned to face him. "I've had all I can take of you guys. You have no shame. You have no regret on hurting others. I don't understand how you can be that callous."

"Whatever." Gunther said as he was in no mood for a lecture. "Get up and let's finish this. It's time to close the curtain on our little act."

"At least that's something we agree on." Ul said.

"Athena is down. We're back to a one-on-one fight with Ul and Gunther." Mansin announced. "There are so few competitors remaining. We're nearing the end folks."

…..

Shadin

Shadin was aware of all that has happened himself. He didn't seem to care that his fellow teammates were in trouble and he didn't seemed worried that Fairy Tail is in the lead.

"They may have lasted this long, but it won't stay that way." Shadin said.

"Found you." Shadin turned around and saw Lee and Shae were able to find him.

"The dragon spawns of Sabertooth." Shadin acknowledge.

"We know about your cruelty to others and it ends now." Shae said.

"That's right. We're putting an end to your terror." Lee said.

"That announcer was right about one thing." Shadin said. "We are nearing the finale, but it won't end the way those people think. The finale will be of the local heroes such as you two and Fairy Tail will be crushed." The end of the Grand Magic Games is close. Who shall stand above all?


	28. Showing of Strength

"Take this!" Lance said as he used a water whip at Calvero. Calvero held up his arms and blocked the attack as he was pushed back. The finals continued to rage on, but there is only a handful of competitors left. Lance was still struggling to take down Calvero as he was breathing pretty hard.

"What's wrong? Have you had enough?" Calvero said.

"Not even close." Lance said. "As long as the others are still fighting, I'm going to keep fighting. One way or the other, Griffon Wing is going down."

"I like to see you try. You might have lasted this long, but a weak and little fairy will always be a weak and little fairy" Calvero said. Griffon Wing really knew how to get under Fairy Tail's skin.

"Those who underestimate us will pay the price." Lance said.

"That is a clever little saying. Let's see if it's true." Calvero said. He used his magic on Lance and lifted him in the air and tossed him into a wall. All Owen and Rona could do was watch this happen.

"How much longer do you think Lance can hold on?" Owen said.

"I'm not sure. If my memory serves me right, Fairy Tail can be quiet resilient." Rona said. "However, this Calvero's magic is dangerous. Lance might have found a way to work around it, but nothing he's tried is even working."

"I wish there was something we can do, but if we step in after we just got beaten, our team might get disqualified." Owen said.

"It's all up to him." Rona said. Lance pulled himself out of the ruble as Calvero walked over to him.

"Why are you so persistent into knocking us out?" Calvero said. "It seems obvious that your guild doesn't stand a chance against us."

"You had it coming. Don't pretend you don't know what you did." Lance said. "You attacked our guild and hurt our friends. No one does that in our guild and gets away with it."

"You keep saying something like that, but no one in your guild has even done anything about it." Calvero said. "I'm starting to think you and your guild are nothing, but talk. At this rate….let's just say that I hope you enjoy your trip to the afterlife."

…

The Arena

The guild continued to watch their guild fight on against Griffon Wing. Ul was able to strike against Gunther, but Lance got thrown around by Calvero.

"How much longer can they hold on?" Gajeel said.

"Hopefully longer than Griffon Wing. We can't afford to lose to these guys." Natsu said.

"One can warp space, another can manipulate spiritual energy, and another can use reflector magic." Gray said. "All forms of magic like that are difficult to beat and they've all been at this for a while."

"They shouldn't last much longer, but there's still Shadin out there." Lilly said.

"Yeah, but Nagato is out there too and he hasn't done much fighting." Happy said. "Things still look good for us." While the grownups were talking, Gale was looking around and she saw someone was missing. She grabbed Gajeel's pants and tugged on them.

"Daddy, where did Mommy go?" Gale said. Gajeel looked around and saw Levy wasn't anywhere.

"Where did she go?" Gajeel said and everyone saw Levy wasn't with them anymore.

"She was here a minute ago. I wonder where she could have gone." Lucy said.

…

Lance

Lance dived into the water of the river as he tried to keep some distance between him. Calvero walked over to the river.

"It's useless to try and run." Calvero said.

"Who's running?" Lance said as he rose out of the water. He formed a wave to rise out of the river and was able to strike against Calvero. Lance used the water and formed a pillar with him standing at the top. "I won't give up. I won't lose."

"Quit telling the same thing in different forms. It becomes a drag and becomes annoying." Calvero said. "The fact is that you just can't beat us. If you could, you probably would have won by now."

"Oh shut up." Lance said. "You think we're doing this just to beat you. You're wrong. Don't you remember what Nagato said? Don't you remember what our real reason was for entering in the Grand Magic Games? We're doing this for our parents too. We want to be able to live up to their legacy." Though he didn't see them, he could feel the others were fighting hard against their opponents. "We'll win. We're the children of our parents and we're going to show our strength. Our strength is their strength, it's each other's strength. There's just no way we can be defeated."

"I've heard enough of this." Calvero said as a light started to shine from around him. "I think it's time we put an end to this." He jumped up to Lance's level.

"Whatever you're doing won't work. My body is still made of water." Lance said, but Calvero kept going and struck his hand through Lance. Lance began to feel strange and he didn't understand as his attack just went through him. It shouldn't hurt.

"Spiritual Disruptive." Calver said. Lance started to scream in pain as it felt like he was being electrocuted from the inside. "It doesn't matter if your body is made out of water. If I can touch you at all, this spell will break your spirit and destroy you from the inside out." Lance couldn't hold himself up as he fell and crashed into the water with Calvero landing on land.

"Lance!" Owen called out as he and Rona were concerned he was hurt.

"That can't be good. I can't tell what happened to Lance. Is Lance done for?" Mansin said.

"We're done here." Calvero said as he turned away, but he sensed something. Lance was beaten yet as his hand grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up.

"You just don't seem to understand." Lance said. "You were right about one thing. This ends now."

…

The Arena

"Alright." Natsu said as he was most proud of all of them. "Those kids of ours want to live up to our legacy, but I think they've already have."

….

Ul

"Ice-Make Unlimited:…" Ul said as she was about to deal the final blow to Gunther. "….Winter's Wrath Dance!" She unleashed a barrage of ice shards and blades made out of ice. The attack held the force of a fierce blizzard. Gunther was struck hard and he got what he deserved. Gunther had pieces of ice on him and was knocked out with Ul standing in victory.

"Ul wins! Another point for Fairy Tail as the second of Griffon Wing has gone down." Mansin announced. "That brings them to 89 points."

…

Lance

Lance was building up all the magic power he had left with the water behind him rising and forming twisters.

"Stubborn bastard. Why don't you just roll over and die already?" Calvero said. Lance didn't answer as he kept building up power. "Your life will end here." Calvero build up his own magic power and was going to use the same spell he just used.

"Let's go!" Lance shouted as the two of them charged at each other. "Water Storm Flood!" Three streams of water converged in front of Lace and spun like a drill. Lance thrusted his hand forward and Calvero didn't see how he could stop the attack. Calvero took the force of the attack and was sent flying. He was crushed against a wall as the attack pressed down on him. When Lance stopped, Calvero had his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He fell out of the wall and hit the ground. "That's another win for us!"

"Another win for Fairy Tail!" Mansin announced. "That is another point and brings them to 90. There doesn't seem to be anything that can stop them now!"

…

Syrus

Syrus was ready to finish his battle with Dairo and bring his own revenge. He requipped into the nakagami armor and Dairo didn't know what he was up against.

"Invisible Scythe!" Dairo said as he prepared his attack.

"Nothing can save you." Syrus said. Dairo didn't listen as he unleashed the attack, but Syrus used his halberd and slashed right through the attack.

"What?! What did you just do?" Dairo said.

"The nakagami armor consumes magic power that no one has been able to use it." Syrus explained. "However, if anyone is able to wear this armor, they become a force with no equal."

"B…But how? How can you still have that much power? How can you still be standing?" Dairo said.

"I warned you. Making an enemy out of Fairy Tail would be your biggest mistake." Syrus said. Dairo was getting scared this time as he took a step back.

"No. Stay back. You've won. Have mercy." Dairo begged.

"You must be kidding. After everything you and your guild have done?" Syrus said and was ending this. "Nakagami Twilight Spear!" He thrusted his weapon forward and launched a giant blast of light shaped like a spear. Dairo couldn't stop it and the attack blasted him through a few pillars. The girls saw the final blow and was grateful to him. Dairo laid on the ground as his whole body was twitching. Syrus has now brought his own revenge.

…..

The Arena

"It's Syrus!" Mansin announced as the whole guild cheered. "He defeats another member of Griffon Wing and brings Fairy Tail to 91 points. If his mother is the queen of the fairies, he's a prince. Hail to the prince. Could Fairy Tail win it all? You don't want to look away."

"They've all done great!" Igneel said.

"Just listen." Gale said.

"Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!" The entire audience was cheering for Fairy Tail to win. Even some of the other guilds.

"Yeah, but it isn't over yet. Carlos is out and the three of them are beaten and injured." Lilly said. "There's still one member of Griffon Wing out there."

"Queen Hisui, do you have anything you like to say?" Mansin asked.

"I'm quite impressed with Fairy Tail, but three members are badly injured. I think it all comes down to the last four that are still standing." Hisui said.

…

Syrus

Syrus used up a lot of his strength and had to get out of his armor quickly. He leaned against what was left of pillar and tried to keep himself standing.

"Nagato, it's all up to you." Syrus said. All the others were too injured to keep fighting. All their hopes for winning the games is on Nagato.

…

Nagato

Nagato looked at the scoreboard and saw how all of his friends were able to beat the members of Griffon Wing.

"Nice going everyone. Now, my turn to take on Shadin. I just need to find him." Nagato said. That was when he heard some sort of explosion and it was close by. Nagato went to check it out. He stood at the top of a set of stairs and saw a huge dust cloud. "What happened here?" The dust began to clear away and saw something that was shocking. "Lee! Shae!" Both Lee and Shae were on the ground and they were badly hurt.

"Nagato, I'm sorry." Lee said.

"He's just too strong." Shae said. The dust cleared away even more and he saw Shadin was standing there.

"You!" Nagato said and got his attention.

"Are you next?" Shadin said. Many people have been hurt in the Grand Magic Games and all by Griffon Wing. Could this be where it ends?


	29. Phantoms of Strength

Fairy Tail's revenge on Griffon Wing is almost complete. Shadin was the only one left standing. Nagato finally found him, but that was after Lee and Shae lost to Shadin.

"I can't believe he beat both of them!" Nagato said. Shadin stood over the defeated Lee and Shae and he had his sights set on Nagato as his next victim.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Shadin was able to beat Lee and Shae from Sabertooth." Mansin announced. "That gives Griffon Wing six points and takes Sabertooth out of the games. That also puts Griffon in the lead with 93 points and Fairy Tail is only at 91."

"Isn't this a classic case of last man standing where its winner takes all?" Shadin said.

"What are you talking about?" Nagato said.

"Look at the circumstances." Shadin said. "Our two teams are the only ones left. Our points are very close to each other. I think this is will be the deciding battle. Just think about it. If you actually manage to beat me, your team will gain five points and that will put you in first place and you will win the Grand Magic Games. However, if I win, that will be the end."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Ul and the others are still out there." Nagato said.

"Yes, but all three of them are greatly injured." Shadin said. "I could beat them with just a puff of breath. It seems like it all comes down to this battle."

"Whatever. I just want to take you down." Nagato said as he took a fighting stance.

"Very well." Shadin said. "I saw what happened in your match against these two fools. You've been granted the power of a dragon. Let's see if that's really a dragon's power or some sort of sham."

"Watch it!" Nagato said.

"So what are you waiting for? Are you going to put up a challenge or am I just going to thrash you around like I did to your sister." Shadin said. Nagato became even angrier.

"That's it!" Nagato said. He jumped off from the stairs and had his flames around him. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Nagato came down, but Shadin moved to the side and avoided the attack. Shadin did a roundhouse kick and hit Nagato in the back. Nagato flipped back up and got on his feet.

"Come my minions of the shadows." Shadin said and formed his shadow beings. "Go and break his spirit." All the shadow figures flew right at Nagato.

"Fire Dragon…." Nagato didn't get to finish as one of the shadows passed right through him and he felt a cold shiver as well as some of his power dropping. 'My magic just faded.' He thought and soon all of them were passing right through him and Nagato felt his magic power dropping instantly. He tried to resist, but it was hard since he couldn't touch them. He saw Shadin running up and placed his hand on his chest. "Dead Wave!" A beam of ghosts and blasted him down as he was sent flying. Nagato was knocked to the ground and was trying to get up. "What's the matter? I was expecting you of all people to be more of a challenge."

"Damn you." Nagato said as he tried to get back up.

"I'm surprised you can even get back up after that." Shadin said. "Let's see how long you CAN last." He shot out his magical dark hand as it stretched out and grabbed Nagato and spun Nagato around in a few buildings. Shadin reeled him in and grabbed Nagato by the face. He shoved Nagato to the ground and started running with Nagato being scraped against the ground.

…

The Arena

Seeing as how Nagato was their best hope of winning, it was hard for Fairy Tail to watch Nagato to get beaten around like this. Especially Lucy and her kids.

"There's no need to worry." Natsu said. "Nagato is going to win. The others lived up to our legacy. I know Nagato can to."

"What do you mean, Dad? How did they live up to it?" Lilly asked.

"I mean that they haven't given up. Their enemy might have been overwhelming, but they pulled through." Natsu said. "They fought for their friends, the guild, and they were able to win even when the odds were stacked against them. For me….that's good enough."

"You're right and Nagato is going to do the same." Happy said.

"Yeah." Lucy said as her faith in her son was restored. "Go, Nagato. We're all with you."

"Come on, bro!" Igneel cheered.

"Take that creep down." Lilly said.

…..

Nagato

Nagato heard the words of his family and it was giving him strength. Nagato reached up and grabbed Shadin's arm and got his attention. Nagato was able to swing his leg up and kicked Shadin in the back. Nagato was able to pull himself up and started spinning Shadin around and tossed him to the ground.

"You're through! Time you were the one that got thrashed." Nagato said as he charged him. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Nagato pounded Shadin with a flaming fist and into a wall. Shadin opened his eyes and saw Nagato was building up fire power. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Nagato rammed his head against Shadin and pushed through to the other side of the building. Shadin was knocked to his feet, but it wasn't long as he managed to get back up.

"Not bad, but not good either." Shadin said.

"Before I beat you to a pulp, I just need to know one thing." Nagato said. "Why? Why are you and your guild so desperate to be the strongest? Why does it matter so much?"

"Fine." Shadin agreed to answer. "All I ever wanted was power. I wanted to be part of the strongest guild in all of Fiore. I considered Sabertooth, but it got soft and I hated it. For a while, I thought about joining Fairy Tail, but I didn't like how power didn't seem to matter to you."

"Good. No way would we ever let a lunatic like you be part of our guild." Nagato said.

"That's when I decided to join up with Griffon Wing." Shadin said. "However, people hardly knew about our guild and I couldn't take it. I wanted power and I wasn't going to be denied it. So I decided to take that guild and become the strongest and I was able to find others who felt the same as I did."

"You mean Kendal and those other creeps who became your team." Nagato confirmed.

"That's right." Shadin said. "However, our master didn't agree with our point of view. He tried to tell us power didn't matter. He said he was fine with how things were with our guild. I couldn't believe someone could be so stupid. The rest of our guild didn't see it either. That's when I decided to take matters into my own hands and I would make sure Griffon Wing would become the strongest. We operated in the shadows. We were phantoms of strength just like how I create phantoms to take your strength away. We made our move to prove out point. So I killed our master before these games began!"

"You killed your own master?!" Nagato said as that was a complete shock to him.

"That's right!" Shadin said. "Since I was the one who did it, I'm eligible to be our guild's newest master. Of course, the master isn't allowed to take part in the Grand Magic Games. So once the games end, I will be Griffon Wing's official master. Not only will our guild be known, but I'll see to it we remain the strongest by crushing those that were stand in our way."

"You're sick. You don't seem to understand what it means to be a guild." Nagato said.

"Of course I do. Gain power, become the strongest, and make a quick buck. What more is there?" Shadin said.

"A whole lot more like the bonds you form with others." Nagato said. "A guild is a place where you make friends that help you become stronger. It isn't just about power alone."

"Oh please. Does your guild know anything about being realistic?" Shadin said.

"I think it's time someone shut you up. It's time you understand what a guild really means." Nagato said as he jumped up. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" He tossed the fireball down, but Shadin jumped back.

"I will admit that your power is impressive. Too bad I can't take it for myself." Shadin said.

"You're done for!" Nagato shouted as he swung his fist, but Shadin blocked it. Shadin lifted his leg and kicked Nagato back. Nagato wasn't giving up yet. He tried again and added some fire to his attack. Shadin brought back his own fist and it was covered with his magic. The forces of darkness and fire collided as the two tried to push the other back.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Shadin said. He tossed a blast of dark energy to the ground and it exploded as the two of them were tossed back.

"I can't lose. I refuse to lose to him." Nagato said as he grabbed his father's scarf with the arm his grandfather gave him. "My father, my grandfather, everyone in Fairy Tail is with me. As long as I have them, I won't lose."

"Are you still talking about friendship being strength?" Shadin said. "Will you get real? That isn't strength. That's just to manipulate the mind into thinking your strength comes from others when it's yours own all along."

"That's your opinion." Nagato said.

"I'm failing to see it." Shadin said. "I don't see a power of a dragon you're suppose to have. I know that scarf belonged to your father. Is it suppose to give you strength or something?"

"What's your point?" Nagato said.

"I'm trying to get you to see that the strength you have is not the strength of others before I crush you." Shadin said. "I think what happened with your arm was just an act. That scarf is nothing, but a scarf."

"Enough!" Nagato said as he erupted in flames. "You're done for, Shadin. You really think my strength is just mine alone. I'll show that you're wrong." He charged in for the attack as he was ready to put an end to Shadin.

"Fool." Shadin said. "I'll prove it to you by using a spell that will send you to infinite darkness. No one alone can escape it. Be prepared to say goodbye."


	30. Winners of the Year

The Grand Magic Games were coming to a close. Nagato and Shadin were practically the only ones left standing. Shadin tried to get Nagato to see that power of one individual was everything, but Nagato wasn't putting up with him anymore. Their match was about to come to a close as Nagato charged right at Shadin with his flames burning.

"Shadin, you're done for!" Nagato shouted.

"I don't think so. You're the one who's finished as your about to vanish into darkness." Shadin said as he held his arms out and ghostly figures started to swirl around him. "Void of Demise! Go and send this man to the infinite realm of darkness where he will be forever lost." The ghostly figures attacked Nagato and they were constricting around him.

"What is this?" Nagato said as he felt his power was starting to fade again. A dark void was starting to open up behind him and he was getting pulled in.

"Farewell." Shadin said. Nagato couldn't resist the pull as he was thrown into the vortex and it closed up. "Nothing can escape the Void of Demise. This is where the battle and your existence ends."

…

The Arena

"I can't believe what I just saw." Mansin said. "Nagato is gone. He was pulled into some sort of dark hole. Does that mean that this match is over?"

"I'm not really sure. There's no sign of him anywhere." Hisui said. Fairy Tail was concerned what happened to Nagato. He just disappeared and his family was the most concerned.

"What happened to Nagato?" Lilly said.

"I don't know. He just disappeared." Happy said.

"Is Nagato gone forever?" Igneel said.

"I really hope not." Lucy said.

"Nagato, don't give up!" Natsu shouted. "Break free, Nagato. You can't let this guy win. I know you can win." Nagato was their only hope to win. None of them cared what they saw. They knew he wasn't gone and he was going to come out any minute and beat Shadin.

…

Nagato

"Damn it." Nagato said as all he was doing was floating around in a dark space where you couldn't see a thing. "I can't let things end like this. There's got to be some way for me to break free." There wasn't a trace of light around, but that changed. The scale pattern on Nagato's arm began to glow

"Nagato, what happened?"

"That voice! Is that Grandpa Igneel again?" Nagato said. His grandfather was the one that gave him new power. Somehow, Igneel is using it to communicate with Nagato.

"How could you lose to this guy?" Igneel said.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Nagato said.

"You need to show him that is the strength of your guild that gives you power." Igneel said. "Remember, your friends are with you. Can't you see them in my heart?"

"In my heart?" Nagato wondered and he began to look inside. He could feel his friends. All of them were giving him strength even if he was in some pocket dimension. That's how Fairy Tail has always been. The strength of one is the strength of the entire guild. "I see them. I feel them!"

"Good. Now, take him down. Unleash your power as a dragon slayer!" Igneel said as Nagato build up even more fire power than he's ever felt before. His flames burning brighter and more powerful than ever as he could feel the spirit of his guild fueling the fire.

…

Shadin

"Guess I'll go finish the leftovers." Shadin said as he was going to take care of the others. He took a few steps, but he heard something crack. "What?" He turned around and saw it was a crack in space and it was growing bigger. "Impossible!" He knew what it was as he could see flames emerging from the cracks and the whole thing burst. Flames erupted from all around and Nagato was marching through. "How did he come back? No one should have been able to." Nagato unleashed a powerful roar and Shadin could see something different. It wasn't Nagato anymore. It was a dragon. Nagato got to Shadin and gave him a powerful punch to the gut that sent him flying into the air.

"I've had enough of you!" Nagato said as he had all his fire forming around him his left arm. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Fire Dragon King Elite Fist!" Nagato jumped high into the air and drove his fist into Shadin's gut and the two of them took off like a comet with the fire trail taking the form of a dragon. Shadin was being burned from all around. Nagato lunged his arm down and sent Shadin crashing to the ground. Shadin left a hard impact in the ground as he was left in a huge crater and he was taken out with a big burn covering his entire chest. It was clear that Shadin has been defeated.

"It's over!" Mansin announced. "Nagato has beaten Shadin and scores five points for Fairy Tail. That brings Fairy Tail to 96 points, taking first place, and win the Grand Magic Games." Everyone cheered for the best guild has been revealed. Fireworks went off in celebration and Nagato unleashed a might roar for his victory and Fairy Tail's vengeance has been completed.

…

Carlos

Carlos and Kendal were still in the same place they were when they ended their match in a draw. Carlos was awake and heard the celebration. He couldn't enjoy it because there was still one thing he needed to do.

"Kendal, can you hear me?" Carlos said.

"If I say no, will you stop talking to me?" Kendal said.

"I just need to know. Why? Why did you leave?" Carlos said. Kendal tried to sit himself up as he sat up against the wall.

"I just couldn't take it." Kendal said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos said.

"I was always stronger and the better fighter, but that didn't seem to matter." Kendal said. "Other than that, you were better than me in every way. Everyone seemed to love you in the guild and nothing I did ever seemed to be good enough. I felt like I was living in your shadow. When Mom became pregnant, I knew that was it for me. I decided to get out of there and find some place I would stand out."

"So you were feeling overlooked." Carlos said. "Kendal, you know Mom and Dad loved you either way."

"Oh please, it's obvious you were their favorite." Kendal said. "I would have been wasting my time. Why would they even care?"

"You know that's not true." Carlos said. Kendal looked away, but when he did, he saw Levy. "Mom?"

"What do you want? Come here to tell me what a bad son I've been?" Kendal said. Levy didn't say a word. She dropped to her knees and held Kendal as close to her as she could. Kendal wasn't expecting that. He could hear Levy sobbing and he could feel her tears.

"I'm so sorry." Levy said. Kendal couldn't remember the last time he felt the warm feeling of having his mother hold him. It felt….nice.

…

The Next Day

"Congratulations to Fairy Tail." Mansin said as everyone gathered in the arena one last time so that Fairy Tail can be acknowledge for their victory. "They fought hard and ended up being on top. They are the winners of the year." Queen Hisui walked over to the team and handed them the winning trophy.

"Congratulations. Your guild truly deserves it." Queen Hisui said and Nagato accepted the trophy. "If I may add, you kids are truly like your parents."

"Thank you, Queen Hisui." Nagato said. Everyone cheered for them. All the guilds they've competed against cheered for them as well, except for Griffon Wing. There wasn't any sign of them. However, Kendal did hang back as he looked from the top of the coliseum.

"I know I can't ask for forgiveness. I stood against Fairy Tail and what I've done is unacceptable." Kendal said. "Until we meet again." He turned away and you could see his guild mark no longer on him. All he wanted was to feel like his feelings mattered and that's what Levy gave him as she regretted for how she made him feel. He left, but Gale and Carlos acted like they just sensed him.

"What is it, Gale?" Gajeel said.

"Just thought I heard something. Mommy, do you think Kendal will ever come back home?" Gale said.

"I know he will." Levy said and she believed that in her heart. Carlos looked up to where his brother was standing before he left.

"Carlos, wake up!" Lance said.

"Crack a smile. We actually won the Grand Magic Games." Ul said.

"You're right. This is a glorious day." Carlos said.

"You can say that again." Syrus said.

"Let's hear it for Fairy Tail: winners of the year!" Mansin said.

"That's right! We've won!" Nagato said as he held up the trophy. Even if they haven't lived up to their parents' legacy, winning the Grand Magic Games was a perfect stepping stone for it. The new generation will stand above as long as they hold on to the strength to keep fighting and work together as one.

An: Okay, there's something all of you should know. I'm afraid this will be the last time Nagato and his friends will make any appearance. I've come to terms that if Natsu and Lucy were to have a child, it would be that Nashi people keep talking about. I could use the other kids of Fairy Tail to fight alongside her, but I feel like it doesn't work with her. I'm actually a little torn since Fairy Tail didn't end the way I was expecting. Now that I don't know what the new generation is confirmed to be, I feel like the second generation should be the same as a story I have in my favorites by the same title. However, I also have this huge story planned with a different set of kids so I might swing both ways unless there's something canon about Fairy Tail's new generation. In other words, goodbye Nagato.


End file.
